The Masks We Wear
by SovietMD
Summary: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps find themselves poised for their greatest challenge yet: romance and discovering what a relationship truly is. After all, love is complicated, especially between predator and prey. Shameless Judy X Nick pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Nick Wilde despised his cheap, plastic alarm clock.

Normally, the fox didn't pass judgment on electronics, but he held a deep hatred for the molted green clock. The unholy sound that originated from the small speaker drove into his head with the force of a jackhammer. His paw slammed on the top, silencing the racket.

Nick's emerald eyes squinted open, locating the alarm perched atop the wooden nightstand to his left. The dim display told him, much to his displeasure, that morning had arrived. With a yawn, he flopped out of bed, staring sleepily at the dark gray walls of his apartment.

With a machine like motion to Nick's body, he shuffled towards the tiny bathroom within his equally tiny apartment. His paw found the aged light switch. With an audible click, light flooded the bathroom, his emerald eyes squinting from the sudden burst.

A few seconds passed, and Nick slowly opened his eyes. Looking into the mirror, his reflection blinked back at him. His vibrant red fur seemed to have lost some of its trademark sheen, and a dark line was starting to form under his emerald eyes.

The long hours of the ZPD had begun to show on Nick's features. Grumbling to himself, he hobbled into the shower, his tail hitting the edge of the white tub. Cold water flooded his senses, his ears raising in instinct to the change in temperature. Nick's body assumed his usual relaxed posture, his paw reaching for the body wash next to him.

Any mammal that laid eyes on the Fox could see how much care was put into keeping that ruby red coat looking pristine. Nick may have been cheap in some aspects of his life, but body care was definitely not one.

Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened with a fitting groan, revealing the much improved Nicholas Wilde. His trademark sheen had returned to his coat, and he looked far more alive than the fox of twenty minutes ago. Cracking his back, he approached the bedroom. The worn out wooden floor creaked beneath his feet.

Reaching into his dull brown closet, his eyes lingered on the green Hawaiian shirt that had dominated his look since he was a teenager. Memories flashed through his mind. For a moment, he reached for the shirt, before flinching back. A cold sweat had formed on his body, his paw clenched in a tight fist.

"No," Nick whispered to himself. "That's from another time, and another Nick." Reaching to his left, he pulled a crisp, newly dry-cleaned ZPD uniform. The lynx dry cleaners he sent his uniforms to never delivered anything less than perfection. Slipping into the uniform, Nick found himself staring at his reflection. A smile formed on his muzzle.

"Look at me." Nick grabbed the golden badge, rubbing his claw against the shining surface. "Officer Nick Wilde. Not popsicle salesmen Nick Wilde, or rug salesmen Nick Wilde, but officer Nick Wilde."

A laugh escaped Nick's muzzle, his head shaking in amusement. "I'm a freaking _cop_." Inspecting his groomed fur, a grin formed. "And a damn fine one too, "he whispered to himself, puffing out his chest in confidence.

Strutting into the equally tiny kitchen, he grabbed the coffee container from a small shelf above his sink, a fine layer of dust covering the area behind the container. Opening the lid, he stuffed his muzzle into the plastic jar, inhaling deeply.

"Ohhhh. That is the stuff." Dropping spoonfuls into his veteran coffee maker, he shut the lid with a satisfying click. "Coffee, my dear, how could I ever live without you?"

Grabbing an energy bar from a small box perched upon an equally veteran refrigerator, Nick lounged into his favorite chair. Surveying his apartment, nostalgia washed over him, his grin turning into a dull smirk. He hated the tiny, worn down apartment that he had called home for the past twelve years. The leaky sink, the uneven cabinets, the slight incline of the floors, the unwanted free entertainment by various neighbors. The average animal would have fled long ago, but Nick found the place to have a particular charm.

The apartment, no matter the condition, was his. He owned his apartment and took immense pride in that fact. The worn down look of the apartment always brought a feeling of comfort to a life that used to be filled with uncertainty. It was his anchor. He chuckled to himself, taking a large bite of his cricket bar as he reminisced memories from long ago. The soothing sounds of coffee dripping into the glass container flooded Nick with a sense of calm. Sighing, he retreated further into the chair, his eyes closing. Since joining the ZPD, moments like this had all but disappeared from his now hectic life.

 _Buzz_

Opening one eye, he located his phone, still charging on the worn table across from him. The unmistakable tone of an incoming text and the blinking blue notification pushed him out of the coffee induced slumber. Grumbling, he reached towards shining silver rectangle.

Flicking the screen open, Nick quickly loaded the text module of his phone, wondering who had texted him so early in the morning. A small, but noticeable tinge of excitement filled his body. Ever since joining the ZPD, many of his more 'suspicious' colleagues had slowly fallen out of the foxes already limited social circle. Apart from Judy, Fennick, and a couple colleagues from work, the fox mostly kept to himself.

The text was from an unusual number, with an area code he recognized as belonging to Tundratown. Maybe it was a long lost contact trying to get in touch? Opening the text with a satisfying buzz from the phone, he read the message with childlike glee.

"Attention Mr. Nicholas P. Wilde. Your order of "Rock's Great Hits" has been sent out to delivery!" Embed within the text was a link the seller's website. His ears, which has been perched in excitement, fell back against his head.

 _Who sends a shipping notice by text? Besides, I ordered that CD weeks ago!_ Muttering under his breath, his perky mood dented slightly, he rose from the chair. His elixir of life was finished brewing, and the smell emanating from the ragged machine beckoned to him. Grabbing his trademark Snarlbucks travel mug from the sink, his tail moved from side to side in eager as the midnight black liquid filled the mug.

Grabbing his lunch from an antique refrigerator, his emerald eyes peeked at the clock hanging above his worn out couch.

 _6:45 already? Urgh, time to get moving._ Strolling back to the bathroom, Nick inspected himself in the mirror. Even as a kit, Nick had always been slim for his age. The months of ZPD workouts had added a tinge of visible muscle to his lean frame, and he snugly fit his uniform. Satisfied with the results, he attached a tactical belt to his waist with a satisfying click. Grabbing a glass bottle from the shelf, Nick spritzed himself with _Thousand Spices_ , a timeless fragrance that matched his sly motif perfectly.

Fennick had always mocked Nick for his exquisite taste in style, but good looks and good smells had saved his tail more times than he could count. No matter what stereotypes other animals attached to foxes, finding a fox without a keen sense of style was unheard of. Grabbing his navy blue ZPD issued hat, and donning his infamous silver aviators, his rogue cop persona was finished. Picking up his keys with a satisfying clink, he carefully slid his phone into a deep pants pocket.

The door to his apartment opened silently. Outside, the worn down hallways were quiet. Sounds of various animals emerging from their evening sleep echoed around the aged building. Locking the door behind him, Nick walked towards the stairs two doors down from him. The first rays of the morning sun shot through a dusty window at the end of the hall. Outside, the machine that was Zootopia started another day, and Nicholas Wilde began his.

* * *

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Judy Hopps' foot tapped against the white tile floor beneath her. The annoyance in her usually vibrant face was evident, and her fellow officers gave her a wide berth as they entered the bullpen. Looking down at the digital watch attached to her slim gray wrist, a loud groan escaped her lips.

"Where is he?!" Judy practically yelled, her voice carrying throughout the beautiful entrance hall of the infamous Precinct One. Above her shoulder, Clawhauser calmly backed away from the enraged bunny, confusion evident on his chubby face.

"Judy, is there something wrong? You seem... Well, angry describes it best." The cheetah moved towards her, his soft voice displaying a gentle tone. "Did you get assigned parking duty again?"

Judy whipped around, the anger evident on her small frame. "I wouldn't know because my partner is fifteen minutes late and counting." She practically shoved the watch into his whiskered face, before angrily withdrawing it.

"Well, excuse me." The cheetah withdrew, a shocked expression adorning his face. Realizing how she had been acting, Judy waved her arms in front of Clawhauser, the anger leaving her just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bark at you like that. Nick's late, like, forty-five minutes late. And he's never late." Judy did have a point here. Despite Nick's confident, sly attitude, the fox had become known for his impeccable dependability. Since his first day on the force six months ago, Nick had never arrived later than 7:30.

"Shouldn't you be in the bullpen right now?" Clawhauser replied, his chubby paw pointing towards the clock above him. Chief Bogo was infamously known for hating delays of any type, among a long list of other annoyances.

"Yes! But, it's kinda hard to assign duties when my partner is missing." She started to pace back and forth. "I've tried texting him. Nothing but static. And calling him just got me his dumb disco ringtone five times!"

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic?"

"He takes the ZTA," Judy stated plainly. Before Clawhauser could make one of his infamous remarks, a booming voice emerged from her chest mounted radio.

"Officer Hopps." Panic crossed Judy's face, her paws fumbling for her radio. Clawhauser, recognizing the anger in the chief's voice slowly backed away, paying particular attention to his breakfast.

"Chief Bogo," Judy said, voice filled with clearly panic. "What a lovely surprise. Are you having a great day?"

" _Stop the act_." Judy's ears slowly lowered behind her. " _I've given you fifteen extra minutes. I can't spare another one. Report to the bullpen, with or without your partner. Bogo out._ " The radio disconnected with a loud click off, an uneasy silence filling the main entrance of Precinct One.

"When you see him. No, _if_ you see him, please direct him to the bullpen," Judy whispered, the anger evident on her face.

"Can do. Ciao, Judy," Clawhauser replied in his bubbly tone, turning towards his smartphone.

As Judy walked away, heading towards the bullpen, the cheetah made a mental note of the odd way she had handled the tardiness. Situations like this morning had slowly, but noticeably increased between the pair. The duo practically spent their entire shift together. Clawhauser personally had no idea what exactly had changed between the two, but something substantial had changed. That he was sure of. Only time would tell, and time was an element Clawhauser had in spades.

As the clock high above his head ticked away, the second hand casting a repetitive beat, the cheetah settled in for another long shift. The first of the month falling on a Monday guaranteed the cheetah a steady stream of visitors until the end of his shift. Ten long hours of radio dispatch. Thankfully, the ZPD was very lenient on the use of personal electronics. Clawhauser dived into his phone, his claws browsing various entertainment websites, catching up on all the newest Zootopian gossip. The new issues would be posted online at ex9:00 AM, which meant the cheetah had exactly forty-five minutes to kill.

Exactly ten minutes later, the ding of the lobby's main door notified Clawhauser of an arriving guest. Tearing his eyes away from the phone, he adopted his usual cheery smile. That smile quickly vanished as the identity of the guest became apparent.

Nick strutted into the hall, and Clawhauser could almost see the aura of utter annoyance emitting from the fox. Despite being several yards away from Nick, Clawhauser had a slight idea of what may have caused the aura. His Snarlbucks mug was nowhere in sight, but the drink was still with him in a sense. Stretching from the base of his collar to his tactical belt was a deep, dark stain.

Nick's left sleeve was ripped from the elbow to the base of his wrist, his red fur peeking out from within. The puffy red-tail that emerged from the base of his spine was disheveled; the fur matted together in parts. His silver aviators had something brown caked onto the side. He raised his arm to Clawhauser in a symbolic 'hello,' but kept on his straight path. His cocky grin appeared unfazed, but anyone could sense it was merely a mask.

Clawhauser felt his jaw drop but quickly adopted a forced smile when Nick turned his head towards him. "Uh, Morning, Nick?"

"Good morning," Nick said in a monotone. Approaching Clawhauser, he lifted his aviators, revealing his emerald eyes. "I'm guessing the meeting's started?"

"About ten minutes ago. Judy managed to delay it for you." Clawhauser pointed a pen towards the ruined uniform. "Should I even ask?"

"Train," Nick stated bluntly. Without waiting for Clawhauser to respond, he turned and strutted towards the bullpen, ignoring anyone in his path. Clawhauser waited for Nick to vanish from sight, before bursting into nervous laughter.

 _Oh. This is not going to end well_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Chief Bogo entered Precinct One's bullpen to the usual whooping, howling and cheer of the gathered officers. Raising his massive hand, silence engulfed the small room."Alright, everybody sit," he commanded. His brown eyes scanned the room, inspecting the cornucopia of mammals gathered before him. All were present, save for the current rookie, Nick Wilde.

"Officer Hopps. Any word on Officer Wildes location?"

Judy fidgeted in her seat, a small bead of sweat appearing on her gray face. "No sir. I'm sure he had a good reason-"

He interrupted her, his hooves gripping the podium. "A good reason to delay my time, and your fellow officers time? Unless he bought the entire squad breakfast, I fail to see a good reason to delay the morning meeting by twenty-five minutes!" Judy shrunk back into her chair, a blush appearing on her face.

Bogo lifted his clipboard, his face reverting to his normal annoyed expression. "Now then, back to business. Since today is the first day of the month, I got five items on my docket. First off, I would like to congratulate Sergeant Anderson for his fourth year of service. " The group turned around, addressing the massive polar bear sitting in the last row. Howls and roars echoed around the pen.

"Quiet, quiet! Sergeant Anderson, report to my office later today for your…complimentary tote and wine bag? Huh, didn't know we gave those out. Moving on, we have several new applicants pending, but until they're physically sitting in front of me, I don't really care. Thirdly, Officer Hopps!" Judy's already red face turned a brilliant shade of crimson as everyone turned to face the nervous rabbit. Panicked thoughts flashed through the rabbit's mind.

The Chiefs hard expression softened. "Congratulations on winning this month's travel sweepstakes." A slight grin formed on Bogo's mouth as the rabbits panicked expression evaporated into her usual cheery grin."Your ZTA card will be arriving sometime between today, and whenever you get it." Several groans of disappointment escaped from other officers, but the traditional cheer emerged from the pen as usual. It had taken several weeks, but Judy had finally been accepted into the fellowship of Precinct One.

"Now, onto the important things. Cases! First off, you all know of the current hunt for the identity of the individual funding various smuggling groups throughout downtown. Normally this case would be assigned to Precinct Three, but thanks to the efforts of Detectives Forrest, Lawrence ,and Claws, we've deducted that whomever this mastermind is has strong connections to City Hall. Due to this revelation, the mayor has assigned us to the case." Judy's ears peeked at this, her attention fully directed towards Bogo. In the last couple of months, the smuggling of luxury goods and other contraband had exploded into a city-wide epidemic. All the signs pointed towards a single mammal orchestrating the entire plot, and the revelation of ties to City Hall had just escalated the situation tenfold.

"Officers Link, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer and Delgato, your jobs are to work directly with local contacts to try and capture one of these smugglers. Officers Francine and Higgins will work with detectives from the Precinct Three. Assist them in any way you can, but keep this quiet. The last thing we need is the media getting involved. Now then, Officer's-." The door to the pen creaked open, turning everyone's attention away from Bogo. Emerging from the door in his usual strut was the disaster named Nick Wilde. A collective gasp emerged from the officers, including the rare expression of genuine shock from Bogo.

"Morning everyone," Nick stated in his cocky tone, paying no attention to the wide-eyed looks from his co-workers. In one fail swoop, Nick had silenced the entire bullpen. The quiet _tack,_ _tack, tack_ of his nails clicking against the floor beneath him echoed around the room. Judy's purple eyes winded as she processed the ruined uniform of her partner. Nick climbed into her chair, depositing his aviators on the table in front of him. Judy could smell the coffee spewing from the stain on his chest, mixing with his cologne to form an unholy aroma.

"Apologies for being late Chief," Nick said calmly.

Bogo had recovered from the shock, his default annoyed expression reappearing on his face. "Would you mind sharing with me, and your fellow officers why you're almost thirty minutes late to a mandatory meeting?"

"Well Chief, it certainly wasn't my intention to be late." His tone changed, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eyes. "After all, your smile is what pushes all of us here to be the best darn ZPD officers we can!" Snickers erupted from every corner of the room, with several bits of genuine laughter floating to the top. "If not your amazing, gentle teachings, I'm afraid Precinct One would dissolve into glorified mall cops!" By this time, his grin stretched practically from ear to ear. The room exploded into laughter, including a belly laugh or two. Nick quickly turned towards her partner, his tone dropping to a whisper. "Carrots. Thanks for saving my tail." Before Judy could respond, the look of pure hatred emitting from Chief Bogo caught her attention.

"Was that supposed to be _funny_?" There was no emotion in his voice, but the entire room just stopped. Laughing, breathing, and all other bodily functions froze in the Chiefs gaze. Nicks emerald eyes met the Chiefs own brown; the foxes smirk unflinching in the face of overwhelming terror.

"No, sir. Your smile truly inspires everyone here." The two continued to stare, each refusing to back down. Judy slowly scooted towards the edge of the chair. Someone had to break, for the sake of everyone else in the room.

Bogo's face slowly morphed; an extremely unfitting grin filled his face. A small, but noticed chuckle escaped his body. "Shut up Wilde." The entire room breathed a sigh of relief. "Clean yourself up, and meet me in my office in thirty minutes. You too Hopps." Nick turned towards Judy, before winking at her and turning to face the Chief once again.

"Anyway, back to business. Besides the smuggling case, we have one other major case." He grabbed a plain manila envelope from behind him. "This came down directly from the Mayor today. Anyone I did not assign a case to today will meet in conference room three at 10:00AM for a briefing. Dismissed!" Chairs scraped against the floor as the officers stood up and moved towards their respective locations. Nick attempted to stand up, but only for Judy to latch on to his ruined sleeve. Her purple eyes conveyed the message 'stand up and die', and Nick smartly remained in his chair. As soon as the last officer left the room, Judy punched the fox in his arm. Hard.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Judy ignored him and promptly punched him again. Harder. Nick swatted her hand away, before grabbing her left arm. "Iz the wittle wabbit angrey?" The fox reached his free arm towards her head, planning on delivering an annoying pat on the head as payback. However, he seemed to have forgotten about her other arm, which pinched a pressure point just bellow his elbow. Nick yelped in sudden pain, almost falling out of the chair. "Chill Carrots! That one hurt!"

"What were you thinking?! I manage to convince Bogo to give you some extra time, and what do you do?"

"I tell a wise, funny joke?"

"You called us _mall_ cops! Mall Cops! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Ah, but I didn't!" He raised his finger, pointing it towards Judy. "Relax Carrots," Nick teased as he hopped out of the chair, grabbing his aviators. Judy rolled her amethyst eyes, before hopping down too. The pair walked towards the door and into the quiet hallway beyond.

Judy turned and face the fox, a concerned look appearing on her gray face. "What happened to you anyway?"

"ZTA tried to kill me," he said nonchalantly, almost as if this was a daily occurrence.

"The ZTA tried to kill you?" Judy raised an eyebrow at this. Most of the officers, including herself, took the Zootopia Transit Authority to work and home. The ZTA was mostly fast, usually on time, and depending on what line you took, safe during the day.

"Yeah. Got my tail stuck in a door too. Not the best ride I've ever had on the ZTA. " Nick took a slight whiff of his uniform. The fox gagged comically, drawing a slight giggle from his rabbit partner. "Hey, no offense meant, but I gotta clean myself up. I look like a hobo here." The pair laughed, before assuming the closest thing to a professional attitude they could get. "I'll meet you at Bogo's in twenty. Ciao."

"Alright, cya soon Nick." The fox waved mockingly, before strutting away towards the male locker rooms. Judy found herself standing still as if someone had pressed a paused button on time itself. Recovering, she turned and made her way towards her and Nick's small desk in the corner, a slight spring in her step.

Poking his white head out of an office, Sergeant Anderson smirked as Judy and Nick went their separate ways. Shaking his head, the polar bear closed the door to the office. Corporal Claws, his tiger partner, snickered as Anderson sat in his massive chair.

"I think this is the week Claws. That pool is mine for the taking, " Anderson stated, shuffling some paperwork. Claws turned towards his partner, a tooth-filled smile appearing on his face.

"Hopefully not. I got $50 on next week, and Christy is bugging me about remodeling the bathroom." His tone dropped, knowing that Judy's infamous hearing was not to be underestimated. The bunny catching wind of the massive betting pool would not end well for both sides. "I didn't get a clear look at them this morning. Was it that obvious?"

Anderson reached for his phone. "Yup. The two were practically hugging each other this morning." Anderson looked back up from his phone, a constrained look appearing on his face.

"Man... It's just weird." Claws looked up from his paperwork. "I mean, I'm all for prey and predator relationships. Hell, thanks to those two I've never seen the city more at peace." This was the truth. Ever since the Night Howler Incident, crime had dropped in the city, even in the hardest neighborhoods. Predator and prey relations had slowly warmed in the last couple of months. Hopps and Wilde had denied they were the source of this miracle, but everyone within the department knew the truth.

"But... It's just weird to see one in person," Anderson continued. His voice strained a bit, "Do you get what I mean? I'm not trying to be a bigot, but it just feels weird to see one forming. I'm happy for them, though."

"No, I get what you mean," Claws said in agreement. Anderson breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Personally, I'm only interested in it for the money, but I get what you mean. I'm happy for them too, and once I win the pool, I'll be even happier."

"Yeah, if you win it. I still have four days left. Besides, those two are practically made for each other." A smile formed on his massive muzzle. "Hopps has to be one of the hardest working mammals I've ever met, and watching Wilde and the Chief this morning was hilarious."

Claws nodded in agreement, before reaching for his phone. "Romance is such a mystery."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

Nick arrived exactly ten minutes before the meeting with Bogo was supposed to start. The fox looked far more professional than the mess that had walked in this morning. His backup uniform was a bit smaller than the usual one, but retained his lean figure well enough. The other uniform was completely ruined, but thankfully Nick had others. His tail was _acceptable_ , but would need a thorough cleaning once he got home. The silver aviators covered his eyes, and steam rose from the fresh cup of coffee occupying his Snarlbucks mug.

Nick heard small thumps echoing from the staircase to his left. Judy's ears, then her body appeared at the top of the stairs. She had an orange drink in her left paw, and a manila folder in her right. A friendly smile filled her cheery face. She waved at Nick, who lazily lifted his Snarlbucks mug to her. Judy sat next to Nick, inspecting the fox from head to toe.

"You smell better." Nick raised an eyebrow under his glasses, taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"Taking a shower usually takes care of that. Any idea why we're sitting here right now?"

Judy took a sip of her drink. "No idea. Probably something to do with the Smuggling case." Nick nodded his head in agreement. The pair sat in silence for several minutes, each preoccupied with their phones. The clock above ticked on, but soon enough the door to Bogo's office opened. The buffalo appeared in the doorway, his massive body barely fitting through the archway.

"Get in here," he grunted. The pair stared at each other nervously, before entering Bogo's office. The Buffaloes office was well lit and organized, with medals and other awards filling the entire back wall. Bogo pointed towards the two seats in front of his desk, as the Chief sat in his own gargantuan chair. The pair sat, this time in different chairs.

"Now then. I called you both in here today for several reasons. First off, Officer Wilde. As _funny_ as you, and your fellow officers thought the little statement you made this morning was." Bogo leaned towards Nick, his tone dropping to one just above a whisper. "If you ever do something like that to me again, I will throw you into records and leave you there. Do I make myself clear?" Nick nodded, a cold sweat appearing on his face.

Bogo leaned back, a grin appearing on his face. "Glad to hear. Now, to get down to business. For the next month, both of you are assigned to standard patrol in Downtown." Judy raised her voice in protest, only for Bogo to raise his muscled arm. "I know, I know. If it was up to me, you both would be working the Smuggler case." Bogo flicked his tail in annoyance. "However, the City Council has been strongly pushing me for more interspecies patrols. They told me it helps 'promote a better image for the force' And since you two are best example of this I have Precinct One, you two got the short end of the stick." Nick and Judy exchanged an 'are you kidding me' expression.

"This arrangement shouldn't last for more than a month. Anyhow, both of you are dismissed. That means leave." The pair stood up, saluting Bogo before walking out into the hallway. The door closed behind them with a satisfying click, leaving the duo alone in the hallway.

Judy's foot thumped madly against the carpeted floor beneath her, her nose twitching in annoyance "Are you kidding me?! This is the third week in a row! The THIRD WEEK! THE THIRD!" Nick took a small sip of his coffee, his claws removing the aviators from his head. His emerald eyes twinkled in the fluorescent light.

"You heard the Chief," Nick said in a dull tone. "The Council wants to improve the image of the police. And image means a lot to people. You and I may not like it, but it does make sense from a certain point of view." Judy grunted back, Nicks words falling on deaf ears.

"I know it makes sense, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Judy countered. The bunny covered her face with her paws, groaning loudly into them. Nick rolled his eyes, before reaching behind and patting her on the back.

"It's alright Carrots. You'll get to catch the bad guys soon enough," Nick said as he gripped her shoulder.

"Sorry for getting so emotional on you, but this stuff just stresses me out," Judy muttered as she leaned into Nick. A feeling of pity filled the fox. As strong as Judy tried to make herself out to be, she still had trouble dealing with the stress that came with being a ZPD officer. Sure, any textbook could _tell_ you how to deal with it, but _actually_ dealing with it was another matter altogether. Normally, Nick would have responded with some sort of inspirational quote or joke to make light of the situation, but not this time. This time, for a reason he couldn't explain, nothing came to mind.

Nick felt something stir deep inside of him, an emotion the fox hadn't felt in decades creeping up his spine. His blood had turned to ice, and gut-dropping feeling occupied his stomach. _What the hell is happening to me? Did someone poison me? Am I having a stroke?_ His entire mind had gone blank; his thoughts replaced with static.

Judy lowered her paws, her head turning towards Nick. The Fox had a curious expression adorning his face; one that Judy couldn't really put a name on. His confident expression had faltered, and she could almost see the gears turning in his head. "Nick, are you alright?" The Fox failed to respond for a second, before regaining his senses after a moment of silence. He shook his head, before making eye contact with her.

"Whoa," Nick whispered. His emerald eyes had widened. "Hopps, do I look okay?

"Uhhhh... I guess so. You did just kinda stare into space for a couple of seconds. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah. Just felt really weird there for a second." The two stood in silence for several seconds. An uneasy feeling had crept into Judy's mind. _That wasn't normal,_ she repeated to herself. "We should probably get moving soon," Nick said, trying desperately to change the subject.

Nick broke the silence first, glancing up at the clock above them. "We should probably get moving soon," Nick said, trying desperately to change the subject. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the same gut-dropping feeling had refused to leave him. Judy stared at him with a skeptical look, before sighing.

"Yeah. I'll meet you down in the car, but I need to drop these papers back off with Clawhauser. Cya in a bit partner." Judy smiled at Nick, before walking down towards the same staircase she had entered less than ten minutes ago, leaving the fox alone.

Ten minutes.

Those ten minutes had felt like an eternity to Nick. As Judy's long ears disappeared from sight, the foxes face turned white underneath his coat. Nick may not have known right then and there what the emotion filling him was, but deep inside his mind, he knew _exactly_ what it was.

Life is not orderly. Life is a chaotic, messy maze where one single decision by one single entity could change an entire cities destiny. And for Zootopia, today was that day.

Just nobody knew it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hiding within the shadows of the colossal skyscrapers of downtown Zootopia was a small, patchworked area simply named the Fourth Ward. The aged neighborhood held a charm unique even to Zootopia. Crowded, narrow streets dotted with back-alleys gave shape to the neighborhood. Row after row of small, uniform apartments bordered the streets, allowing the citizens of the Fourth to easily access the hundreds of small business that called the area home.

The Fourth was one of the view areas in the city where predators and prey of all species had lived together in harmony for decades. During the panic that erupted during the Night Howler Incident; the Fourth, Sixth, and Third Wards were some of few areas of the city untouched by the chaos. The citizens of the Fourth simply went on with their lives as Savannah Central and almost every other area of the city succumbed to panic induced crime, until the situation was finally brought under control by the ZPD. In the months following, the ward had become synonymous with big city charm. Immigrants by the hundreds had flooded the area. Rent had slowly increased, and some of the small business found themselves unable to compete with the newly arrived chic department stores.

Crime had never been an issue within the ward. Sure, you had your petty crimes here and there, but nothing more than that. The few actual members of the criminal underworld that lived within the Fourth kept out of sight. This unique situation meant that the three ZPD precincts that patrolled the area had an _ample_ amount of free time on most, if not all shifts. And this had led to some _interesting_ timewasters being created.

"What about her? Friend or date?" Nick pointed a claw towards a well dressed blonde lynx sitting across from the pair's police cruiser, enjoying a steaming cup of coffee. A small black pack was tucked underneath her chair. Judy had parked the cruiser near a newly opened cafe, and the pair were indulging in tradition as old as the ZPD,

Mammal watching.

Since the first week of patrol, the duo had established a tradition for lunch. Instead of going into some fru-fru cafe and being overcharged for a cup of extremely marketed coffee, Nick had suggested mammal watching as an alternative. Judy loved the idea, and the activity had soon turned into the highlight of most days. There was something extremely relaxing about picking out a single, lone mammal and trying to figure out who exactly that person was.

"Date," Judy exclaimed. She shoved a fork full of carrot salad into her mouth. Swallowing, she turned towards Nick. "She's dressed way too nice for meeting a friend, and she's even done some makeup. Too easy." Almost as if on cue, her date arrived. Another lynx, a clearly nervous brown coated male, situated himself on the other side of the blonde. Chatter filled their table, and the unmistakable signs of young love soon engulfed the cafe.

"Hmph," Nick grumbled as he crunched a Cricket chip within his muzzle. "That _was_ too easy. Either you're getting too good at this Carrots, or I've lost my touch."

"The student has become the master." Judy's laugh filled the cruiser, and Nick blushed underneath his ruby fur. A slow, but unmistakable tingle crept up his spine like a snake coiling around his heart. Ever since the incident earlier today, the feeling had refused to leave Nick. It just sat inside of him, mocking him at every possible chance. His usually focused mind was a storm of random thoughts, each connecting and splintering off into other thoughts. A dull throb began to beat inside his head, matching rhythm with his pounding heart.

"Hello?" Judy's voice reached pulled at him, snapping him back into reality. "Earth to Nick. You okay man?" Nick shook his head from side to side, before taking a sip of water.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?

"Because you've been staring out the window for the last minute and a half," Judy stated bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick's usual smirk reappeared. "I'm admiring the fantastic brick facade over there." Judy snickered in laughter as the fox pretended to serenade the dull wall.

"I mean, just look at that facing brick." Nick held a clenched fist near his head, his eyes closing in _admiration_. "Umph, that is quality masonry right there. I'd definitely inspect those foundations for structural weaknesses." Judy, who had been desperately trying to hold in a laugh, exploded into laughter. Thankfully, her salad was no longer sitting on her lap, otherwise carrots and lettuce would have painted the inside of the cruiser.

Judy had somewhat recovered from her fit. As she wiped a tear, she struggled to keep a straight face. "You're a pig!"

"First off, that's insanely speciesist." Judy rolled her eyes, taking another sip from her small water bottle. "Secondly, I am clearly a fox," Nick stated smugly as he pointed a claw back towards himself. "No pig can rock these shades." He flicked the corner of the aviators, emphasizing the point. Judy reverted back into her laughing state. As the bunny tried and failed to recover, Nick turned towards the couple enjoying their date. Smiling from ear to ear, the two's body language conveyed the extreme comfort the two clearly felt.

The female lynx had excused herself, leaving the brown coated male alone at the table. Even with foxes well known bad eyesight, Nick could see the subtle nervous movements dotting his body. The twitching tail, rapidly blinking eyes and flushed skin. Pure, unfiltered organic young love.

A small, but noticeable feeling of jealousy overcame the fox. There was something so inviting about seeing a relationship like that one developing in front of his very eyes. Forcing himself away from the young couple, he turned towards Judy. The bunny had recovered from her laughing fit, and was checking something on her phone. Minutes passed with only the small crunches of food echoing around the silent cab.

"Carrots. I'm bored."

"I feel ya there Nick." Feigning surprise, she turned towards Nick in mock horror. "And we got three more weeks of this!"

"Please don't remind me." Nick continued to stare out lazily into the street, before quietly sighing. His racing heart rate had slowed to a gentle, rhythmic pulse. A euphoric sense of calm had washed over him. For the first time in weeks, the fox felt completely calm. "Can I be honest with you for a second Hopps?"

"Yeah. " She put away her phone and turned toward Nick. He was quietly staring out the window still. "What's up?"

"I kinda miss conning at times like this." Judy raised an eyebrow in surprise. Nick rarely talked about how he felt, and even when he did, it was always a set-up for a joke. But the quiet, gentle tone of his voice told her everything she needed to know.

"What do you miss?" She could see the hesitation on his face. Reaching over, she gently grasped his left arm. Nick would usually squirm out of her grip, but not today. Today was different. Ever since she had locked eyes with him this morning, some ancient part of her brain told her that today was going to be unique.

"It's hard to explain... Just..." He sighed, his mind working overtime. "I just kinda miss it. After doing something for as long as I did, you start to miss parts of it. The constant challenge and pressure to make every day a bigger and better haul than the one before. The excitement of counting money at the end of a long day, and seeing how all of your hard work paid off." Nick grew quiet, his mind lost in thought. Judy gripped his arm tighter, drawing him out of his thoughts. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that trying to adjust to a cop life has been harder than I thought." He smiled weakly at her, only for it to vanish seconds later.

Judy felt a bit of pity rise in her gut. Despite the foxes cocky, sly attitude, it was clear to her that Nick had some skeletons in his closet. For one, he never brought up his childhood under any circumstances. Whenever the bunny would try, Nick would rapidly change the topic. She knew that the muzzle incident was just one example of a scared, rough youth. From she had been able to piece together from the few times Nick talked about his past, Nick's only option for survival was conning.

She knew Nick had grown up as the only fox for miles, and despite his youthful appearance; Nick was almost 35. In his own words, the fox had seen some shit. But what exactly that shit was eluded her completely. She had always been an extrovert, wanting to know why and how mammals acted the way they did. Maybe this was the reason why she and Nick had always gotten along so well. Polar opposites attract as they say.

"Yeah... I know what you mean. My first week in Zootopia wasn't easy." She pointed towards herself. "Me, a small town bunny being whisked away into the grandest city on the planet with zero idea of what life was going to throw at me. You remember the first time we met?"

A smile slowly spread across Nick's face. "How could I forget? I think I told you 'You can only be what you are,' or something along those lines."

"That's right! And then I walked right into all that cement." The two exchanged a happy laugh as the memory of their first encounter rushed back to them. "Those workers were pissed." The pair laughed together, before the same silence from before fell over again.

"But, in the end, everything worked out fine," Judy said reassuringly. "You'll be fine Nick."

"Yeah, I know I will." He paused for a second. "I just needed to get that off my chest, thanks Carrots." His stoic expression had been replaced with a happy, legitimate grin. A sense of utter happiness filled the small bunny.

Judy let go of his arm, before lightly patting him on the shoulder. "No problem. You foxes, so emotional." Nick raised an eyebrow as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Me? Emotional? _Never_." Judy rolled her eyes as she turned the key, the cruiser roaring to life. As the bunny pulled the cruiser into traffic, a peculiar thought entered her mind.

Why exactly did they work together so well?

By society's standard, a relationship like this should have never happened. Not only were they predator and prey, but he was a fox, and she was a bunny. But even taking that away, they still the complete opposite of one another in almost every aspect.

Judy, the country born bunny from a large and loving family. Nick, the born and raised Zootopian fox who society had been trying to crush since the day he was born. Even their personalities were opposite. A scarred introvert and an emotional extrovert. By all logic, the friendship they had developed should have never happened. But that impossibility, that constant disapproval from society was why they fit so perfectly together.

After all, opposites attract for a reason.

* * *

 _ **Authors note**_ \- _Thanks for reaching this part! First off, thank you so much for the support this story is getting! Secondly, I am in need of an editor. If anyone feels qualified, please PM me and I will respond to you. Have a good week!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note_ -** **_Sorry about this being late._** ** _I would like to thank_ _DORKDOG, Dmale, The Chimp Pit and Gol273 for the editing help!_**

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Disney, Zootopia, or a lot of things. Please do not sue me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Judy's midnight black cruiser roared into the garage under Precinct One. As Judy pulled the cruiser into the pair's assigned parking spot, Nick let loose a deep sigh of relief. "Carrots. Let's never do that again."

Judy felt a smile slowly spread across her face. "Why not? I thought you loved driving around the Fourth for hours on end."

Nick chuckled quietly as he unlatched his seatbelt. "Oh yes. I love being a glorified taxi driver. " The two shared a small laugh. Nick exited the cruiser first, his paws landing on the cool concrete below. Judy hopped out, quickly striding to Nick's side. Despite the enormity of the garage, the small clicks of Nick's nails hitting against the concrete echoed around the complex.

The fox yawned loudly, the aviators hanging from his chest pocket as they reached the staircase leading into the main office complex. "I can't wait to just get home and collapse."

Judy cracked her back in response. "That sounds really nice. But, I can't. I know, it's depressing."

Nick raised an eyebrow, the pair entering the hallways that led to their small office. "You going somewhere after this?" Nick leaned in closer, a mocking smile appearing on his face. "Is it clubbing? You seem like a club bunny."

"Clubbing? Honey, do you know me?" A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips. The mental image of Judy raving drew a small chuckle from the fox. The pair had arrived at the small office they occupied. The door opened with a small creak, exposing the pairs quaint desks.

Nick moved towards his impeccably organized red oak desk, collapsing into a plush office chair. Pulling out his phone, he turned towards Judy. His tail lazily swung from side to side behind him. "What are you doing then? Grocery shopping? Rabbit things?"

Judy removed her tactical belt with a small click, hanging it next to her kevlar vest as she settled into her own chair. "Not rabbit things….Monday night is parent's night."

Nick put down his phone and made eye contact with the bunny. " _Parents_ night? What is that?"

Judy felt a slight blush bloom under her gray fur. "My parents are worry warts. They've always been like that. Part of the deal I 'agreed' to when I joined the ZPD is that I had to call them every week. And if I don't, they call until I pick up." Judy paused for a second as she noticed Nick's muzzle twitch in a peculiar way. _Meh, probably allergies. He has been taking those allergy pills a lot recently. Must be all the pollen in the air._

Nick's trademark grin flooded his face. "That's absolutely adorable. Do they tell you a bedtime story too?"

The blush became far more noticeable, an annoyed grin flashed on her face. "Shut it fox." The pair exchanged a small laugh together. "What's your plans for tonight? Have any sneaky fox stuff planned?"

"Sneaky fox time is Friday night. Monday is normal fox night." A shocked expression filled Judy's face. Nick simply shook his head in amusement. "I know. Astonishing.." Silence filled the room as both officers filled out the necessary paperwork that was required every day. Since nothing occurred today, the process would only take several minutes. But few things in life are that simple.

Despite the calm mask that dominated Nick's face, his mind was a swirling mess of memories, thoughts, and stress. His heartbeat slowly sped up in his chest, like an unstoppable train.

 _Not now_. He took a quiet, but deep breath. His brilliant emerald eyes closed, along with his hidden right-hand clenching shut. _Not in front of her._

Parents. That was the one word Nick purposefully avoided like the plague. Memories of guilt, stress and pain forced themselves to the surface of his mind. Memories that needed to stay locked away. Releasing his right hand, he reached into his desk and pulled out a small unmarked white bottle of _allergy_ pills. Grabbing a single cyan pill, he quickly glanced towards his partner. Judy was still glued to her paperwork, and failed to notice Nick swallow the cyan pill with a practiced concealment.

The _allergy_ pills would take several minutes to take effect, but a lot could happen in several minutes. That he knew from experience. One single minute could transform someone's life.

As the bunny checked boxes, signed on dotted lines, and completed the general bureaucratic nightmare that was ZPD paperwork, she found herself thinking back to the conversation she and Nick had shared at lunch.

The conversation may have only lasted a minute, but in that gray cruiser, she had seen an every-so-slight glimpse of the real Nicholas Wilde. Not the Officer, or the con-fox, but the _actual_ fox that hid beneath this sly and confident mask.

A fox that Judy desperately wanted to meet. Ever since that fateful midnight ride aboard the gondola, she had been dying to meet the soft side of Nick. The side that desperately wanted someone, anyone to latch onto.

But that side of Nick was locked behind that mask. From what she had gathered from the few friends of Nick she had been able to talk to, the fox had acted in his sly attitude since he was a teenager. No doubt the incident with the Junior Ranger Scouts had been the tipping point, but the life of discrimination that came afterward must have cemented that mask. And the kithood that formed that mask in the first place. And that's what she wanted to know more about.

 _But why me? Why did he let me see past it?_

Within her mind, her own voice answered back. _Because he trusts you. And you trust him._

But was it trust she felt? Or was it something more. A feeling that had been eating at her for months. A feeling that had started on that fateful gondola ride.

Nick had something about him that Judy found… charming. The boring hours of patrols seemed to fly by when the fox was lounging in the passenger's seat next to her. The nonstop stream of jokes, stories and tall tales that emerged from his orange muzzle never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Nick's voice interrupted her mental monologue. "Carrots. Could I ask you something?"

Judy's head peeked up from the paperwork with a smile. "Yeah? If you're asking me to fill out your paperwork, that's a no. You are on your own there."

A dry laugh escaped his muzzle. A sinking feeling appeared in her stomach as she inspected Nick's face. Under the cheap fluorescent light, a sheen of sweat had formed on his features. Judy could see the gears turning in his head. " I-I just wanted to know if you were doing something tomorrow night."

Judy felt her gut completely drop out of her chest. Few thing surprised her anymore, but this did. This came completely out of left field. Her small heart began to jackhammer in her chest. Was he about to say...No way. "Uh… no. Why-why do you ask?"

Nick's claws twitched nervously. His confident and sly mannerisms slipping away by the second. "Well…. I-I was wondering if you wanted to… " His tail thumped against the office chair; an erratic beat that fit perfectly with the feel of the room.

 _Say it you dumb fox! Just say it!_

"Carro- _Judy_ , do you maybe want to go out to eat tomorrow night…. with me." He practically whispered the last part. The nervous beat vanished, leaving only deafening silence in its wake.

Time froze.

An icy cold rushed through Judy's veins, almost as if the Universe itself was watching the events unfold. Anything resembling a coherent thought vanished from her mind. Her foot thumped against the air. _Did he just say that? Did he really just say that?!_

The logical voice answered her once again. _Yes, he just said that. Calm down Judy. You're panicking. No reason to panic._

 _He just asked me out! That's kinda've a cause for panic!_

 _Why? He's your best friend. Best friends do things like this._

Best friend. Your handsome, wise-cracking fox best friend. The best friend that always puts a spring in your step.

 _Come on Judy. Stop dancing around the question and accept it. He's not just a friend to you._ _And you're not just a friend to him._

In that instant, something clicked in Judy's mind. The voice in her head was right. He wasn't just her friend, and she wasn't just his. _Oh no. Oh nonononono. This- This isn't supposed to happen!_

 _Well, it did. You can't just stare into space. Answer the damn question!_

Nick's voice was just above a whisper. His ears were bent back, his green eyes dilated in clear distress. "If you don't want to go, it's fine-"

Judy jumped out of the chair and ran towards Nick, her arms waving back and forth. "N-No! I mean, yes!"

Nick's ears shot up, his body recoiling in obvious shock. It took every available muscle in his body to prevent him from falling onto the floor below. His jaw had fallen open, revealing rows of narrow teeth. His tail remained motionless, his mind trying to process just what exactly had happened. "Really? You do!?"

Judy's foot thumped against the carpeted floor, a stupidly large grin filling her face. "Yeah! I'd love too!"

The fox stared at her with a look of utter confusion; his eyes rapidly widening. Had it been this simple all along? His jaw slowly closed as the realization of what had transpired occurred to him, matching the wagging of his tail. A feeling of utter euphoria filled his entire body.

"G...Great! Sweet!"

The pair stared at each other for a moment, savoring each other. Judy responded first, her heart still hammering within her chest. "What time do you have in mind?"

A beaming grin had formed on the fox's muzzle. "What time works for you? I don't want to-"

"Any!" She interjected, unable to contain her growing excitement. Then awkwardly pausing as her ears twitched in a sporadic fashion. "I mean, seven sounds pretty good. Yeah, seven. Tomorrow." She paused again. "Tomorrow at seven!"

Nick nodded his head. His mind had recovered from the shock, and was now rapidly scanning for several restaurants that would work. The fox hadn't even considered that yes was an option, let alone the clear excitement she was feeling. "Seven, got it. I was thinking the Midnight Ride. Cheap, and open to predators and prey!"

"That sounds perfect!"

"Great! Tomorrow at seven at the Midnight Ride."

The pair had recovered from the high, and now they found themselves staring at each other. Judy's foot was still thundering against the carpet below, almost matching tempos with Nick's own twitching tail. The enormity of what had just transpired crashed against them with the force of a train. Judy's face turned a deep crimson, even managing to show through her gray fur, which mixed perfectly with the haunted expression dominating Nick's face.

Nick nervously scratched his arm, his eyes scanning the room until they landed onto a clock. "I-I should probably get home. Fox stuff and all."

"Me too! I mean, not fox stuff, but perfectly normal bunny things."

Nick slowly stood up from his chair, and shuffled towards the door. Fumbling with his glasses, he turned back towards his partner. His haunted expression had been overtaken with a timid smile. "See ya tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow!" The door closed behind Nick with a sharp click, leaving Judy alone in the small office. Collapsing into her chair, she sat for a moment in complete silence.

That, whatever that was, had just happened. She was going on a date. A date with a fox; a handsome fox.

* * *

Clawhauser's tail thumped against the side of his office chair. The cheetah had just finished his first dinner, and was now moving onto a small feast of various candies. His shift was almost over, but despite his predications of a busy day, nothing of interest had occurred. The majority of Officers had already returned from their shifts, no doubt filling out the respective paperwork before leaving for the day. His replacement, a no-nonsense Moose simply known as Mack, would be taking his place in an hour for the night shift.

His feet tapped against the metal ring that surrounded the bottom of his stool to the beat of Gazelles newest hit.

A quiet _tweet_ emerged from his phone and Clawhauser immediately grabbed desperately for it. Displayed against his background was a cyan bar, telling the cheetah that Gazelle had just posted a new photo.

Squealing with delight, Clawhauser opened the app with a practiced speed. The photo in question was a selfie of Gazelle and a young brown bear. Both had smiles that reached from ear to ear. The caption beneath read:

 _A big Zootopia welcome to Greg! #Zootopia #WelcometotheZoo_

Clawhauser squealed in delight, his tail hammering against the chair. As the cheetah quickly retweeted the picture, the gentle sounds of someone walking came to his attention. Turning to his left, his eyes fell on the cleaned up form of Nick Wilde.

The fox was slowly walking towards the exit, but the detail that caught Clawhauser's attention was the stunned or expression dominating his face. His emerald eyes were glazed over, and his jaw hung open slightly. His paws were tucked into his pockets, and the unusual twitching of his tail gave him a possessed like appearance. The records room was known to have several… odd tales associated with it.

Clawhauser put down his phone, turning his attention towards the possibly possessed fox. "You going home Nick?"

Nick paused in front of the reception desk. "I… Yeah, I am Spots. Yourself?"

Clawhauser shrugged nonchalantly, pointing a claw towards the ticking clock above him. "I got an hour left." His attention turned towards Nick, who seemed to be staring into space and time itself. "You okay? Did you see a ghost or something?"

Nick slowly turned towards Clawhauser. A small grin had formed on his face, like he had just figured out a complex mathematical equation. "I think I just made a life changing decision."

Clawhauser eyes widened at Nick's odd choice of words. A knot had begun to form in his stomach, and it definitely wasn't his dinner. "You did what now?"

Nick's muzzle broke into a wide grin, the fox winking at Clawhauser before turning and walking towards the exit. A noticeable spring had appeared in his step, and his tail swished from side to side in obvious joy.

"Officer Clawhauser!" A baritone voice suddenly boomed out.

Turning around, Clawhauser noticed the massive form of Bogo walking towards him. "Yes Chief?"

"Did you finish those TPS reports?"

"I'm a dispatcher Sir. I have no idea what that is."

Bogo paused for a second, trying to find some kind of loophole in Clawhausers logic. Unfortunately there wasn't one. "Meh. How's everything looking down there?"

"Peachy! It's been quiet for the most part. Oh! I think _it_ happened!" He ecstatically yelled out, nearly squealing with delight at the prospect of _it._

"It? Clawhauser, what have I told you about pronouns?!"

"Sorry Chief. I think Anderson just won the bet!"

"The bet? What bet?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't know. Spit it out!"

"I think Wilde just asked Hopps out."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well, no-"

"Then I don't care." After stomping off he added over his shoulder, "And do something productive!"

As he went back to whatever he was doing, he had to constantly remind himself that he did, in fact, _not_ care. He wouldn't get involved with the shenanigans that nearly everyone else was now. A couple of giant betting pools on the two stars of Precinct One and when, or whether or not they'd end up professing their love for each other.

It didn't take long after Nick was assigned as Judy's partner that everybody started to notice some serious Chemistry going on between the two. And inevitably, people couldn't resist having some fun with such a prospect. The tricky part was keeping it hidden from the two ingenious detectives.

* * *

The odor emanating from the ZTA station was infamous among the citizens of Zootopia. The combination of oil, machinery, heat and sweating bodies combined to form a stench known to the residents as "The Smell."

Despite this, Judy showed no signs of noticing the smell as she boarded a fully loaded Animalia Loop tram. The ride home would only take fifteen minutes at the max, but time wasn't a problem for her right now. Neither was the smell, or the crowded tram, or the complete lack of seating.

Nothing could take away the feeling of utter happiness filling every inch of her body. The only other time in her life she had felt anything close to this was her graduation from the academy.

As she squeezed between a young doe, whilst avoiding the large hooves of a well dressed moose, the music that played through her headphones matched her ecstatic mood. The song was an upbeat EDM soundtrack, and she found herself thumping along to the addictive beat as the tram rumbled into life.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, the tram pulled into the Pack Street station. The usual chaos of unloading mammals prevented her from a speedy exit off the tram, but she soon found herself walking down the rusted green stairs that led to Pack Street.

Row after row of identical apartment blocks lined the busy street. Several minutes of walking later, she arrived at Grand Pangolin Apartments. The dull gray exterior of the multi floored building added a certain big city charm. Walking up the aged wooden staircase that led to her small apartment, she ran the last couple of steps until she was face to face with the ancient door to her dwelling.

Fumbling with the keys, the door creaked open, revealing her quaint home. Throwing her various items onto the chair, she jumped onto her bed and let out a sigh of content.

That dumb, handsome fox had done it. Grabbing one of the aged pillows lying beside her, she squeezed it with every ounce of strength she could manage. A fitting squee escaped her smiling lips. Her eyes stared at the patchwork ceiling. Her chest felt like a gentle fire was raging within, casting a warm heat throughout her body.

 _That just happened. That really just happened!_

 _Calm down Judy. He just asked you to dinner. Maybe he's just trying to pay you back?_

 _Oh shut up. You saw the look on his face._

Judy felt herself facepalm. _Look, as part of yourself, I'm telling you not to take this too far. Don't go all crazy bunny on him._

 _I'm not going to go crazy bunny on him._

 _You're having a debate with yourself. Crazy is very much an option right now._

Her stomach growled in a clear 'feed me' tone, breaking the intense mental debate with a thunderous roar. Releasing the pillow from her vice like grip, she rolled off the bed.

Approaching her fridge, she reached inside, inspecting the various carrot themed items. Frozen carrots, carrot juice, roasted carrots, pickled carrots, carrot fries, carrot souffles, and plain carrots.

Selecting a cheap microwavable carrot meal, she popped the cardboard creation into her microwave. As the meal slowly rotated within the glass prison, she found herself staring out her dusty window. The dull gray buildings around her unfortunately blocked a view of the crystal clear waters of Harmony Bay.

The beeping of her microwave brought her attention back towards her waiting food. Glancing up at the clock hanging above her bed, she noticed what time it was.

It's seven thirty already? They should be calling in…

As if on cue, her charging cell phone began to ring. A video call was coming in, and she knew exactly who it was from. Lounging into her uncomfortable desk chair, she answered the incoming call.

Her parents smiling form appeared on the small screen. A grin slowly emerged on Judy's face.

"Hey Mom, hey dad! " She waved at the small device.

Stu answered first, his usual cheery tone echoing from the compact speaker. "Hey Jude the Dude! What's happening!"

"Just got back from work." A slight blush started to spread across her face. "Had quite the interesting day, full of... 'things'..."

Things. That was a stupidly simple yet fitting way to describe the day that had just occurred.

"Things? Did something happen? Did you get shot?!"

"Stu, relax." Bonnie chided. "What kinds of things dear? You look… well, you're practically glowing."

"Oh, you know..." Thoughts floated around her head like tiny bugs. A sheepish smile replaced her grin. "Just...making Zootopia a better place!"

"Oh, that's great hun." A grin formed on Stu's face.

"Yeah we always knew you would. You did save the city after all! " Bonnie added with a chuckle. "So what happened though? We want details; surely it wasn't another meter maid day was it?"

"No, no, not at all. Just a completely normal patrol! Caught a bad guy or two, did some paperwork with Nick." Her smile doubled in size. "Completely normal shift!"

"Jude, you're red as a tomato." Stu assumed a serious expression. "What're you not telling us?"

"I... I'm…" The grin that had dominated her face slowly morphed into a nervous smile.

A concerned expression appeared on their faces. "You're…?"

Knowing that there was no way out of the situation, a sigh escaped her lips. Better to just get this over with. "I got asked out to dinner."

"Dinner? That's great honey! Who asked you out?"

"...A friend."

Stu narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "A… male friend?"

"Just a friend." She stated with stubborn finality.

Bonnie's smile filled her gray face as she tapped Stu on the back. "Oooh, how great! Jude's first real night out in the big bad city!"

Her first real night out. Despite her living in Zootopia for over a year, she had barely explored the area outside her apartment. Her path rarely strayed from the way to the train, to the precinct, grocery store and back. She had been invited, along with Nick, to several after-case celebrations, but usually ended up declining them. Contrary to her outgoing personality, relaxing in her quaint apartment was a guilty pleasure, and she still wasn't _that_ comfortable with all of her co-workers to just chill out with after work. Besides Nick of course.

"Thanks Mom." Stu continued his look of suspicion, but a quick glance from Bonnie softened the expression.

" I know you'll have fun! When are you going?"

"Tomorrow night." Judy felt the blush on her face come back. "It was kinda of a spur of a moment deal."

The sound of something crashing in the background turned her parents attention away from the blushing bunny. Her mother facepalmed as Stu groaned in annoyance. "I got this one Bonnie. Have a good night Jude!" Stu stood up, walking out of the view of the camera. "Garrett, what have I told you about messing with the blender?!"

The sound of something metal crashing into wood drew a chuckle from Judy. "I'm going to go help your father."

"Alright Mom. Good talking to you!"

"You too dear! And Judy." Bonnie leaned in close towards the camera.

"Yeah?"

A maniacal grin appeared on her mother's face. "Enjoy your date."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note- _Sorry about this taking so long! I hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Disclaimer- _I don't own Zootopia, Disney, or anything else appearing in this story. Please don't sue me._**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Nick's claws drummed rhythmically against the plastic desk. The rest of his fellow Precinct One officers were slowly making their way into the Bullpen. Several of the officers gave Nick an odd stare or two, but left the fox alone. A calm smile was painted on his muzzle, and his fluffy tail lazily swung to and fro.

Despite the month's assignments already being given out, attendance was still mandatory for the morning meeting. Not that Nick really cared about that right now.

Judy wouldn't be arriving for several more minutes, but those minutes would feel like hours to Nick. Not that time was an issue for the fox right now. The tingling feeling that had been teasing his body for days had morphed overnight into the gooey, warm sensation currently dominating his entire body. His left foot quietly tapped against the tiled floor in the same rhythmic beat of his hand.

His emerald eyes slowly closed as a gentle sigh escaped his throat. No matter what happened during his shift, today was going to be a good day. That he was sure of. Today was going to be a day to remember.

The night before, the fox had argued with himself for what seemed like hours over a painfully complex subject. What exactly was going to happen tonight? Was it just going to be another dinner, similar to the occasional lunches the pair shared during slower than usual shifts?

He knew damn well that tonight was not going to be just another dinner. Judy, and his own reaction had made that crystal clear. He had stretched out from behind his mask, and it had been _so_ , so worth the risk.

The twinkle, the shine that filled Judy's amethyst eyes combined with the crimson blush blooming beneath her fur was a sight that had been burned into Nick's mind for all eternity.

Even if the dinner turned out just that, a dinner, Nick was going to enjoy every single second. That he knew for sure.

As the rest of the officers slowly took their seats around him, the minutes began to tick away.

Judy's cheery morning voice brought the fox out of his morning daydream. "Nick, move over."

Turning towards the bunny, a cheeky grin appeared on his muzzle Judy looked exactly like she did every morning. Kevlar vest, skin-tight police suit, and her youthful smile. But this morning, there was something else. Maybe it was a feeling or a sensation, but something was noticeably different about the bunny. "What's the magic word Carrots?"

Judy rolled her eyes at the fox, before punching Nick square in the shoulders. Several of the other officers snickered in amusement at the foxes pained expression.

"Ow." Nick gently rubbed his shoulder as Judy hopped into the chair. "What is with you and the punching?"

"I enjoy punching you." A groan of annoyance emerged from Nick's muzzle, causing Judy to stick her pink tongue out towards the fox.

"Understatement right there." Bogo would be arriving any moment now, but Nick needed to get back at the bunny. An evil smirk appeared on his muzzle. "You enjoy punching me like I enjoy blueberries. You sure you're not a sadist or something?"

The question seemingly caught Judy completely off guard, and a brief, but noticeable blushed flashed on her face. Nick raised an eyebrow in surprise as the bunny stammered in shock.

"Oh, wow." Nick leaned in closer, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "Not gonna lie Carrots, I didn't need to know that about you. I always suspected you as more of a-"

"Shut up Wilde."

"Pssh, that's never gonna happen. Besides, you know you love it."

* * *

The rest of the ten-hour shift passed without anything of importance. Sure, the pair dealt with the occasional traffic stop and angry citizen, but no city saving events. Saving an entire city rarely happens once in an individual's lifetime; twice is practically unheard of.

All in all, the day was just… a day.

A normal patrol shift. And they were eternally grateful for it. Neither were sure they'd be able to deal with some else than their mind very efficiently today. They were far too occupied with other matters.

Despite the normality of the day, there was a certain tension lingering between the duo. A sort of nervous energy that refused to leave the minds of either officer. Both, even without vocalizing it, knew the other was just waiting for time to reach 7:00 P.M.

* * *

Nick's heart slowly began to pound as the fox disembarked from the ZTA and descended the worn green stairs that led to Rose Avenue. Stepping onto the sidewalk below, the fox stopped near a street light and inhaled, savoring the unique stench that Vos Heights was legendary for.

The combination of trash, machinery, food, and other smells combined into a heavy organic aroma unique to Vos Heights. Just another one of those "smells" you got used to in a big city like Zootopia.

 _I haven't been down here in years. And nothing's changed._

The Heights was one of the parts of Zootopia that Nick loved. Sure, the massive cathedrals of glass and steel that cast dominating shadows from downtown looked nice on a postcard for the average tourist, but for Nick, this was the _real_ Zootopia. The countless sidewalk vendors selling whatever you wanted and more combined with row after row of uniform brick buildings drew a smile from the fox's muzzle.

Mammals from all walks of life, both predator and prey alike, moved in chaotic harmony along the wide sidewalks of the avenue. Despite Vos originally being a predator-dominated neighborhood, prey mammals had slowly worked their way into the unique culture. The air was filled with car horns, and the earth-shaking rumble of a departing ZTA train added the perfect bass undertone to the chaotic symphony of Vos Heights.

 _I really missed this place didn't I?_ His eyes peeked down at the silver watch clasped around his right paw. _6:30? Thought it'd be later than that._

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes stood between him and his dinner. Thirty agonizingly long minutes. His eyes glanced back towards the sidewalk. Out of some instinct, Nick had begun to walk towards the Midnight Ride.

 _Do I need to get there before she does? Or does she get there before me? I didn't think of this did I? Crap!_

 _Just go to the damn restaurant and get a table. Stop overthinking this. You're a grown fox; stop acting like a nervous kit. Enjoy yourself already!_

 _Thanks… me? Am I talking to myself?_

Whatever aspect of his mind that had just scolded him failed to respond, but the advice from himself seemed sound. Go to the Ride, get a table, and enjoy himself. Three painfully simple tasks that he would no doubt over-complicate somehow.

The gooey feeling that had dominated his body since the night before had slowly faded away. A nervous, icy cold sensation had replaced it. As the fox approached the aged establishment, the icy sensation began to intensify and strengthen to the point he was almost starting to shake.

 _This is going to be a long thirty minutes, isn't it?_

* * *

The Midnight Ride was a restaurant as old as Vos Heights itself. The hole in the wall restaurant was almost indistinguishable from the other brick buildings that lined Rose Avenue. The only defining feature was the neon blue sign still spelling out 'The Midnight Ride'. From the sidewalk, Nick heard the faint sound of music combined with low conversation emerging from the antique wooden doors.

Taking a deep breath, the fox opened the doors. The tantalizing aroma of roasting vegetables, grease, and the faint odor of alcohol-elicited a grin from Nick. The restaurant, much like the menu, hadn't been changed in years.

The same simple brown and red interior with ancient wooden tables occupied the main hall, with an oak bar lining the opposite wall. Mammals of all species, predator and prey alike, enjoyed themselves in low conversation. As Nick approached the skinny doe receptionist, he noticed several mammals, mostly predator, take a glance at the fox.

"Hi, I need a table-"

A deep, accented voice boomed out from behind the doe. "Nick?! Is that you?"

Walking towards the fox was a large honey badger. Thin wisps of gray peeked from his midnight black fur. The badger wore a simple, but elegant uniform consisting of black slacks, and a crimson polo shirt. A small menu was clutched in his claws. "Geno?!"

The pair embraced, sending an odd look though the waiting customers. Geno pulled away, a thrilled grin filling his face. "You sly devil. How many months has it been?"

"Too long. You're still working here?"

"I'll be working here as long as I can stand. Hell, they'll probably bury me in the back somewhere."

"Only way they'll get you to leave."

"Like Michael could stand me leaving." The pair exchanged a hearty laugh. "How you been doing? I haven't seen ya for months, months I tell ya! You still running with Fennick?"

Nick sheepishly rubbed his back, an old nervous habit of the fox. "Actually, no." Shock flashed on Geno's face. "Got a new job in fact. A legit one."

A smile blossomed on the badger's muzzle. "A legit job? What, popsicle salesmen not good enough for ya?"

"I've sadly had to give up the frozen business."

The badger shook his head in mock disappointment. "Shame."

Nick glanced down towards his watch. The watch read 6:51, and his already nervous heart seemingly skipped a beat. As enjoyable as the conversation with Geno was, Nick needed to get seated. And fast. "Say, not trying to be rude here, but could I get-"

"Seated? Of course, where are my manners." Geno assumed his usual role, pointing and snapping at various members of the Midnight Ride's staff. He walked down the carpeted steps towards the dining hall, beckoning Nick to follow. "You want your usual bar stool?"

"Not tonight. I'll need a… table." Nick could see a confused expression appear on Geno's aged face. "For two."

"For two…?" The badger paused for a second, before returning to his professional attitude. "Oh, yeah of course. That would ah, explain the get-up." Geno guided Nick towards a quiet area of the dining hall. Nick could sense the badger inspecting him from top to bottom. "The gray suits you Nick. Much less blinding than the green."

Nick glanced down at his outfit. The fox had chosen a simple, but fitting combination. Black slacks, an untucked charcoal dress shirt, and a loosened black tie. Instead of his usual _Thousand Islands_ cologne, Nick had decided to debut a far more expensive fragrance simply titled _Sauvage_.

"I didn't know you were a badger of fashion Geno."

"I'm a Maître D Nick. Fashion comes with the job." Leaning in, Geno's voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, how else am I supposed to know who to give the good wine too?"

Nick snickered in response. "That so?"

The pair arrived at a table for two in the quiet corner of the restaurant, motioning for Nick to sit. The black table cloth was clean, with various knives and other eating utensils neatly arranged. "Here ya go. This ah, good enough for you Mr. Fancy Fox?"

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous nickname. "Mr. Fancy Fox?"

"You heard me." Geno puffed up, as if he was preparing to fight the fox. "What, you going to do somethin about it?"

"Besides silently judge you? Nah." The pair exchanged a laugh again as Nick browsed the simple menu.

"Can I get you started with somethin? I got a nice Meadowland Red in the back."

"Not tonight Geno." Alcohol, especially with Nick's arriving guest, didn't seem like the best idea. "Got some iced tea? I feel like being boring."

"Iced tea?" Geno looked insulted, his golden eyes staring at the fox incredulously. "You want iced tea?"

"Yes."

"Like, plain iced tea?" Nick nodded his head in approval. "I mean; I can spike it if you want." The disapproving look from the fox forced a sigh of disappointment to emerge from Geno. "Fine, fine. Such a shame." A moment of silence passed, and Geno didn't seem to be leaving.

"Do you need help my dear Geno?"

"Nick. Who's this uh, guest of yours?"

"Well, they have fur, a face, four limbs." A purposefully over the top look of surprise filled Nick's features. "So, they're a mammal!"

"Well no shit. They like, a vixen? Cheetah? ...Wolverine?" The fox shook his head at each response, his sly grin forcing a nervous expression to appear on Geno's face. "Nick, the hell are you bringing into my restaurant?"

"Nothing that hasn't walked into this place before."

Nick could see a small vein blossom into existence on the badgers face. He may have joked a bit too much in hindsight. "I'm askin so I know who to send to the table smart-ass."

The fox's eyes rolled in annoyance. "Last name should be Hopps. With an H."

"Hopps?" Nick could see the confusion evident across Geno's face. "What kind of predator has Hopps as a last name?"

A quiet snicker escaped from Nick. "You need to get your hearing checked Geno."

"Why's that?"

"Because…. No, you'll have to wait and see." A sadistic smile filled the fox's face. Nick motioned towards the waiting crowd near the door. "Now, don't you have waiting customers to attend to Geno? And my iced tea?"

Geno shook his head in clear annoyance, before turning and walking towards the waiting crowd of restaurant guests. As the badgers stout body exited Nick's eyesight, the fox breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced down towards his watch. 6:58PM.

 _Two minutes Nick._

His tail twitched nervously behind him. His heart pounded within his chest; a feeling Nick was becoming all too familiar with. For a split second, he debated running out the door to save himself from whatever was about to happen.

 _Relax Nick._ There it was again. That calm, reassuring voice from within his head. _You look good, as always. You smell good, as always._

 _I know that! But, what if she's-?_

 _Late? Even if she is, so what? She's not going to ditch you, and you know that. Shut up and enjoy yourself. You're being all emotional again. It's kinda weird. That's Carrot's job_

The fox mentally sighed in defeat. The voice was right. Judy would arrive, probably nervous. He would tell some joke to break the ice, she would laugh in that wonderful, joyous tone, and the rest of the night would follow suit.

 _You're right._

 _Of course I am! I'm you after all. Well, a saner version of you. Now, stop acting like a tween! It's embarrassing frankly._

 _Shut the hell up._

Nick could practically feel the voice grinning inside his head. _There we go. You're going to do fine._ And with that, the voice was gone; vanishing into the void of his mind. His heart rate was still elevated, but nowhere near the breakneck speed of moments ago.

For a minute or so, the fox simply stared at the menu in front of him. No panicked thoughts crossed his mind, or any thoughts at all. He was just staring. Nothing more, nothing less. For a reason his stressed mind couldn't exactly explain, staring at the aged white paper of the menu was insanely relaxing.

Looking down at his watch, the hands pointed towards 7:02. 7:02 quickly became 7:10, and still no sign of the bunny. _Should I text her?_

The question was soon answered as Geno's baritone voice called out from just beyond his vision. "Ah, Ms. Hopps. Follow me please!" Nick's slow heart rate skyrocketed as the realization that the dinner wasn't _going_ to happen.

It _was_ happening.

And that's when Judy appeared. She wasn't wearing anything over the top. Simple white pants, and a buttoned up dress shirt with a small flower encrusted on the lapel. In fact, the outfit was essentially the feminine version of what Nick was wearing.

Maybe it was the smile blooming on her face as she made eye contact with the fox, or maybe it was the clothes. Nick didn't know for sure, but he did know something.

She didn't look pretty. She looked flat out gorgeous.

Paying no attention to the amused grin on Geno's face, Nick continued to stare as Judy took a seat in front of him. Based on the movement of amethyst her eyes, she was doing the exact same thing he was. Nick felt the same gooey warmth creep slowly into his body once more.

Geno's amused voice broke the staring match. "Here's your drink Nick." Sitting the ice-cold drink down, he turned towards Judy. "And for you?"

The bunny shook her head in an adorable fashion as she faced the grinning Geno. "Water please. Just water."

"You got it. I'll be right back." Turning around, the badger waltzed off, leaving the pair alone again.

Judy was the first to speak, her voice carrying in a soft tone. "You look good Nick. I like the tie."

"Th-Thanks." Nick could feel his cheeks burning crimson. "You- you look beautiful yourself."

Judy's face turned rose red underneath her fur as those brilliant eyes turned away from Nick."Tha-Thank you." Nick's sense of smell detected an unusual aroma emanating from the well-dressed bunny. A sweet smell that reminded Nick of blossoming flowers mixed with an earthy undertone. _Perfume?_

"I'm sorry about being late! The train got delayed, and then I-"

Nick raised his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. A comforting smile filled his face as he took a casual sip from the tea. "You're _fine_ Judy. Don't worry about it."

Judy stared at him for a second, seemingly frozen by the fox's nonchalant answer. "You're not mad or anything?" The relief was evident in her voice as the fox chuckled quietly.

"Oh no. I'm _fuming_ in anger." Judy cracked a smile, the stress slowly leaving her features. The ice wasn't broken yet, but cracks were starting to form. Her eyes were focused on his tie, or maybe it was his chest?

Gulping, Nick took another sip of his tea. He had expected her to be a bit nervous, but this was above and beyond anything he had considered. It almost matched his own level. "Did you have a hard time finding this place?"

Her eyes met his own. "Kind of. To be honest, I've never been to this part of the city before."

"You haven't? You're missing out Hopps; Vos Heights is great."

"Vos Heights?" She inquired with a curious head tilt that Nick found absolutely adorable. "The name on the ZTA stop was Rose Avenue."

"That's just the name of the street." He leaned in closer to the bunny and whispered, as if he was telling her some long lost secret. "The area around us is called Vos Heights."

Judy leaned in closer to play along. "I like it; it sounds all mysterious and foreign."

"You do seem to have an obsession with all things mysterious and foreign."

A grin strikingly similar to his own grew on her face. "I _like_ mysterious and foreign things."

"Well now, I'm glad we have that in common."

The pair found themselves inches apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Emerald stared back at amethyst once more, something that seemed to happen often; both twinkling from the dim lighting of the Ride. Judy was the first to break the staring contest, turning down to look at her menu.

"Speaking of exotic things, what's good to eat here?"

Nick blinked rapidly, trying to regain his composure. "Oh, um, nothing's bad. I don't think they have a carrot combo though."

"Hardy har. What are you getting?"

"Me?" Fix froze as a particular thought entered his mind. He was planning on ordering the baked salmon, but there was the slight hitch. Just a tiny biological difference between the two.

Nick ate meat. Judy did not.

 _She's never seen me eat meat before._ _Oh fuck, oh fuck! Nick, you're an idiot._

Judy had seen the fox eat salads, some insects, but never actual meat. Don't eat meat in front of prey had been somewhat of an unstated rule since Nick had been a kit. There wasn't anything morally wrong about it; everyone knew predators ate meat. But that still didn't make it any less awkward for the fox.

Quickly scanning the menu again, the fox mentally cursed. Besides a salad, which Nick was absolutely sick of, almost every dish in the Rides' menu contained some kind of meat. Breaking that societal code, especially on a first date, wasn't the best idea.

Judy's voice broke the mental debate within the fox. "Judy to Nick, come in Nick."

A dry smile broke out on Nick's face. He looked up at the bunny, who was clearly quite amused. "I'm here; just tryin to figure out what to get."

"I can tell." She paused, her eyes studying the fox's unusual facial expression. It wasn't fear, or nervousness. No, it was reluctance. But why?

 _He's a meat eater you dumb bunny._

 _Well duh._

 _You don't get it? Urgh, he's trying to avoid eating said meat._

"Nick, if you want to like, get some fish or something, that's fine. It's not going to bother me."

Nick practically recoiled out of his seat. His ears popped up in a frankly adorable manner. "It- it is?"

"Uh, yeah? I've been watching you tear through Insect bars for months." She chuckled lightly at the foxes unsettled appearance, wishing she had a camera right now. "A little fish isn't going to scare me away."

"You sure? I mean, if it's uncomfortable I could-"

"Nick." She reached out and grabbed the foxes arm. Nick's hand twitched as she made contact. Her paw feeling extraordinarily comforting and nice against him. "Order the damn fish."

He ordered the fish.

* * *

Nick was right about one thing. Everything on the menu, despite the cheap cost, was _really_ good. Her roasted carrots topped with various leafy greens didn't exactly look like elegant dining, but the dish was fantastic. The vegetable smoothie that Geno offered for an appetizer wasn't the worst thing she had ever eaten by a long shot, though it was a bit too heavy on the kale for her liking. Nick, though at first a bit squeamish, had inhaled his baked salmon.

Still, the vision of his sharp incisors actually being used for the purpose nature had intended was an unforgettable sight. Simply sweeping the fact that he was a predator under the rug to rid herself of the prejudice she once held had an odd side effect. She had somehow forgotten the fact that Nick was a _carnivore._ He wasn't gnawing at the salmon, or purposefully trying to scare her, but saying she wasn't a bit uncomfortable would be a lie.

However, the rest of the night had gone fantastically. For the first time in months, she felt truly relaxed. As the night progressed, she found herself leaning closer and closer towards the fox for various reasons, and from the genuine smile that refused to leave Judy's face, he was feeling the same way.

Despite her refusal to have any alcohol, a feeling similar to being buzzed slowly became more and more pronounced within her. A feeling she didn't want to leave, no matter what the consequences would be.

The night had turned late, and the majority of the other customers had left. Geno had spent an unusual amount of time near the pair, and from Nick's comfortable body language towards the badger, the two clearly knew each other.

As Geno returned to pick up the pairs plates, the badger did something surprising. He grabbed a chair, and sat down near the corner of the table.

"Sorry for interrupting you two, but I gotta ask you guys this. How do you know each other?"

Nick turned pale underneath his fur. He had been dreading this moment from his first conversation with Geno. Looking towards Judy, he sheepishly responded. "We work together."

Geno looked towards Judy. "You work together?" She nodded, drawing a look of mock shock from him. "Ooooh I'm SO sorry. I hope he doesn't annoy you too badly."

"He's fine… most of the time." The two shared a laugh as Nick sunk further into the seat, desperately trying to get out of the conversation.

"So Nick you weren't lying then about the whole 'legit job' thing?"

Grinning, the fox took a drink of water. "When have I ever lied to you my dear Geno?"

The badger deadpanned at Nick. "Do you want me to count?"

"Please don't." The trio shared a laugh, but Geno refused to look away from Nick. HE wasn't going to let Nick joke his way out, and based on a haunted appearance slowly appearing on his face, Nick knew it.

"So what _do_ you to do?" Geno leaned closer to the fox. "Business? Accounting? Public speaking?"

Slowly leaning away from the badger, Nick took another sip of water. A sheen of sweat had appeared on his fur, and Judy could see his tail nervously twitch behind his back. "None of those."

Rolling her eyes at Nick's dodgy behavior, Judy turned towards Geno. "He's my partner." Ignoring the panicked expression appearing Nick's eyes, she waited for Geno to respond.

"Partner?" He reaffirmed slowly.

"We're ZPD officers." Judy could see the color drain from Nick's face, along with the legitimate shock filling Geno's gray face. "Nick's the current rookie."

"Woah woah woah." Raising his hands up, he turned towards Nick. "Wilde, you're part of the fuzz now?"

In an uncharacteristically nervous tone, he looked at the badger. "Yeah. I am."

"What Precinct?"

Nick tone dropped below to something just above a whisper. "One."

"One?! You two are in the mayor squad?! When did this happen?"

Judy could see Nick slowly begin to rise from his chair. "It's a long story Geno. And it's kinda getting late." He turned and stared at Judy, the joy in his eyes gone, replaced with an unusually cold look. "Right Carrots?"

"Yeah it is. We do have work in the morning."Judy stood up from the table, quickly excusing herself. "I'll be right back Nick." Before the fox could respond, Judy bounded towards the restroom, leaving the two predators alone.

Geno's voice dropped in tone. "So Wilde. You're a cop now?"

Nick nervously gripped his right arm. "Yeah. It's not-"

"Hahahahaha." The badgers burst of laughter filled the restaurant. Geno patted Nick on the back as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You should have seen your face Wilde!" Recovering from his fit, his voice took a pleasant tone. "Relax Nick, I'm retired from all that."

The color slowly returned to Nick's face as the realization of what Geno said clicked in his mind. "You are?"

"What? You think I wait here because it's my life's calling? Besides, I'm happy for you Nick. I always knew you'd be one hell of a cop." Tapping the shocked fox on the back again, he began again "How long have you and her been a thing?"

Nick felt like a teenager as a stupid smile spread across his face. "We're not a thing... Yet. Tonight was our first-"

"Date?" Geno's own deduction surprising himself, cutting ahead of Nick

There was no denying it now. Sighing in defeat, the fox took another drink of water. "Yeah, it was our first. I hope it went well."

"You hope?" The badger chuckled, a grin blossoming onto his face. "Wilde, I've served thousands of customers. Trust me, she's just as into you as you are to her. I know that smile."

With the teenage grin refusing to leave, Nick reached into this pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." As Nick tried to argue, Geno raised a claw. "Go and enjoy your night Wilde. After all you've done for me, and the family, this is the least I can do." Nick stood up, and embraced the badger in a tight manly hug for a few seconds before Geno pulled away.

"You have a bit of muscle there Wilde." Geno said heartily, squeezing Nicks biceps. "If you ever need anything, both uh, legal and the other kind, just ask me."

"I'll try not to."

"Oh don't be like that." Discreetly gesturing behind him, Nick turned and saw Judy emerge from a hallway. "Anyway, your date awaits."

Still smiling, Nick turned and walked towards Judy. As he explained the situation, Geno saw the bunny mouth a 'thank you', before joining Nick in walking towards the door. The badger couldn't help from grinning as Judy grabbed Nick's hand.

 _So that damn shrew was right after all._

* * *

Outside, night had fallen in Vos Heights. Cars of varying sizes whizzed past on Rose Avenue, and above them, the earth-shaking rumble of a ZTA train shook the street. Nick and Judy found themselves standing just outside the purple sign of the Ride.

Turning towards Judy, Nick grinned in amusement. "So, you had fun Carrots?"

With her usual youthful energy, Judy turned towards Nick. Her cheery smile filled her face. "Of course I did! That was great!"

Nick sheepishly scratched his back. "That's good to hear."

Judy leaned in closer to the fox, practically inches away from Nick. "Next time though, I'm choosing the place."

Time stopped for the fox as he seemingly lost control of his mouth. "Next-Next time?" _Wait, what was wrong with this place?_

The bunny giggled at Nick's nervous expression. Grabbing him by his tie, she slowly pulled the fox down to her height. In one smooth quick motion, she lightly kissed Nick on the cheek, before pulling away. It may have only lasted for a moment, but that memory, and the accompanying feeling was going to be permanently burned into Nick's heart for life.

No fireworks or butterflies appeared in his chest. In fact, nothing happened at all; no thoughts or emotions ran through his usually active mind. The only thing registering in his mind was the faint warmth on his cheek where she kissed him, and the burning crimson blush he noticed on Judy.

"I love it when you get nervous. Good Night you dumb fox." And with that, she turned and walked towards the ZPD station, leaving the dumbstruck fox standing outside the Ride.

Sometimes, dreams did come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I'm being honest here when I say you _never_ forget your first kiss with someone. No matter how the relationship turned out in the long-run, or who kisses who, that moment will forever be burned into your mind.

You'll remember the day, the location, and everything else about the moment. And you know the crazy thing? Your partner will remember the exact same thing.

As for Nicholas Wilde, the events of tonight refused to leave his mind. His body twitched beneath his cheap blanket, seemingly unable to find a comfortable position on his bed. His _body_ was tired, no doubt about that. A long day of work combined with the emotional stress of the dinner had drained his batteries.

But his mind? If the date had drained his body, then it had electrified his mind. Every time his eyes would close, his body begging for the comfort of sleep, his mind would burst into action. It was incredibly annoying to say the least.

Sighing in defeat, Nick rolled over to his side, eyes turned towards the alarm clock. _12:35AM._ Less than six hours before the fox needed to wake up. Turning away, he flopped onto his back, staring at the patched ceiling above.

 _I am going to be dead tomorrow morning. No amount of coffee is going to save me._

Leaning up, his paws rubbed the area surrounding his eyes in some weird attempt to make himself fall asleep. His weary eyes stared at the closed door of the bedroom. A slow, gentle smile filled his muzzle as the memories of the dinner rushed back to him.

 _She kissed me._

For a thirty-three-year-old, Nick felt like an obsessed teenager again, who just got asked to prom by his high school crush. It was quite the foreign thrill. Despite his good looks and witty charm, for almost ten years, Nick had stayed away from friendships, or anything else along those lines. Besides Fennec, Geno, and the small group of associates he worked with, the fox had stayed to himself.

But all that had changed on that fateful May morning, when unknown to both of them, life would thrust them together, and enjoy the chaos of their growing relationship.

Ugh, all he wanted to do was to go to sleep, to see _her_ in the morning. To laugh, smile, and enjoy himself. To feel like how his teen-self always wanted to grow to become.

But that took sleep.

Nick turned onto his side once again, pulling the blanket to his above his shoulders. Reaching over, he grabbed the spare pillow from the other side of the bed. Most foxes slept naturally with their tail between their legs, Nick included. Most mammals just thought it was some sort of natural instinct, and those mammals were right. But tonight, he was going to try something else. Something wild.

Lifting the blanket, he carefully pulled the cotton plush underneath. Situating himself, he embraced it, pulling it into his chest. It was refreshingly cold, and his tail seemingly twitched in comfort. Closing his eyes with an accompanying sigh, he squeezed the cotton with a surprising amount of pressure.

His mind, which had been racing, began to relax. However, it had one more trick to play on the fox. Well, not really a trick. More like the rare treat.

As Nick felt his body slowly melt into the loving embrace of sleep, the pillow changed. The cotton rectangle morphed into a small form that fit perfectly into his chest.

If the form had a heartbeat, it would have matched his own perfectly. A gentle, rhythmic pulse that reminded the fox of everything good that had occurred in his life, and forced that gentle smile into a wide, euphoric grin. These six hours were going to seem like an eternity, which would only make waking up from the dream far more difficult. But that was future Nick's problem. Current Nick was going to savor this tiny moment of bliss.

He knew who the form was, of course.

How many small, gray bunnies did he know?

* * *

Twitching was part of the bunny way of life. Call it whatever you want; an ancient instinct, some sort of biological stress relief, or just an aspect of being a bunny. Whatever the reason may have been, Judy's leg wouldn't stop twitching. Cycling between a gentle, sporadic twitch and a thunderous thumping motion, her right foot refused to yield to her mind.

Still, a twitching leg was just one of the dozens of thoughts fuzzing up her usually clear mind. As she sat in bed, attempting to finish the next chapter of Lee Aaron's _Minds of the Soul,_ she found herself unable to remember anything from the chapter she had just finished. It was like the words were going into her mind, before being lost in translation.

Setting the book down, she reached for the silver phone inches away. The blinking blue light informed her that someone had texted her. Opening the screen, a smile spread across her face as the identity of the sender became known to her.

The grinning face of Lieutenant Lilly Sharpe blinked blue, signaling that Judy had an unread message from the Shaking her head in amusement, Judy couldn't stop a smile bloom across her face.

Lilly Sharpe was… difficult to describe at the best. But a good difficult; the kind of difficult you couldn't stop holding a grin back whenever they talked to you.

Sharpe, a rather large snow leopard, had been a transfer from Precinct Four. Sharpe was the first officer in decades to be accepted as a transfer into One. Usually, being assigned to Precinct One required the recruit to finish at least second in their class, and there had to be an open spot within the Precinct. But Sharpe had seemingly broken all of these rules, and still been accepted.

She had arrived almost six months ago, when Nick was nearing the end of his nine months of academy hell. From the moment the leopard had entered the bullpen, Sharpe had, for a reason Judy had never truly understood, chosen Judy of all mammals to be her new best friend.

On the first day of Sharpe's shift, the leopard had taken both her and Nick out to lunch, and essentially declared that she wanted the pair to 'show' her the force. As you can imagine, the relationship developed just as oddly as you might think. But despite that, Judy found herself growing somewhat close to the odd predator.

Their friendship was weird; even considering she and Nick's blossoming relationship. Despite working in the same department, the few times they saw each other was at the morning meeting. But even then, few words would be spoken. She was polite, to the point, and Bogo absolutely adored the leopard.

However, texting was a completely different story. Nick wasn't much of a texter; the fox preferred face to face conversation. But Sharpe seemed to communicate entirely by text.

The text conveyed Sharpe's usual cocky tone perfectly. _How'd that date go Judes?_

Grinning, Judy quickly texted back. _Lol, you're kinda late._

Sharpe responded seconds later. _I'm never late, you're just early. Anyway, since you're not calling it a 'dinner' anymore, the date went well then? You and Mr. Sly enjoy yourself?_

Grinning like a teenager, Judy texted back. _Me and Mr. Sly had a fantastic night._

 _Fantastic? Oh ho ho, who did the deed?_

 _The deed? It wasn't that kind of date._

 _Lol, that's not what I was talking about, short stuff. Who kissed who?_

Judy's face turned crimson red as she typed furiously back. _How do you know that?_

 _You just told me! Heh, he kiss you? Was it good? Spill your secrets!_

Still madly blushing, Judy practically giggled as she choose her words carefully. Sharpe wasn't the type of mammal to tell secrets, and she had been dying to tell someone, _anyone_ about the night.

 _Other way around._

Immediately after clicking the send, Judy dropped the phone, putting her hands on her face. Seconds later, the phone buzzed again, no doubt Sharpe answering text was exactly how she thought Sharpe would respond.

 _YOU KISSED HIM?! OMG JUDY! Was it dreamy?_ Somehow through both laughing and being thoroughly embarrassed at the same time, Judy quickly texted back.

 _It was just a kiss on the cheek._

 _You're so innocent. I wasn't expecting you to be the bold one here. How'd he react to that?_

That smile burst into a grin as the unforgettable sight of Nick's face flashed into her mind. Those slowly winding emerald eyes alongside his face frozen in utter shock. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she typed her response. _He wasn't expecting it. I wish I had a camera, you should have seen his face._

 _I can picture it lol. But really, it's about damn time. You two look adorable together._ Judy didn't' respond at first. This wasn't the first time a fellow officer had told her that she and Nick looked good together. On the rare times they ate at a restaurant for lunch, some mammals, mostly the staff, had made comments on the perfection of their match. Most of the time, Nick would crack some eye-rolling joke, trying to make light of the usually awkward situation.

The phone buzzed again, distracting her from her thoughts. _Since you two are clearly lovebirds, when's the next date?_

 _I said I'd take him somewhere, but I have no idea right now._ Judy took a small sip of water before texting back _, Still in shock right now._

 _I'd be worried for you if you weren't already nervous lol. Where'd he take you anyway?_

 _Someplace called the Midnight Ride. First real city joint. Loved it._

 _Midnight Ride? That place down in Vos Heights? Fuck, that place is legit. Baked Salmon FTW._

 _He got the same thing lol._

 _Wait, he ate meat in front of you?_

An uneasy feeling teased in her chest. _Yeah, I told him it wasn't some big deal._

 _Hopps, that_ _ **is**_ _a big deal._ The feeling grew as Judy rapidly typed back a response.

 _What do you mean?_

 _Think about it. You're prey, and he's a predator._

 _And?_

 _Bad wording, sorry. Eating meat in front of a non-pred is a big deal for us. It's kinda hard to describe, but it's just fucking uncomfortable. Be honest with me here, was it awkward?_

Looking back on the dinner, it wasn't really awkward. She knew that Nick was a predator, and predators ate meat. But still, the sight of canines tearing into flesh, no matter much Nick tried to conceal it, was a bit uncomfortable. _Not really._

 _Just a little then?_

 _I guess. I mean, he ate it awkwardly. Like he was trying to hide it. It was kinda sweet._

 _Sweet? Eating meat in front of you was_ _ **sweet**_ _? You're the weirdest prey I've ever met Hopps._ Judy giggled again as she glanced over at her clock. 11:00 PM, time to sleep. One thing her parents had drilled into her was the concept that sleep made a mammal better.

 _Lol, heard that before._ Yawning loudly, she took another sip of water _. I need to sleep lol, gotta save the city and all that._

 _Oi, save some for me. You and Sly can't have all the fun._

 _Lol, night Sharpe._

 _Night._

Judy set the phone on top of her small nightstand, attaching the charging cable. Taking a rather large yawn for a bunny, she flicked off the lamp, casting the room into darkness. Despite the calmness of the room, her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

 _I really did it. I kissed him. I KISSED HIM!_ Squealing in delight, her leg twitched again in excitement. She hadn't been planning on making the first move, much less the first kiss. The plan was to watch Nick awkwardly tense up, then maybe tease him into kissing her.

However, as she gazed into his nervous eyes, something took hold of her. An urge that whispered into her mind; telling her to grab that nervous fox by his slick tie, pull him down, and kiss him. And it was so, so worth it.

Grabbing the small pillow next to her, Judy pulled it into her chest, gripping the pillow. One of the few downsides of living by herself was the loneliness. Bunnies, unlike most predators, were social mammals. They needed social interaction, otherwise, depression and other negative emotions could spiral out of control.

However, within the mind and body of Judy, the term 'negative emotion' had all but disappeared. Pure and utter happiness enveloped her body like a giant blanket, smothering anything negative. As her mind drifted into sleep, the pillow seemingly changed. Not into a form, but rather a brilliant specter of two dominating colors.

A crimson orange, and an emerald green.

Two colors that forced a gentle sigh from her, along with another leg twitch. Two colors that reminded her of everything good, even if the color was a bit awkward. And nervous. And sly. And handsome; don't forget handsome.

 _Her_ handsome fox.

* * *

 **Authors Note- Sorry about this being out so late, and being so short! I'm currently neck deep in finals, so fanfiction kinda has to take the backburner. The next chapter should be much longer, with the main plot of the story being launched. Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Zootopia, or anything else in this fic. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Nervousness wasn't an emotion Nick was used to feeling. The fox couldn't stop his tail from twitching back and forth as he paced, emerald eyes constantly glancing towards the clock. The worn hands seemed to slow down on purpose whenever he glanced at them, as if time had taken a keen interest in making his life a nervous wreck.

That had been happening more and more over the last two weeks, ever since that unforgettable night at the Ride. Universal forces, which had no business meddling in the affairs of a lone predator, had seemingly joined forces to harass Nick and unbeknownst to him Judy.

It was as though Nick was standing in the middle of a cloud. He knew something was happening, but outside of his clouded vision, whatever that something was remained a mystery.

As Nick checked his muzzle for loose hairs in the kitchen mirror for the umteenth time, a voice (rapidly becoming a normal part of his mind) spoke.

 _You look fine, so stop worrying. Seriously, it's embarrassing._

 _Embarrassing to whom? The cabinets?_

 _Hey, oak is a sensitive wood._

 _You and I both know this isn't oak._

As Nick groaned and flopped onto his couch, a feather escaped from the cushions. Saturdays were supposed to be his chill day, a time when he could relax and unwind from whatever stress life had thrown at him throughout the week. Usually that involved wandering around Zootopia for hours on end with no planned destination, just as he had for decades.

The voice spoke again. _Nick, you need to chill out._

 _I know I need to chill out. That's what I'm trying to do!_

 _By what? Pacing around the room and talking to cabinets? Oh yes, very relaxing._

 _I don't need your sass._

 _I'm you. You know damn well that' calm is not happening at the moment._ Nick could practically see the voice smirking. _Honestly, just relax. You look good and smell as good as always and best off, you're you. Chill the hell out and enjoy whatever has planned._

The voice was right of course. As stupidly simple as it seemed, Nick needed to relax. Judy, despite her lack Zootopian knowledge, wasn't going to drag him to some dirty joint in one of the slums.

If he had to guess (from the various and vague hints Judy had dropped over the week) the place was probably some upscale boutique or restaurant. There was nothing wrong with those, but Nick had always been a back alley type of mammal. The fox preferred the places known for their reputation instead of their marketing.

Still, the nervousness had apparently been replaced by an ear flicking excitement that rode his body like a rollercoaster. The mystery unknown location of the date was addictive.

That was the thing about being a predator that most prey just didn't get; underneath the fangs and claws, there was an unquenchable thirst for curiosity. Predators, especially foxes, loved a mystery. It came naturally.

He glanced over at the clock, a faint smile spreading across his face. Judy had told him she would arrive at his place around noon and less than ten minutes remained until then.

Today was going to be great. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Crown Heights wasn't what Judy expected. At all.

She disembarked from the dirty ZTA train and was herded towards the direction of the stairs by a large group of prey animals. This station, unlike the one found blocks away from her apartment, was ancient. Judy could see the rust peeling off the worn support pillars as she made her way down the stairs.

The station began to shake as the train left the station with a deafening roar and those same rusted pillars shook violently in response. Never had the bunny wanted to get out of a building more in her entire life. The station was a disaster waiting to happen.

Stepping outside and onto the concrete sidewalk, she gazed at the district her partner called home: Crown Heights.

The buildings were short in comparison to the skyscrapers looming in the horizon, rarely reaching over five stories. Each building was a boring, molted brown. It was if someone had dumped gallon upon gallon of paint onto each building, smothering anything that may have resembled a primary color.

Despite the bright sunlight raining down on her, the area seemed to be in a permanent shadow. Adding to the Heights dreary aesthetic were the mammals themselves. Judy couldn't help but stare.

Everyone, from the largest moose to the smallest weasel, was lacking something crucial for a mammal: A smile.

The majority of passers-by looked poor. Simple, monochrome outfits in varying shades of gray seemed to be the norm. This wasn't the Zootopia she was familiar with. An unnerving sensation slithered up her spine; her gut was telling her to get out of here, but she couldn't.

She had a date which she had been planning (and obsessing over) for the past week.

Glancing down at her phone, the navigation app pointed her due south. Nick's apartment complex, which didn't even have a name, was less than two blocks away. She burst into a quick walk, amethyst eyes scanning for any potential threats.

As she turned left down a side street, one single thought dominated her mind, a question that needed to be answered.

Why would Nick live here?

Everything about Crown Heights was the opposite of her predator partners personality. Nick's entire wardrobe consisted of brilliant colors and vibrant prints. Nick loved to grin, not stare blankly into an unknown void. A cheerful fox in an obnoxious outfit would stick out like a sore thumb here. Another mystery of Nicholas Wilde.

Her phone buzzed lightly in her palm, informing Judy she had reached her destination. Closing the app with a flick of her paw, she gazed up at the apartment complex Nick called home. There wasn't anything different about this building than the dozens she had passed before. It had the same dismal exterior and overcast facade.

Nick had told her to buzz for apartment 23B. Reaching for the door, she pulled it open with a large amount of force. She stepped inside the decaying lobby, her nose sniffing uncomfortably as an unknown odor registered in her brain. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't particularly nice either. An unhappy medium so to speak.

Exhilaration had begun to build up in her chest. She wasn't anywhere close to the same nervous feeling of two weeks ago. All she wanted to do was grab her fox and enjoy the hell out of the extravaganza she had meticulously planned for them.

Ignoring her thumping foot, she turned on the forward facing camera on her phone to perform a last minute check up. Her ears were standing erect and her fur was practically gleaming in the sunlight drifting in through the lobby doors. Her outfit was simple: a pair of high-quality navy blue jeans and a pink blouse made for the perfect second date outfit. At least, that was what Sharpe had told her.

 _Not bad Judes. Not bad at all._

Dropping the phone back into her pocket, Judy scanned the wall of identical black buttons. In the left-hand corner, two rows down was a small deteriorated plaque reading 23B. The button wasn't nearly as worn in comparison to some of its brethren. Taking a deep breath, Judy pushed the button down.

The small speaker burst into life, static emerging as the intercom dialed into Nick's apartment. Seconds later, a familiar voice answered back in a cocky tone. "Hello?"

"Nick?"

"Carrots? I'll be down in a moment. Don't get lost now." Even through the static, Judy could practically see the smirk on his face. The speaker disconnected, leaving her thumping foot as the only source of a sound.

Knowing that she was probably smiling like an idiot, Judy mentally recited her plan: acquire fox, take fox on date, take fox on another date, walk with fox, come back with fox. It was deceptively simple.

Her plan had been set in motion; Nick was walking down the stairs right now and it would only be minutes before he was standing in front of her in some perfectly fitting outfit.

 _Am I dressed too casually? What if he decided to wear something fancy? I told him it was casual right?_

The voice answered back, emerging from whatever dark corner of her mind it called home. _You're going all crazy bunny again. You told him it was casual and don't deny the fact that Nick is going to look good in whatever he wears._

Judy didn't respond, instead making sure her phone was set to vibrate. The last thing she wanted was for her silly ringtone to interrupt at the wrong time. A minute passed, with no sign of the fox.

Her ears swiveled towards the hallway on the right side of the lobby. Someone was coming down the stairs, and judging by the sharp sound of nails hitting tile, she knew who. Her heart, which had been unusually calm, burst into a rapid tempo, adding a soundtrack to the upcoming encounter.

The ticking and tacking gradually grew closer, an exhilarating tension building in Judy's chest and in what seemed like slow motion, the body of a fox appeared. The voice was wrong about one thing. Nick didn't look good; Nick looked _fine_.

His tail swished gently from side to side behind a pair of long, tan khakis. But the article of clothing capturing her attention was the navy blue dress shirt covering his chest. It seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, like a pond on a cloudless day. It was untucked of course, with the sleeves rolled up to expose the foxes vivid, orange forearms.

Nick spoke in his usual cocky tone, emerald eyes meeting her own amethyst. A grin spread across his face. "Sup Carrots?"

Grinning, Judy moved towards the fox. "Sup Wilde Side"

Nick's face froze in disbelief, his grin disappearing. "Wilde side?" Before Judy had a chance to speak, the fox burst into genuine laughter. Trying, and failing to catch his breath, the laughter continued for roughly half a minute. Wiping a tear from his eye, Nick turned towards his bunny partner. "Did you really just say that?"

Snickering, Judy put on an expression of mock seriousness. "What? You have annoying nicknames for me."

Nick rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah, but mine are funny. That's just…."

"It's amazing, and you know it."

"Yeah, amazingly bad," Nick quietly muttered. Judy attempted to tap him lightly on the arm, only for Nick to move nimbly out of the way. "Too slow Carrots. You wanna get moving?"

Judy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. No offense Nick, but your lobby kinda smells."

Laughing lightly, Nick opened the door for Judy and motioned her out. "You get used to it after a couple of years." As the pair walked onto the sidewalk, Nick stopped in front of the building. "Anyway, what's the plan? What magical journey are you taking me on Carrots?"

Wagging a finger in front of Nick, a crafty smile spread across her face. "That's for you to figure out."

Nick groaned loudly again. "Oh come on. I've waited a week, at least give me a hint."

"Nope."

"Please?" The fox leaned in even closer, his face inches away from her own. His tone dropped to something barely above a whisper. "Do I need to make the sad fox eyes?" Nick batted his eyes heavily, drawing a giggle from Judy.

"Not happening, now come on!"

Grabbing Nick's arm, Judy gently guided the fox through the bleak landscape of buildings. Unlike most times she snagged the fox, Nick wasn't trying to break away. He almost enjoyed the contact. She made a mental note of the oddity as the pair continued to walk towards the station, two specks of joyous color in a sea of gray.

As they reached the station, Nick turned towards Judy, "Did you have a hard time finding the Heights?"

Shaking her head, Judy motioned towards her pocket, "Not really. I just plugged it into the app and poof, I'm here."

"You youth and your magical apps." The pair continued to walk in silence before Nick interrupted once again and pointed towards the buildings around him, speaking in a sarcastic tone, "Like the view?"

"It's a lovely shade of gray," Judy joked with a faint smile. A quiet chuckle escaped Nick's muzzle and the fox turned his attention back towards her.

"Not as lovely as my favorite shade," Nick said quietly, the whisper accompanied by a quick look over towards the bunny.

Judy felt herself blush crimson as she stroked her ear. Whether Nick meant for her to hear it or not didn't matter. Turning away from the fox, she felt an uncontrollable smile fill her face. A small bounce appeared in her step as she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Nick turned to her, his trademark grin spread across his muzzle. "You ok there Carrots? You're kinda bouncing all over the place."

"Am I ok?" If her racing mind was telling her one thing, being just _OK_ was definitely the understatement of the century. Turning back towards the fox, she gripped his arm harder. "Yes, yes I am."

Smiling at her odd antics, Nick chuckled softly."You bunnies, so emotional."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _ **Sorry this took so long, sushi happens. Part 2 (I think) will be out soon. Enjoy!**_


	8. Aroma

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Zootopia, nor do I own any of the characters. Please don't sue me.  
_** **(Note, this chapter will be updated once edited)** ** _  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _You having fun over there?_ Nick grinned as he read Judy's text. The subway car was busy, but not too busy. The type of busy where you may not find a seat, but you're also not pushed so close together you can smell which mammals showered or not.

While Judy had been forced to stand near the exit, Nick had been fortunate enough to find a seat between a very muscular Jaguar and an older female antelope. As squashed as he may have been the seat felt all the more comfortable, considering Judy didn't have one. Nick lived for the little things in life, like annoying his partner.

The bunny _was_ annoyed at first, but her happy-go-lucky attitude remained as she smiled at the fox, trying to get a reaction out of him via text.

A grin spread across his face. Nick texted back, _Absolutely. You're just jealous you couldn't find a seat. Me and my new friends are having a blast._

Judy's phone buzzed, and the bunny's eyes scanned the text. Holding back a laugh, her fingers flew across the tiny screen. _Really? Hold still I'm taking a picture._

 _You're taking creepshots? I thought you were above that carrots._

Nick could see Judy roll her eyes at him, the exact reaction he was hoping for. _It's not a creep shot._

As Judy raised the phone, Nick turned towards her, grinning as she snapped the picture. He wasn't trying to look good, not by a long shot. _Course it is. Just get my good side. Oh, maybe a nice filter too._

Failing to hold back a giggle, she texted back. _You're hopeless!_

 _No, I'm charming. Silly bunny._

Judy shook her head, giggling at the awkward expression Nick had made during the photo. _You look ridiculous btw._

 _No, I look good._ Pausing to see her reaction, which was her usual eye roll, he texted back. _I'm gonna need to see that picture._

 _No. Bad fox, my creeper shot._

 _Haha! So you admit it!_

 _Never._

* * *

Nick didn't like to be surprised.

In his former line of work, surprises weren't a good thing. Surprises meant whatever plan he had wasn't going accordingly and that meant something bad was happening. The other party had backed out of the deal, someone decided to be a hero, the car was on fire; usual hustler things.

But the establishment Nick was looking at was the very rare exception to his once golden rule. A genuinely pleasant surprise, where the only string attached was the bunny clinging to his arm.

Next to him, Judy's smile went from ear to ear, which was no small feat. "You look surprised."

Looking down at his partner, he returned her smile with one of his own. "Getting off at the Fourth Ward was a surprise." Nick motioned towards the building in front of them, "This is something else.

The building standing in front of them was the same cafe the pair had stopped to eat across from weeks ago. The same worn down cafe where Nick had seen the lovestruck lynx couple. And now, in an ironic twist of fate, he and Judy would be enjoying the same gushy romantic tension those two must have felt.

"That's good, right?" Judy said.

"Good?" Nick snickered, "Hopps, this is brilliant."

Judy stroked her ear again. Her amethyst eyes met his and the roller coaster of excitement took another plunge within his gut. She was almost always his polar opposite, but they fit together so well.

Nick pointed towards the cafe. "Wanna go in? I'm sure it tastes just as good as it smells."

Nodding her head, Judy motioned towards the crosswalk. "Lead the way."

"You sure? Isn't there some rule about ladies first?"

As the pair crossed the painted white lines, Judy laughed, the type of laugh that you could hear for a lifetime and it would never grow old. "I'm a lady? Oh Nick, we both know that's a lie."

"You're selling yourself short Carrots. " Grinning, he turned towards the bunny. "I can totally picture you prancing around in some dress."

The comment started another wave of laughter. " _Dress_?" Judy managed to breathe out.

As they reached the other side of the street, Judy was doubled over in laughter. Nick had to admit, the thought of his tough-as-nails partner dancing around in a flowered dress was an amazing picture.

Grinning like the mad-mammal he was, Nick continued, his arms painting the picture in front of him. "Oh, I can totally picture it, a nice country bunny like you prancing about in the grass." This only made her laugh harder, attracting odd glances from the various mammals around them.

As the pair reached the entrance to the coffee house, Judy had finally recovered from her ordeal. Wiping a tear from her eye, she jabbed the fox lightly on his arm. "In your dreams Wilde."

Nick rolled his eyes, before pointing towards the small courtyard outside the cafe. "Want to sit outside or in?"

A dozen tables were spread around the fenced off area. Despite it being late September, it was still quite warm with only a small chance of rain in the afternoon. "Outside. It's too nice out," Judy replied.

"Agreed," Nick responded, moving towards the ornate wooden doors guarding the entrance. Pushing them open, the robust aroma of freshly roasted coffee beans crashed into his nose like a runaway train.

Taking a whiff of the scent, Nick felt the fur on his back stand up, a shiver running down his spine. "Wow," he exclaimed.

Turning towards his partner, his eyes noticed Judy was having a similar experience. Her triangular shaped nose was twitching, eyes wide open. "Wow indeed," she whispered.

The inside of the cafe was a comforting mix of mellow greens and earthy browns. Classical music flowed from speakers hidden in the ceiling, providing a peaceful background for the patrons. The roar of various machines completed the melody of the cafe.

For a Saturday, the cafe was busy. Mammals relaxed in the tranquil environment. A group of well-dressed deer chatted about a business proposal in a booth while a lone otter stared through a window.

Joining the queue in front of the bustling counter, Nick looked down at his partner. "I'm sure they have bunny sized cups. Don't want you to get a caffeine overload."

Judy rolled her eyes at Nick. "I can handle my caffeine fine," she said, her nose twitching in annoyance.

"Mind over matter eh?" Nick joked, tapping Judy lightly on her head. Her ears flopped back in what he assumed was acceptance.

"If you're a nice fox, I'll buy you a cookie," Judy said with a poke to Nick's side.

"A cookie? Gonna tell me a whittle bedtime story too?"

"Only if you behave yourself," Judy tapped Nick on his muzzle.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Nick fit his frame into one of the fox-sized tables outside, sliding into the cast iron chair with ease. Judy was sitting across from him, taking sips from her bunny sized latte. A plate of various fruits between the two, brought to them by a female wolf who's name escaped Nick.

The weather was perfect: sunny, warm, with tufts of puffy white clouds floating in the sky. Beyond their table, the citizens of the Fourth Ward went on with their lives, paying no attention towards the pair.

Nick still felt unusually warm beneath his dress shirt. A type of warmth that doesn't come from the weather, but from your heart. As his emerald eyes met Judy's own amythest, a slow, gentle smile bloomed on his muzzle, and the warmth grew into an inferno. Judy responded with a sly smile of her own, her nose twitching to an unknown beat. Nick felt his ears relax, flattening against his head.

Neither spoke, instead the pair started at each other. No words may have been said, but what each of them was communicating was crystal clear.

 **I really like you**.

Seconds, or perhaps minutes passed before the fire calmed within Nick. Across from him, Judy set down her latte, once again stroking her right ear, still staring at him. A sort of awkward, but enjoyable tension fell between the pair.

His claw's drummed against the table. "So... like the coffee?" Nick blurted out, pulling at his collar.

"I do," Judy replied, pausing for a second. A sheepish smile formed on her face, fitting. "...Do you?"

"Gimme a second," Nick said, raising a claw in front of him. Reaching for his coffee, black of course, he sniffed the drink as if it was some priceless wine. Swirling around the drink, Nick took a tiny sip, before putting the mug back onto the table.

"I taste hints of… coffee, with accents of caffeine," he said in a pompous tone, drawing a giggle from her. "Yeah, I'd say it's pretty good."

"What was all that?" Judy said, trying to hold back a laugh, but failing.

"What? That's how I drink my coffee," Nick replied, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Judy rolled her eyes at him, taking a sip from her own drink.

"Are all foxes this-"

"Amazing?" Nick interrupted.

"I was going to say weird, but let's go with amazing."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Nick reached for a rather large strawberry, stuffing the red fruit into his mouth. Swallowing, he reached for another. "Fruits not that bad."

"Better be good. I paid like, $10 for it," Judy said as she reached for one of the smaller raspberries.

"Still getting hustled huh?" Nick said in a joking tone.

"You wish," she replied.

"Speaking of wishes, what's the plan for today?" He said in between bites, wiping his mouth with a napkin. While the banter was enjoyable, his curiosity couldn't be held in check anymore. "Coffee and... ?"

"I was thinking that after this, we could just… walk around a bit," Judy said with a slight stutter, her eyes staring at her latte. Her eyes wandered towards Nick, who replied with a grin, non-verbally telling her to continue.

"There are some shops I've been wanting to visit, and just see how the day goes from there," Judy paused again, waiting for some kind of reaction from him. "Sound fun?"

Judging from the smile on his face, Nick liked the idea. "Sounds like a blast." The smile on Judy's face doubled in size, her foot thumping in excitement. _Must have been stressing herself out with this,_ Nick thought to himself as he bit into another berry. "You want to leave now or...?"

"Hold on a second," Judy interjected. "If I'm going to be hustled for fruit, I'm going to sit down and enjoy them." Her eyes widened as she realized just how much of the fruit plate Nick had already consumed. "That is if there's any left."

Nick reached for another berry, only for Judy to bat his hand away. "What? You weren't eating them."

"That doesn't mean you get to eat everything!" She said with a laugh, grabbing a strawberry for herself.

Nick, eyes locked on Judy's own, grabbed two more of the crimson fruits. "Then speed up the pace Carrots. You bunnies are supposed to be fast!"

"You dumb fox," Judy whispered as she took another sip of her latte.

"You slow bunny," Nick replied, taking an overly dramatic bite of a berry.

Minutes passed, and the pair continued to fight over the overpriced fruit dish. As the fruits dwindled in number, both became increasingly desperate to get that last, prized fruit. A focused tension fell between the pair, but the victor emerged soon enough.

Speed did have its advantages.

"Ha. Beat ya Wilde," Judy said, her grin spread across her entire face as she tossed the pink berry into her gullet, chewing slowly to annoy him even more.

"I didn't know we were in a competition," Nick replied as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Sure you didn't…" The bunny paused, an emotion Nick couldn't describe flashed across her face. One of her ears bent down as she leaned in closer. Unlike the happiness Nick had been savoring for the past hour, an uneasy sensation slowly slithered up his spine. His conscience, refined to near perfection from twenty years of hustling and conning, was warning him. Not an emergency, but a simple, clear message.

 _Watch out_.

And like most things in life, his conscience was right.

"I was meaning to ask you something," she said, her tone just above a whisper. Her foot tapped against the air, matching the beat of her nose. Nick's conscience, that sinking feeling within his gut began to strengthen.

His body shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "What's up?"

"Well…. I wanted to ask you something… personal.," she said in a cautious tone.

Nick felt the hair on his neck rise, accompanied by the slow twitching of his tail. "Personal?"

"Since we're on a date and all, I figured now would be the best time."

"Ok, shoot," he replied, taking a deep gulp of coffee. His heart began to beat faster in his chest, but not from the caffeine. His grin had shrunk into a pale smile "What's on your mind?"

"Nick, what's your…story?"

"My... story?"

"Your story. Like, how you became you."

"How I became I? You're going to need to explain that Carrots."

She didn't need to explain anything. Nick knew exactly what she was asking. He had been expecting the bunny to ask something personal, but his 'story' wasn't part of that plan. And for good reason.

Nick didn't want to tell his story. His story; the experiences that shaped the fox into the mammal he now was wasn't a story he wanted to reread. His story was locked for a reason. The Junior Ranger's was just one dark page in a book filled with black ink.

While Nick's brain was working overtime, Judy trying to explain herself. "It's like this. You managed to guess my life, my story as soon as we met. I never said anything, but you managed to nail it. But whenever I try and figure out your past, it's like I'm hitting a wall. I don't know your story, and well… I want to know _you_. "

She wanted to know him. Most of the time, Nick would just change the conversation, or spin some crafty lie. But, today wasn't that easy. Judy, his date, the mammal who had changed his life, was asking and he couldn't lie to her. He had to tell her something.

"You alright Nick?" Judy interrupted his inner monologue. Glancing away from his coffee and towards the bunny, his heart skipped a beat. The look on her face was an expression a mammal may only see a few times in their life.

Complete and utter compassion. From the droop of her ears, to the gentle smile on her face told the fox that she wasn't going to judge him, nor was she going to tell a single soul about the conversation they were about to have. "If you don't want to talk-," she continued, only to be cut off by the fox.

"I'm fine," he interjected harshly. "Sorry, I've just never been asked about my 'story' before."

"I can tell. If you're not comfortable with it-"

"I'm fine," Nick repeated, raising his paw to drive home his point. Leaning into the chair, he took another sip of his coffee. "So, you want to hear about little old me?"

"Yeah, I do," Judy said, the sheepish smile making a return.

Taking a deep breath, Nick set his cup down. "I'm honored. Where do I start…"

"Well...," Judy paused before her ears rose in a 'eureka' moment. "...where were you born?"

"I grew up in the second ward," Nick started, taking another sip of coffee. "Family wasn't rich, so it was the only place we could afford to live in. You gotta remember, this was thirty years ago. The city wasn't as kind to predators as they are today, which is saying something."

"You grew up in the second?" Nick nodded his head in confirmation. "Jeez, that would explain… a lot actually."

"Don't let the name scare you, the second isn't nearly as bad as some mammals try and make it out to be. Besides, I learned a lot from those streets."

The voice, which had been quiet for most of the morning, decided to make an appearance. _You learned a lot? Holding back credit eh Nick?_ Nick could hear the smugness of his own mind.

 _Not the time,_ he told himself. Surprisingly, the voice listened.

"Like how to hustle?" Judy asked, dragging Nick back towards reality.

"Exactly, among other stuff. Went to highschool, graduated, and started making more money than I knew what to do with. Did a couple of odd jobs for mammals I'd rather not name, and then…"

Judy leaned in, a concerned expression appearing on her face. "You...?"

"Well… I met you," Nick whispered, breaking eye contact with her. His tail twitched behind him as he pulled at his collar once more.

"You did meet me. All over a Jumbo-Pop," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, all over that stupidly large popsicle," Nick chuckled, returning the wink with his own. Judy laughed, and that warm feeling returned to his chest. That same sort of awkward, but enjoyable tension fell between the pair again.

"You said you did odd jobs for some mammals?" Judy said, breaking the silence. "That sounds exciting."

"They were exciting." Exciting was an understatement. Some of those 'jobs' had almost resulted in the premature end of Nick Wilde. And most of them weren't exactly comfortable to say in the middle of a cafe. " But... I'd rather not say out loud in public, just because I kinda can't confirm the 'legality' of some of them."

"I mean, you became a cop, so you couldn't have done anything that bad," Judy joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, nothing bad," Nick said with a laugh. "Just a couple of stupid things I did when I was young,"

"We all do stupid things when we were young," she said nonchalantly.

"Hopps, you're still young," Nick grinned.

"Doesn't mean I didn't do stupid things either Nick," she responded.

"What, steal a cookie from the cookie jar? No way you weren't anything but a little angel," Nick said.

"Little angel?" Judy laughed again, louder than usual. "Oh that's rich. I was the rebel of my family," she said, taking another sip of her latte.

"You were the rebel? No way, " Nick said as he leaned in closer.

"Oh yeah," she said, a devilish smile plastered across her face. "Probably the reason I became a cop."

"You know, I was meaning to ask you that."

Judy paused, setting the cup down onto the table. Her ears were sticking straight up in what Nick guessed was surprised. "Why I became a cop?"

"Yeah. You don't just decide to become a cop Carrots," Nick said.

It was a fair point. Most mammals, well most sane mammals, didn't decide to become ZPD officers for no reason. The pay wasn't that good, the hours were long, and dealing with the public for hours on end was maddening. Why Judy, a bunny from the country, would decide to deal with all of that was a mystery. A mystery Nick needed an answer too.

Judy took her time trying to decide, the gears visibly turning in her head. "I mean… this is going to sound stupid, but it just kinda… called to me," Judy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Like, on a phone?"

Judy rolled her eyes, attempting to kick his leg underneath the table. "Come on Nick, you can do better than that."

"Normally I could, but you're looking extra beautiful today that it's throwing me off my game." He said with a wink. She appeared shocked for a moment, before a smile broke out on her face.

"Such a charmer," she said offhandedly as she stroked her ear again. "No wonder you made such a good hustler," she added with a wink.

"I meant what I said," Nick repeated. "So being a cop just called to you?"

"Yeah," Judy continued, her voice noticeably happier. "I never really thought about being something else. Worked my tail off for it, and well... Here we are! First rabbit cop in ZPD history!"

"And a damn fine one too," he said.

"You're damn fine yourself Nick," Judy said, drawing a toothy smile from the fox.

"So we agree we're both fine _and_ officers."

"Agreed. But I'm slightly finer than you," Judy teased.

"Just slightly," Nick said, drawing another laugh from the bunny. Neither spoke, instead they found themselves staring at each other yet again. Around them, the mammals of Zootopia went on with their lives. The whirr of passing cars, conversations of others, and the occasional horn from an angry motorist. Within the chaos that was Zootopia, two unlikely mammals had seemingly found peace.

"You want to get going?" Nick said, breaking the silence. "All this coffee is making me jumpy."

"I was thinking the same thing. Let me run to the bathroom and then we'll go." Judy said as she hopped out of the chair, disappearing into the lobby of the cafe.

Resisting the urge to check his phone, Nick glanced at the small watch adorning his right arm. _1:30? Jeez, that was almost an hour,_ he thought.

A feminine voice spoke out behind him. "Yall finished?" Turning around, Nick was greeted with the smiling face of their waiter. The waiter, a gray wolf wearing a loose fitting green shirt, was pointing towards the empty fruit plate.

"Yeah, we are," Nick said. "I mean, I am." The wolf flashed a smile as she grabbed the plate. "Those were pretty good," he complimented.

"Glad ya enjoyed," the wolf said. Instead of walking away, she stopped and leaned in towards Nick. "I don't mean to intrude, but y'all are a cute couple."

"This is just our second date," Nick said, pulling at his collar nervously. _Had they really been that obvious_?

"That don't matter," she whispered. An uneasy feeling had crept into his spine. Something about her tone felt off. "I hope you're plannin' on marryin' her," she said as she in leaned closer to the fox, her tone barely above a whisper.

Alarm bells began blaring in Nick's mind. Where in the hell did _marriage_ come from? There were some comments than even he didn't know how to respond to.

"Marrying her?" Nick managed to stutter out.

"You owe her that," she said. Nick could see the sneer plastered across her face as she walked towards the door. "Cause ain't no one gonna want to be with her after she's been with a fox."

* * *

 **Authors note- Yeah, this took way to long to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Chapter nine will be (maybe, actually, probably not) up by sometime next week. Enjoy the fluff, cause... yeah just enjoy it. (Note, this chapter will be updated once edited)**


	9. Life

**Disclaimer- _I don't own Zootopia_** , _ **or any of the characters appearing in this story. Please don't sue me (can't say this enough).**_

 _ **I would love to see what you guys think of the story so far in the reviews!**_

 **Authors Note- _When I first started this story, I had no idea how many of you guys would support it. Over 300 favorites, 500+ followers and almost 36,000 views. Just... wow. Thank you all so much, especially my editor and pre-readers. I couldn't do this without you guys. Masks has a long story ahead of it, and I can't wait to show it to you. Now sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter Nine!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _Never let them see that they get to you._

Nine simple words. Nine words forged not of joy, but of survival. Nine words that masked years worth of pain, fear, and anger.

Nick had learned a long time ago that life wasn't fair; it wasn't supposed to be fair. Life didn't care about feelings, love, or pain. Life only cared about one thing: _survival_.

For years, he had lived by that nine-word motto. To shove everything bad inside, and lock it away. To show that sly grin to everyone he met, no matter how fake it may have been. And it worked; he _survived_ everything life had thrown at him. He may have been battered, bruised and beaten, but he _survived_.

But while life may have only cared about one thing; life wasn't evil. Life, in its complex simplicity, was funny.

Sometimes, life just drops someone into your life that changes everything.

* * *

Mammals deal with stress in different ways. Some cry, some drink, and some even turn to other less… _conventional_ means.

But Nick? No, he was part of a unique group: a group that defied the rules and expectations of others.

Nick _laughed_.

Laughter is special. Laughter is whatever you want it to be. It can be medicine, or it can be poison. A well-timed snicker can shatter the self-esteem of someone, while a roaring belly laugh can act as an elixir of confidence.

But laughter doesn't solve a problem. No, laughter simply _hides_ it. And while he may have snickered as he walked away from the cafe, dragged by Judy on a journey into the unknown, the wolf's words had struck a nerve. A nerve he had been trying to hide for years.

However, it wasn't her words that were bothering him the most. No, the aspect that was distracting him from the bouncing bunny next to him was his response. Or rather, lack of a response.

Normally, Nick would have torn the wolf apart. Not physically, but emotionally. It would've been easy to do. A couple of well-placed words lined with poison would have left her standing there, muzzle hanging open in shock.

But when the opportunity arose, he couldn't pull the trigger. Something stopped him. Instead of laying into the wolf, he simply laughed in her face as he walked away. To the other mammals in the cafe, he must have looked insane. However, there was a silver lining. The look of utter confusion on the wolf's face as he passed her snickering was unforgettable.

Despite the bouncing bunny next to him, his mind couldn't stop replaying the events from the cafe. One single thought repeated over and over:

 _Why didn't I say anything?_

 _Forget about it Nick,_ the voice answered back. And yet again, annoyingly, it was right. Giving that specist his time was exactly what he didn't want to be doing. But yet here he was, unable to clear them from his mind.

 _Yeah, because obsessing over a specist is exactly what I want to be doing with my life,_ Nick snapped back.

He could practically see the voice smirk back. _Maybe you should be, oh I don't know, be obsessing over your date? You know we're on a date, right?_

 _Yeah, I know I'm on a date. I'm not senile yet,_ Nick responded, the urge to punch the voice rising by the second.

 _Then you should look down and enjoy the view. You'll have plenty of time to rethink how you would have mentally destroyed that wolf._

Sure enough, the sight of Judy grinning as she practically dragged the fox though Savannah Central erased any thought of the wolf from his mind. That bounce in her step, the grin on her face combined with the gentle, yet firm grip on his arm that told him everything was alright.

Nick felt a smile bloom into existence, matching Judy's own. And that fire burning in his chest burned a little brighter.

* * *

Harmony Park sat directly across from Harmony Bay, the main body of crystal clear water separating Zootopia from the suburbs. The park, while small in comparison to the large tracts of land in the Meadowlands, Rainforest, and even Tundratown, was regarded as a must see location by any sane tourism guide. And for good reason.

Nicknamed the 'hidden gem' of the city, Harmony Park allowed a mammal a virtually unblocked view of Harmony Bay, and the rolling hills beyond. Tucked in between various government buildings, mammals of all classes and backgrounds visited the manicured grounds. Celebrities to janitors walked the grounds, relaxing to the gentle calls of various birds

Despite working mere miles away from the park, Judy had never actually visited the area. There was always some excuse. She was either too busy, or too tired, or just not in the mood. But today, that was going to change. She was going to do the full tourist experience, walk and all, but not by herself.

"So this is your 'mysterious' last spot of the day huh? I gotta hand it to you Carrots, this is a nice idea," Nick whispered as the pair approached the grounds, Judy still gripping his arm.

"I thought you'd like it. I've never been down here before, so I figured it would make a nice first time to go with you," Judy said, the sheepish smile making a return.

"To go with me? Well I'm honored Carrots," Nick answered, drawing an eye roll from her.

"Come on you," Judy responded, once again dragging him towards the wooded area.

"What? I'm actually honored," Nick repeated, leaning in towards her tall ears."It's a rare thing you know," he said with a wink.

"Oh, is it?"

"It is," he said. Shaking her head, the pair entered the wooded area. The park was shaded from the sun by a large canopy of oak trees. Under the cover, mammals of all types ran, walked, or sat, enjoying the sounds of nature. As they approached the main trail, Nick stopped and looked down at the bunny.

 _Did I do something wrong? Why did he stop all of a sudden?_ Judy thought to herself in a sudden panic. Her heart beat, already beating way above normal, thundered in her chest.

 _Don't go crazy bunny. Probably just wants to ask you something,_ the voice of reason responded. _You know, what normal mammals do on dates?_

 _I don't need your sass._

"You know, if you want to hold my paw, you can," Nick said, tugging at the collar with his free arm.

"Oh," she said, her ears folding back behind her head. A nervous excitement burst inside of her chest as she made eye contact with him to make sure he wasn't pulling a prank on her, no matter how unlikely that was.

Sure enough, besides the usual smirk, his expression conveyed a message of absolute honesty. She had been hoping to slowly tease into holding his paw, maybe even making a joke once he realized it. But from the genuine smile on his face, it wasn't going to happen that way. "I didn't know if you were-" Nick raised his left arm, cutting off her stuttered speech.

"Hopps, we're on a date, and we're both adults," he said, a teasing tone to his voice. He stretched his right arm forward, inviting her to grasp it. "You can hold my paw."

Almost instantaneously, Judy's arm lept forward, her paw attaching to Nick's own. She squeezed it twice, making sure it wasn't some kind of illusion. Sure enough, the paw, in fact, was real, and she was now holding it. It may not have been an important display to some, but for her, it caused another flurry of butterflies to form in her chest. She could feel his heartbeat, while faint, thundering beneath his skin.

"See?" Nick said, looking down at her with that grin of his; as if he found the entire situation incredibly funny. "Now was that so hard was it? Also, try not to squeeze my paw so tight," he stated as they began to walk down the wooded trail again.

"Why? Are you ticklish?"

"Because I don't want to stab you," he stated bluntly. It took Judy a second to realize what he was saying.

Nick is a fox. Fox's have claws. If Nick is a fox, then Nick has claws.

"Claws, remember?" He repeated. Raising his free arm, he extended the usually hidden daggers. "Scary fox claws?"

"Oh," Judy whispered. How she had forgotten that Nick had claws was beyond her. "Yeah, that would ruin the mood."

"That's putting it lightly," he said with a smile. That smile morphed into a devilish grin as he leaned in closer, his tone dropping to a whisper. "I mean, it could also spice it up a bit."

"Spice it up?"

"Hey, you're a weird bunny," he chuckled. "I don't know what you're into."

"Not scary fox claws," she groaned in response, her cheeks a crimson shade of red.

"Noted," he said smugly, clearly enjoying the nervous expression on her face. _I'll you back for that one Wilde,_ she thought to herself as they passed a herd of tourist deer, paws still locked together.

Despite being almost four hours into their date, she could still catch whiffs of whatever cologne he was wearing. A sweet, yet somehow spicy aroma that fit his sly aesthetic. She almost wanted to ask what it was, but as the pair walked through the park, an enjoyable silence fell over the pair.

The view was incredible. The rolling green hills were cast against the crystal clear blue water of the bay, the water acting almost like a mirror. As the ZTA train from Bunnyburrow sped across the bridge, a sense of nostalgia washed over her.

Her life had changed so much in the past two years since she first arrived on that train. She had gone from a wannabe cop to hero cop, saved the city in the process, and befriended the last type of mammal she would have considered two years ago: a fox.

The same mammal she was currently on a date with, and holding paws with. Just because life changed didn't mean it changed for the bad. And if the fluttery feeling in her chest told her anything, bad wasn't even an option right now.

"Hey Carrots," Nick said, bringing her back to reality. "I'm gonna sit down for a bit," he said, his free hand pointing towards a nearby bench.

"You're not tired are you? You're not that old Nick," she teased, drawing an eye roll from the fox.

"Well I'm _sorry_ I don't have the same youthful energy as you," he responded sarcastically. Shaking her head in amusement, she followed him to the wooden bench. Letting go of his paw, she hopped up onto the bench as Nick sat next to her.

Neither spoke, instead they both stared out at towards the bay. Sneakily, Judy moved her paw towards Nick, who was still staring out at the bay. Before she could grasp it, Nick turned around, that stupid grin spread across his face.

"Trying to be a sly bunny?" He said as he grasped her paw. "Carrots, you're an adult. Like I said, you can hold my paw."

She gave him a pouty expression, getting the usual snicker in response. "Oh, I almost forgot! Hold still for a second," she called out as she pulled out her phone. Switching the camera to the front mode, she straightened her back, pushing her face next to Nick's own.

Nick stared deadpan at the camera, refusing to give even a hint of a smile. He couldn't hold it for long, and soon burst into a light chuckle. "Come you dumb fox, smile," she said through gritted teeth.

Nick obliged, that infamous grin making a special appearance. A small click was heard as Judy took the picture. "Lemme see," Nick said, making a grab for the phone, only for Judy to yank it away.

"Here we go," she said, opening the phone's gallery. Their grinning faces soon filled the screen, a memento from a day each of them would never forget.

Nick nodded, apparently finding the picture satisfactory. Judy put the phone back into her pocket, debating what to do with her prized possession. But that could wait until after the day was done.

A peaceful, pleasant silence fell on them again as she leaned into him, her body resting against his chest. Her eyes closed in bliss, her mind savoring every second. Minutes passed without either of them saying anything, the silence a deafening comfort to the busy city behind them.

"Carrots," Nick whispered, drawing her out of the semi-comatose state. "You're kinda drooling on me."

Judy shot up in horror, wiping her mouth in the process. Sure enough, a small stain was visible on his navy blue shirt.

"Oh crap," she panicked, her foot thumping against the bench. "I'm sorry Nick, I've just been-"

"You're fine," Nick said with a laugh. His eyes twinkled in the sunlight. "Besides, you looked adorable," he followed up with a wink.

"You sure? I can try and wip-"

"Carrots, chill. I have a washer for a reason," Nick replied, pushing her arms away from his chest. Her face still conveyed a panicked expression, causing Nick to chuckle quietly. "Seriously, it's not a big deal."

"Alright," she said, still not believing it herself. Her cheeks were crimson from embarrassment, her ears poking straight up towards the sky. "Was I asleep?"

"Kinda," Nick replied, shrugging his shoulders. "You looked peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you up."

"How thoughtful of you," she replied, the embarrassed flush of her cheeks refusing to leave. She leaned into Nick again, promising herself to not drool all over him again. She was never going to hear the last of this.

The silence fell over them again. That sweet, deafening silence, only broken by the calls of birds the occasional gust of wind. Neither knew how much time passed, and neither cared. Afterall, it's the little things that make life worth living. All you have to do is look for them.

* * *

Night had fallen as Nick and Judy stepped out of the ZTA train, the bunny still clutching his paw as they walked down the stairs towards the street below. Streetlight illuminated the vacant street, casting shadows against the rows of apartment buildings.

"Damn Carrots, this place looks super sketchy," Nick joked. That grin was still spread across his face; a grin Judy was starting to love every time she saw it. "You sure a little bunny like you will be ok?"

"Hardy-har. Keep walking Nick," she responded.

Nick had insisted on walking her home, and Judy was only happy to oblige. She had picked him up, so it was only fair for him to repay the favor. Besides, she was going to use every excuse she could to stretch this day out as long as she could.

Despite everything that could have gone wrong, and almost went wrong, the date ended up being everything she wanted and more. She had loved it, and judging from the grin on Nick's face, he had loved it too.

But, all good things must come to an end.

"Where's your place?" Nick asked, a yawn escaping from his muzzle. Despite both being filled an excited energy, both were tired from the long day.

"Up here on the left," she said, stifling a yawn of her own. "Grand Pangolin Arms, can't miss it."

"A named place?" Nick turned and looked at her. "Look at you, all fancy with your named apartment."

"Nothing about this place is fancy," Judy joked, laughing at Nick's disgruntled expression. "I have a closet for a room."

"A closet?" Nick laughed, and Judy felt those pesky butterflies take flight again. She couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on her face.

"Seriously, I'll send you a picture," she said grinning.

"Only if I get the creepshot with it."

"I told you, my creepshot," she said, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"Do I need a warrant? Cause I'll get a warrant," Nick said sternly, drawing another short laugh from her.

"I would like to see you try," she teased back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's whatever you want it to be big guy," she joked, winking at the fox.

Nick laughed again in that sly, confident tone, but didn't respond to her comment. A silence fell over the pair as they approached Judy's building. Judy gripped Nick's paw tighter as her dull building came into view. The day at long last was drawing to an end. And from the expression's on both their faces, both didn't want it to end.

 _You want to invite him inside?_ A voice called out from inside her mind.

Judy felt her mind stop at this sudden revelation. _Inside?_

 _Uh, yeah? Inside, like, where we kinda live? You said you don't want this day to end… so why does it have too?_

The voice had a point; a damn good point. Why did this day have to end? Besides, it would only be a matter of time before they visited each other's respective apartments if today was anything to judge by.

But it wasn't that simple. Taking a fox to coffee was one thing, and even drooling on said fox was another thing. But inviting Nick inside? That was a major step; a step that despite her heart pleading for her to do, she wasn't ready for.

Today had been amazing, but both of them were tired, and her room was kind of a disaster. Dirty clothes were scattered everywhere, and the random takeout boxes strewed about wasn't going to make the best first impression. Even if Nick didn't care, and she doubted he would, it mattered to her. For that night, she wanted it to be as perfect as possible.

And tonight just wasn't that night.

"Well… here we are!" Judy said as they stopped in front of her building's steps. She had begun to stroke her ear again, a visible sign of the nervousness spreading across her whole body.

"I guess we are," Nick said as he pulled at his collar once again. Neither spoke, both wanting the other to initiate the 'final' conversation.

"Nick, that was a blast," Judy finally said, trying to ignore the thundering of her foot. "We need to do that again sometime!"

"Agreed, thanks for taking me," Nick responded, the apprehension vanishing from his face. Instead of continuing, he seemed to be concentrating on something with a noticeable amount of effort, like he was deciding the fate of the world or something. His eyes stared into her own as he found the words. "Hey, Judy..."

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you," he said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

 _A surprise? What do you mean a surprise? Did he buy something for me cause I didn't see him buy anything for me and I didn't buy anything for him-_

"Gimme a second to fish it out," he said, breaking her mental argument. Reaching into his pocket, Judy found herself staring intently at his paw, trying to figure out what the surprise was.

So intently, in fact, she failed to notice him lean down, and kiss her right on the forehead.

Time stopped as her mind struggled to realize what was happening. Nick was kissing her. Nick; her partner, her date, her fox, was kissing her. Her heart fluttered as her nose twitched uncontrollably.

And just like that, he wasn't. As he pulled away, she could see his grin stretching from ear to ear. Her mouth hung open slightly, words unable to form.

"Night Hopps," Nick whispered as he turned around and walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the sidewalk alone.

The perfect end to the perfect night.

* * *

 **Authors Note (part 2)- _Hey, thanks for making it all the way down here. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the interactions between those two just as much as I am. Chapter Ten will be a milestone for Masks, and it'll be out... yeah, I have no idea when it will actually be out. Catch you guys later!_**


	10. Realization

**_Disclaimer- Zootopia belongs to Disney. I make no money off this story. Please don't sue me._**

FYI- ( _ **Bold &Italic**_ means Text) ( _Just Italic_ means inner thoughts)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 Part One- Realization**_

Two hours had passed since Nick kissed her. For Judy, those two hours felt like an eternity. Her mind kept replaying the kiss, refusing to branch into any other subject. Her heart would flutter at times. Butterflies would burst into existence, and disappear just as quickly.

And she loved every second of it.

Her mind was scattered, making it impossible to concentrate on the latest episode of ' _Sky Times_ '. She watched the show less for the plot and more for the main character, a charming cheetah named Carlos who fit his suit in _all_ the right places.

However, she had her own predator in mind tonight. A fox who not only fit in all the right places but talked in all the right tones.

 _I should have invited him inside,_ Judy thought to herself as she pulled the sheet over her head, trying to hide from her own embarrassment.

 _Chill,_ her mind answered back. _You're beating yourself up over literally nothing._

 _That's exactly why I'm beating myself up! I didn't do anything, I just stood there like an idiot!_

 _What could you have done? Passionately kiss him back?_ _Stop trying to fool yourself girl; in that moment you were effectively brain dead._

 _So he hustled me?_

 _Pretty much, but in a good way._ Judy thought of responding, but her mind beat her to it. _You're still smiling like an idiot._

She _was_ smiling like an idiot. _Touche brain, touche._

A minute or so passed, yet Judy was unable to enter the blissful trance called sleep. She tossed and turned, before throwing the pillow against the wall. _Brain, why are you doing this?_

Her brain answered back. _Well now that you can think straight, why don't you text him? It might even make you feel better and who knows, you may even fall asleep_.

Her ears perked up at the idea. _Why didn't I think of that?_

 _You did think of that. Come on Judy, you know you want too~_

 _And say what?_

 _I don't know, maybe ask him if he got home safe or something. Just make conversation._

 _Or I could just go to sleep like a normal bunny._

 _You and I both know you're not normal._ Judy shared a laugh with herself, which out of context, and even in context didn't sound normal.

 _Fine,_ Judy agreed. _But you'll let me get to sleep, right?_

 _I am a merciful god, so yes. But text the handsome fox first._

That wasn't going to be a problem. Texting the mammal she just spent all day with, and drooled on didn't exactly sound like a problem. Reaching over to her nightstand, Judy grabbed her phone.

Sharpe hadn't texted her back, but that was expected of the Lieutenant. The snow leopard didn't usually get the weekends off, so if she did respond, it would be in the dawn hours, or sometime in the afternoon tomorrow.

Judy navigated towards her contacts and opened up the conversation she'd been having with Nick.

As she reread the conversation, memories of the train ride rushed back to her. A gentle smile formed on her face. She knew what she wanted to say, and how to say it.

 _ **Hey Nick.**_

 _Trying not to look desperate, while also looking casual at the same time,_ her mind teased _. Nice Hopps, nice._

Five minutes passed, and Nick hadn't responded. _Why isn't he responding? Did something happen?_ She thought, panic creeping up her spine.

Judy's imagination started to get the better of her as time went by. Thoughts and scenarios appeared in her mind, each one progressively worse than the last.

Her panic slowly increased as ten minutes rapidly turned into fifteen minutes of deafening silence. _Where is he? Why hasn't he texted back?!_

 _He's probably just in the shower,_ her mind answered _. You are not going crazy bunny on me._

 _ **Buzz**_

Judy practically hopped out of her skin with surprise as the phone vibrated. She glanced towards the screen frantically, her panicked eyes conveying just how much the message meant to her.

 _Please be Nick, please be Nick!_ She needed to know if Nick, her fox was okay. She needed to see his grin one more time.

 _ **Sup Fluff. What's happening?**_

Judy felt the stupid, happy grin form on her face as relief spread throughout her body. Her fox was safe, not that he had been in any danger in the first place. Probably just took a shower, which was exactly what her mind had told her.

She quickly typed her response. _ **Trying to fall asleep. Just making sure you got home.**_

 _ **D'aww, you're adorable. That means I'm home btw.**_

 _ **Glad to hear.**_

 _ **You want pictures?**_

She chuckled quietly. _**Lol, I'm good.**_

 _Shame._ _ **I thought you of all mammals would want a photo of me fresh out of the shower. Oh well, your loss.**_ Judy imagined her red cheeks were perfectly visible even in the dark room. The thought of Nick, water dripping from his shirtless chest required further investigation.

 _ **Maybe later . ;)**_

 _ **What a naughty bunny.**_

 _Oh yes, this definitely requires further investigation,_ she thought to herself.

 _ **Anyway, I gotta head to sleep. Important fox things to do tomorrow.**_

 _ **Such an important mammal.**_

 _ **That's me, Mr. Important. Has a nice ring to it.**_

Judy giggled at his antics. _**Whatever you say Slick.**_

 _ **I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, night Fluff.**_

 _ **Night Wilde. Love you.**_ Immediately after her fingers clicked the send button, absolute dread filled her. Judy dropped the phone onto her bed in shock, paws covering her mouth.

 _I just sent that,_ she said to herself, stating the obvious. Her mouth hung open, a visual representation of how shocked she felt. _I just sent that to Nick._

 _You did,_ her mind responded teasingly.

 _I didn't mean to send that!_

 _Yeah, ya did. You love him, and breaking news, he probably loves you back. Well, not probably. He does love you._

 _How do you know that?!_

 _Because you drooled on him, and he didn't complain? That's true love right there. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?_ Her brain paused, realizing the potential disaster those thoughts could start. _Don't answer that._

Her phone buzzed, interrupting the intense mental debate. Gulping, Judy shakingly opened the app. The weight of the world seemed to bear down on her as she read the message. Blinking, she read the message again. And again; until the meaning of what Nick sent slammed into her.

The message was four words; four powerful and unforgettable words. Four words that brought a smile to her face, and a flutter to her heart.

 _ **Love you too Fluff**_

* * *

Sunday held a special meaning in Judy's heart. It was the one day of the week where she knew she wouldn't be called into work. Normally, Sundays would be filled with naps, movies, books, and the occasional exercise; activities vital to a sane mind and body.

But today wasn't like that. No, thanks to her own procrastination, Judy was stuck with piles of clothes desperately needing a wash; Clothes that failed both the sniff and stain test.

Most mammals considered laundry another boring aspect of adult life. After a few decades of laundry, the cycle became second nature. You gather quarters, stuff them into some battered and bruised machine, and hope your clothes survived the onslaught. After the wash cycle, you throw the sopping wet clothes into an equally battered dryer, check for lint, and wait an hour. Sounds fun, right?

The machine in front of Judy shook violently, the bottom scraping against the tiled floor. Judy looked up from her book, making sure the machine wasn't on fire. Satisfied with the results, she turned her attention back towards '' _The Tragedy on Madison_ ," the book she was currently reading.

The novel was written by R.E Claws, a brilliant author who specialized in murder mysteries. Judy had been reading them since childhood, and she often described herself as a closet fangirl of the series, and for good reason. The characters were interesting, the plots unique, and the way Claws described the dirty, moldy back-streets of Zootopia was perfection.

Turning the page, she glanced at the clock hanging above the dryer. It was almost 1:00 PM, and she hadn't eaten lunch yet. Her stomach would start growling soon, pleading to be filled with all manner of carrot-related items.

She had a decision to make. Either run back to her apartment, and hope nothing would happen to her clothes, or stay here and suffer.

It was an easy choice.

Judy walked out of the laundromat, heading back towards her room. Giving the customary 'hello' to passing neighbors, she opened the creaky door to her apartment. The apartment looked cleaner without the piles of laundry stacked everywhere.

She shuffled over to the mini-fridge, opening the door and selecting a Chef Luigi's Gourmet Carrot Entree. There wasn't anything "gourmet" about the cardboard box, but it was cheap and tasted decent.

Sticking the box in the microwave, Judy flopped onto her bed. Her mind began to wander, thinking of events and ideas that wouldn't occur for years to come: Promotions, a new apartment, seeing her parents again and getting a pay raise were some of the countless ideas running through her mind. However, despite the diversity of the thoughts, one variable stayed the same. An orange, grinning variable.

In each idea, each dream, Nick was involved somehow. He was there to congratulate her on advancing to Sergeant. He was carrying a cardboard box scribbled 'Judy's stuff' up a steep flight of stairs. He was shaking her father's paw with that trademark grin.

Over the past twelve hours, Judy had come to a conclusion; Nick was, and would be forever engrained in her life story.

She hadn't texted him since last night. There wasn't anything more to say. Both needed a day to digest the events from yesterday.

As she drifted to sleep, the microwave decided to ruin any plans of relaxation. Beeping loudly, it announced to the entire world that her Chef Luigi's Gourmet Carrot Entree was ready. She hopped out of bed, groaning in a mix of hunger and annoyance.

She reached for the door, only for her phone to make an unexpected encore. The slim silver device buzzed loudly, shaking the nightstand.

 _Someone's calling me? Who calls anymore?_ She reached for the phone, disconnecting it from the charger. To her surprise, her parents face grinned back at her.

 _Mom? Dad? Why are they calling me on Sunday?_ Her parents were habitual mammals. They called on certain days, emailed at exact hours, and hated the very concept of the word surprise. A sinking feeling appeared in her stomach. _Did something bad happen back home?_

Gulping, she accepted the call. The video buffered for a second, before her mother's grinning face filled the screen. Bonnie didn't look sad, or depressed. She looked like her normal, happy self.

"Judy!" She yelled. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, matching the merry tone of her voice. Judy noted her father was nowhere in sight. "Have I caught you at a lousy time?"

"No, just having lunch," Judy replied. "What's up?"

"I'm just calling to check in with you. I know we usually call on Tuesday, but I couldn't help myself."

"Okay," Judy stuttered out. A sheepish smile adorned her face as an awkward tension formed between the two. Each of them was expecting the other to speak first.

"So… How's everything been going Judes?" Bonnie said, breaking the ice.

"It's been going great mom," Judy replied happily. "Still stuck doing patrols, which is boring." Bonnie's face paled at the word patrols. Her mother was, and would always be a worry wart.

"But boring is safe!"

"But safe is boring," Judy countered, drawing a chuckle from Bonnie.

"I just want to make sure my little girl is safe."

Judy failed to respond, a warm feeling forming within her chest. "You worry too much mom."

"That's my job," Bonnie responded.

"I know, and I love you for it," Judy replied, her cheeks crimson. Bonnie grinned, enjoying the compliment. However, Judy knew her mother didn't really call to 'check in' on her.

"So Judes..." Bonnie teased, reaching the actual reason she had called. "How did those dates go?"

 _Called it,_ Judy thought. She had been hoping her mother had forgotten about the date. Not because she didn't want her to know, rather Judy wanted to skip the notoriously awkward conversation that usually followed.

"Dates?" She repeated, trying to delay.

"You know, the dinner and the coffee?" Bonnie smiled at Judy's awkward expression. "You can't just leave you mother hanging."

"Oh…"

Her mind went into overdrive. How exactly could she put the feelings dominating her mind and body into words? And besides, what should she tell her? Bonnie's question seemed simple, but the answer was actually incredibly complicated.

 _What should I tell her?_ She thought, panic rushing through her body.

 _Just say it went well. Try and throw her off._

"They went really well," Judy stuttered out.

"Really well? Judy that's great!"

"Yeah… So how's dad doing?"

"You're not weaseling your way out of this," Bonnie stated.

Ignoring the specieist expression, Judy groaned in defeat. This conversation was happening whether she wanted to or not. "It went great. We went for coffee, then for a walk and then he walked me back home."

"What a gentle rabbit. What part of Bunnyborrow is he from?"

 _Oh. Oh no._

Judy felt her heart stop. Time seemed to freeze around her, matching the icy-cold sensation running through her blood. Her mind, which had been working overtime, completely froze.

 _She thinks Nick is a bunny. Nick is a fox. Foxes aren't bunnies._ Her breathing slowed as she struggled to make sense of everything, despite everything happening in less than a second. It would be so simple to just tell Bonnie that Nick wasn't a bunny. To tell her mom that her date was a sly, cynical fox named Nick.

But, it _wasn't_ that simple.

The memory of her father shoving one anti-fox device after another into her paws flooded her mind. Her parents, despite working with Gideon, had made one thing perfectly clear throughout her entire life.

Predators, and foxes, more importantly, couldn't be trusted. But two years of living, breathing and working in the city had shattered the notion.

Nick wasn't evil. He may have been rude, cynical and annoying at times, but he wasn't evil. She loved a fox who was caring, funny and fun to be around. It was a cruel, unforgiving paradox.

Her mind came to a crystal clear decision. A decision she knew would come back to bite her in the buns, but a decision she had to make.

 _I can't tell her. Not yet at least._

"He's... " Judy stuttered, unconsciously stroking her ears.

"He's….?"

"He's not from Bunnyburrow," Judy finally said, finding the courage within herself. "He was born and raised in Zootopia. Classic city mammal."

Bonnie's ears shot up. "A rabbit born and raised in Zootopia? That's… different." Judy felt her stomach lurch. She wasn't hungry anymore. "What's his name?"

"Nick," she blurted out. The realization of what she said slammed into her like a train.

 _Crap. Why did I say that?! Oh no no no no no._

Bonnie adopted a quizzical expression. "Nick? Isn't your partner named Nick?"

"Yeah… they share the same name, funny story," she whispered through gritted teeth, praying Bonnie would buy the lie.

"That is a funny story," Bonnie responded. Based on her grinning face, she bought the story. Judy breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Not on me," Judy lied again. "He's kinda camera shy."

 _Yeah, Nick's camera shy… good one Hopps!_

"Oh," Bonnie said, clearly disappointed.

"What color is he?" Bonnie's expression soured at Judy's lack of response. "Just humor your mother Judy."

"He's...red."

"Red?" Bonnie's face burst into excitement. "Are you dating a hare? How exotic!"

 _A hare's exotic? Oh, sweet cheese and crackers..._

"I'm not dating a hare mom," Judy said dryly. Glancing up at the clock, an idea burst into her mind. A way out of this entire conversation. An escape route her mother couldn't possibly deny. "Oh, I forgot about my laundry. I'll call you back later!"

"Oh, alright," Bonnie said, clearly surprised. "Talk to you later dear!"

"Night Mom. Tell Dad I say hi," she said weakly.

"Alright. Night Judes!"

The call disconnected, leaving Judy alone once again. A deafening, mocking silence had fallen over the room. The call had lasted less than ten minutes, but in those ten short minutes, Judy's entire mindset had changed.

The butterflies had left, fluttering away to wherever they came from. An icy, heartless cold had swept over her heart. She felt a single tear flow down her cheek. A horrible, gut-wrenching realization had set in. A realization that shook her to the core.

Nick was a _fox_ , and she was a _bunny_.

* * *

 **Authors note** \- _Hey guys! Before I leave, a little bit of insight for the following chapters. First off, I know this chapter is short, but it's a necessity. Chapter Ten is going to be divided into multiple parts due to multiple reasons. You can expect part two, which will be longer, sometime next week. Tell me what ya think in the reviews. Peace!_


	11. Sleepless

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zootopia, yada yada yada, don't sue me. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Sleepless**_

Nick was up to his usual shenanigans, much to the annoyance of Judy.

For the entire Friday morning bullpen session, the fox seemed determined to assault Chief Bogo with all manner of jabs, jokes, and jaunts. Every officer in the room was struggling to keep a straight face, save for Judy, who was staring blank-eyed at the wall.

Bogo turned towards the pair, his brow wrinkled in clear annoyance. "Hopps, Wilde-"

"Are we saving the city again Chief?" Nick interrupted. A few muffled snickers broke out behind him.

"No," Bogo replied in his monotone voice. "You are not saving the city today."

"Well that's just _disappointing_ ," Nick responded.

"Leave some for us Wilde," a male voice called out from behind them. Nick, along with the other officers in the front row, whirled around to see the grinning face of Officer Delgado.

"Leave some for you Delgado?" Nick pointed towards the lion. "Buddy, you need to _lose_ some," He jested, drawing a roar of laughter from the other mammals.

"You callin me fat?" Judging by the grin plastered across his feline face, Delgado was enjoying the verbal joust.

"I'm not callin' you skinny," Nick said, his grin stretching from ear to ear. The room once again burst into laughter, save for the exhausted bunny next to him.

Bogo pounded his hoof against the podium, trying to take control of his bullpen. "Quiet, quiet!" The crowd calmed down, all eyes returning to the cape buffalos broad body. Bogo's black eyes were staring daggers though Nick.

"Hopps, Wilde, you will be spending your Friday on traffic patrol."

Judy's head shot straight up, her mind fully awake. " _Traffic Patrol_?"

"Yes _traffic patrol_ ," Bogo sneered.

Judy opened her mouth to protest, only for Bogo to cut her off with a wave of his hoof. Judy's ears fell back behind her head.

Bogo stared at Judy, trying to reinforce his point. Apparently satisfied with the lack of argument, he cleared his throat and once again addressed the room.

"That will be all for today. Dismissed!"

Chairs scraped against the tiled floor as the officers left for their various assignments. All of them except two.

Nick grabbed his Snarlbucks cup and slid out of the plastic chair. Judy would usually be by his side, joking with him as they walked towards whatever destination awaited with that trademark, youthful smile that Nick had come to adore.

However, as he turned around to face his partner, Nick felt a knot form in his chest.

Judy wasn't smiling.

She didn't look like the happy, youthful bunny he was used to seeing every morning.

She looked tired.

Her amethyst eyes, which usually sparkled brilliantly, were dull against the fluorescent light. Her ears, which had been fully extended minutes ago, hung lazily behind her head. Small bags had formed under her eyes, and she noticeably slouching in the chair.

If this had been a single instance, Nick wouldn't have been concerned. But for the past week and a half, Judy had progressively gotten worse.

Nick walked back over to her, trying to break the ice. "Carrots, hello?" Judy didn't respond, her lifeless eyes staring into space. Nick felt an uneasy sensation crawl up his spine; something was badly off with her.

"Nick to Officer Hopps, come in Officer Hopps," he repeated, waving his claws in front of her face.

Her eyes finally gained focus as she turned towards him, a weak smile spread across her face. "Sorry, just tired Nick." She yawned to emphasize her point. "Didn't sleep well last night."

"You go clubbing or something?"

Judy rolled her eyes as she slapped Nick lightly on the arm. "No, I didn't go clubbing you dumb fox. I've just been having a hard time sleeping."

"Clubbing will do that to ya," Nick joked, trying to brighten up her mood.

Judy chuckled, a soft sound which was music to Nick's ears. "I am not a club bunny."

"Whatever you say Carrots," Nick grinned, drawing another eye roll from her. She hopped out of the chair and walked towards the door, Nick strutting behind her.

Outside, the hallway was quiet, their voices the only source of noise.

Judy gestured at his Snarlbucks cup. "I'm going to grab some coffee, want a refill?"

"Sure," he responded, taking one last sip before handing it over to her waiting paw. "You know how I like it?"

"Black as night with blueberry flavoring?"

"You're perfect, you know that right?"

"I try to be," Judy said, a genuine smile filling her face. Still, that knot was refusing to leave Nick's chest. A few chuckles and laughs weren't convincing him that there wasn't something wrong with his partner.

"Keep the car warm for me slick." Judy turned around and began slowly walking towards the break room.

"Will do," Nick called back as Judy made her way towards the break room. "'Don't get lost now."

Judy turned a corner and disappeared from view, leaving Nick alone in the hallway. He felt his grin slide away, his trademark expression being replaced with a look of utmost concern.

The knot tightened in his stomach as he slowly walked towards the parking garage.

Something, the exact cause a mystery to him, was wrong with Judy.

And deep down, he had a nagging suspicion why. A suspicion that no matter how ridiculous it sounded, and no matter how improbable it was, refused to leave his mind.

 _This is your fault_.

* * *

Whatever mammal first placed the coffee maker in the ZPD break room had clearly never intended for it to be used by bunnies. It was perched atop a counter more than double her height and pushed back against the wall to the point where all she could see was the clear , half-full pot.

Judy stared at the machine, her tired mind attempting to figure out the easiest way to reach the black gold contained within.

She didn't consider herself a heavy coffee drinker. The whole bunny thing granted her almost limitless energy, but for the past week, she had been practically living off the black liquid.

Sleepless nights do that to a mammal.

A yawn escaped her lips as she eyed the coffee maker once again. _Maybe if I just jump…. No, I'll just slip and die._ Dying by coffee maker was not part of the plan.

She glanced behind her, an idea forming in her mind. A dozen or so chairs were piled around the main break table, and they were the perfect height for her tiny form.

 _How did I not….Forget it, let's just get this day over with._

Judy stumbled over to the chair, grabbing the shortest one she could find. With something that resembled more of a mummy's walk than a bunny's hop, she dragged the chair over towards the counter.

 _Come on Judy. Just a couple more steps and you're good._

The chair thumped against the counter as Judy jumped onto the padded cushion. As she steadied herself, a smooth feminine voice called out from behind her.

"Hold still for a second Whiskers, I gotta take a picture of this."

Judy whirled around in surprise, her ears sticking straight up in a panic. Standing in the doorway was the imposing figure of Lieutenant Lilly Sharpe. A predatory grin stretched from ear to ear on the snow leopards furred face. A smartphone was clutched in her paws, no doubt recording Judy's chair filled adventure.

"Sharpe!" Judy yelled out.

 _How did I not hear her? Is my hearing that off?_

"Sup?" Sharpe said innocently, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. "Oh, didn't mean to scare ya."

"Liar," Judy hissed. Despite the anger in her voice, Judy couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face. Sharpe was one of those mammals you just couldn't hold a grudge against.

Sharpe's expression morphed into feigned innocence as she approached the bunny.

"What, me?" Taking a sip of her own coffee mug, she gestured at Judy. "The hell are you doing anyway? Trying to build a chair fort?"

"Trying to reach the coffee maker."

"And a fine job you're doing." Sharpe pointed a clawed finger towards the chair. "You want some help?"

Judy would have normally denied the leopards request due to her inflated pride. But today, that pride was hidden beneath layers of negative emotion. "Yeah," she said, sighing in defeat.

Setting her own mug onto the counter, Sharpe grabbed the two mugs out of Judy's outstretched arms.

Judy couldn't stop a jealous feeling from filling her mind. Seeing how effortlessly, how problem free Sharpe could do the simple task of refilling coffee was a painful reminder of just how short she was in this world.

Sharpe's smooth voice broke Judy's mental debate. "How do you want your coffee?"

"Two creams, one sugar, three shots of espresso." Sharpe's eyes winded at the espresso request. Judy paused to yawn, before continuing. "Make the Snarlbucks all black, and put in one of those blueberry flavorings."

"Sly's cup?"

"Yeah, he's warming the car up. Gotta love traffic patrol," she said through gritted teeth.

"I remember those days," Sharpe responded as she handed over Judy's bunny sized cup. "Never been yelled at more in my life."

"Yeah… I'm just happy it's the weekend."

 _That's one hell of an understatement_ , her mind whispered back.

"Lucky you," Sharpe said, grabbing a blueberry flavor packet from a nearby shelf. "Here you go, one blueberry fox coffee thingy," Sharpe said in a pompous accent as she handed the Snarlbucks cup over to Judy.

Bowing her head in thanks, the bunny hopped gracefully out of the chair. Immediately after her feet touched the cold tile, she took two large gulps of the coffee. It felt like the elixir of life itself was flowing down her throat.

Sharpe gazed down at the bunny, concern filling her usually happy face. "Jeez Whiskers, you ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Judy said weakly, taking another sip of her drink. She looked back at the leopard, the concern still evident on Sharpe's face.

Sharpe wasn't buying it.

An uncomfortable tingle crept up Judy's spine as she made eye contact with Sharpe. The snow leopards pale as moonlight eyes stared into her, seeing right through the lie.

"I'm not kidding Hopps," Sharpe said coldly. Before Judy could react, Sharpe moved in between her and the door, purposefully blocking her exit. "You look like shit, what's up?"

Judy's heart began to pound in her chest uncontrollably. A predator was staring at her, and blocking her only exit. Despite living with predators for thousands of years, some instincts were hard-wired into prey animals.

 _You know this predator. This predator is nice, and wants to help you,_ the rational part of her mind explained. The words simply fell on deaf, panicked ears.

"I'm…. I'm just tired," she hissed back. Sharpe continued to stare at her, the leopard's gaze unwavering.

Judy couldn't make eye contact with her, instead opting to stare at the floor below.

"Hopps, you're a horrible liar." Sharpe's expression changed into one of genuine concern. "Seriously, what's up? You've been acting weird all week."

 _No, we're not doing this right now Sharpe. I need to leave._ Judy felt her mood souring by the second.

Sharpe had struck a nerve. A nerve Judy had been trying desperately to keep hidden for two weeks.

"Sharpe, I'm fine," Judy snapped. "Really, I'm fine. Just let me go to work, okay?"

"I'm not stopping you from going to work Judy," Sharpe retorted. Her pale eyes continued to stare into Judy's own.

"Then you mind movi-"

"You didn't let me finish. As an officer, it's my job to make sure my _underlings_ , or fellow officers, are performing to the best of their ability." Sharpe paused to take a drink of coffee. Her eyes refused to leave the bunny, no doubt making sure Judy couldn't scamper away.

"So unless you'd like me to pull you off your shift, I would advise as both your _boss_ and _friend_ to tell me what's up."

That was a fair point. Sharpe, despite her closeness with Judy, was technically her boss. And a major responsibility of most ZPD officers was to ensure the mental well-being of their officers.

"Sharpe, I'm fine."

"Are you telling me, or yourself?"

"What?"

"That's the fifth time you've told you're _'fine'_." Sharpe displayed the amount on her fingers. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Judy couldn't argue back. There wasn't anything to argue back. The leopard was completely right, and if the victorious expression on Sharpe's face told her anything, Sharpe knew it.

Predators always knew.

"Am I right, or am I right?" Sharpe repeated her tone a gentle whisper.

"You're right, Judy responded. A warm, happy sensation bubbled in Judy's chest. It felt good to admit to it, especially to someone who clearly cared about her.

"Thought so." Sharpe took advantage of the bunny's distracted the state, and quickly shut the break room door. She motioned towards the chairs, her relaxed posture conveying the message to sit down.

Judy hopped into the nearest one, the leopard settling in next to her. "What's bothering you Whiskers?" She pointed towards the small white tufts atop her head. "I'm all ears."

Judy took a quick drink of coffee, the caffeine flowing through her veins. Inside, she had been dying to tell someone about this, but now that the time had come, her mind was blank.

"Stupid things," was all she was able to blurt out.

"Stupid things?" The confusion was evident in Shape's voice.

Stupid things wasn't going to cut it. Judy took a deep breath, readying her mind for the upcoming conversation. "Just, don't tell Nick okay?"

"Nick?" Sharpe's expression softened at the fox's name. "Are you two having… problems?"

Judy waved her arms sporadically. "No no no, nothing like that!" She paused, her mind working overtime to come up with the clearest way to explain two weeks of pent up emotions. "I've just… Okay, two weeks ago we went on a date-"

"Was it magical?" Sharpe interrupted.

"Yes, it was _magical_ ," Judy said with a giggle.

"It was great, magical, fantastic, however, you want to call it." She took another sip of coffee. "Anyway, the day after my mom called, one thing led to another and she thinks Nick is a… bunny."

Sharpe motioned for her to continue. Judy felt a whirlwind of emotions roar into existence inside of her. The same emotions that had been torturing the bunny for weeks.

"After that, it just kinda… hit me. Nick's a fox, and I'm…" She struggled to finish the sentence.

"...I'm not."

Sharpe failed to respond. The leopard's concerned expression morphing into one filled with compassion. "That hasn't seemed to bother you before. Does this have to do with Nick personally?"

"It has nothing to do with Nick," she snapped back. "It doesn't bother me that he's a fox. I like that he's a fox."

If Judy's sharp tone bothered the leopard, she wasn't showing it. "It's just?"

"It's just… I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I try and sleep, all these freaking scenarios and thoughts fill my mind. I don't know, this sounds so stupid to be obsessing over."

"It's not stupid," Sharpe said after a minute of silence.

"It's not?"

"Hell no." She grabbed Judy's paw with her own. "Tell me some of the scenarios that are bothering you; sometimes it helps talking about them out loud instead of stuck in that crazy head of yours."

"Nothing you say will leave this room, I promise," Sharpe said, noticing Judy's hesitation.

"It's my parents," Judy said quietly, her eyes staring into space.

"Your parents? Didn't you tell me they were fine with predators now?"

"They are, at least I think they are. But… the thought of the families 'golden bunny' dating a predator may be too much for them. I mean, my mom told me that dating a hare would be exotic. What's she going to say about a fox?"

"And then from that, all these other things sprung out. What if Nick's parents don't like me? What if we want to have kits? What if some reporter finds out and decides to make us the face of interspecies marriage?"

Sharpe opened her mouth to speak, but Judy was on a roll. An unstoppable, emotional roll.

"And then there's Nick." Judy felt her eyes water as her mind flashed back to the press conference.

There are some moments in life that no matter how many times you apologize, and no matter how many times someone accepts it, you will _never_ forgive yourself for them.

And for Judy, the press-conference was hers.

It seemed so long ago, but the look of utter betrayal on Nick's face was a memory burned into her mind. The pained tone of his voice echoed forever in her head.

"What if my parents say something stupid, or _I_ say something stupid that completely turns him away?"

Judy squeezed Sharpe's paw, her voice barely above a whisper. "And whenever I try and sleep all of these… images come up. Stuff I just don't want to think about. I haven't had a clear nights sleep in two weeks, and it's not getting any better."

She wiped a lone tear from her eye. "So that's my problem, Sharpe."

The snow leopard stared at her, her pale eyes widened in a mix of surprise, shock, and sadness. She didn't respond at first, her mind processing the information. "That's... "

Judy sniffled, trying desperately to hold back the raging torrent of emotions struggling to break free. "I told you they were-"

Her words were interrupted by a body pressing against her. Sharpe's long, lean arms wrapped around Judy's body, creating a warm, comforting vice. Sharpe didn't say anything; she didn't need to. The embrace conveyed one singular, overwhelming message.

 _I'm here for you._

Judy returned the hug in full, squeezing the predator with more force than Sharpe was expecting. Those dark clouds in her mind being pushed away slowly. They weren't gone, not by a long shot, but Sharpe was right. It felt so much better to get them out of her crazy head.

"Whiskers, I can't breathe," Sharpe whispered, her voice strained.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Sharpe chuckled as she let go of Judy, a smile beaming across the leopard's face. "You're fine."

Neither talked, both were still digesting what had just happened.

Sharpe spoke first, her tone as soft as a cloud. "I think I know why you're so obsessed over this."

Judy's ears shot up in a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"You're afraid of losing him."

That was it. That single, five-word idea activated a flurry of activity in Judy's mind.

Sharpe took Judy's silence as a sign to continue. "Nick matters to you so much that any idea that has a chance of breaking the bond you two have stresses you out. In this case, it would be your parents not liking him. You start picturing every way it could go wrong, no matter how stupid it may sound."

Sharpe was right. Every single scenario and nightmare always ended the same.

The same pained, panic-inducing way.

The thing would happen, Nick would give her that betrayed, pained stare and disappear, leaving Judy once again alone in the world.

The leopard noticed the dumbstruck expression adorning Judy's face. "Which is normal when a relationship starts getting serious. When things between me and my hubby started getting… spicy, I had the same thoughts."

A grim expression flashed across Sharpe's face. "It sucks."

"So… how do I get rid of these?" Judy pleaded. "I mean, I need my sleep, Sharpe."

"That's… easier said than done," Sharpe said after a minute of silence. A pained expression crossed Judy's face. "There's no magical pot of gold under the rainbow that cures shit like this."

"But…?"

"You're a fast learner." A grin formed on Sharpe's face. "But, I'll tell you what helped me."

Judy's ears shot up at the mere mention of a solution. "Are you doing anything with Nick this weekend?" Sharpe asked.

Judy's face scrunched up in confusion. "No. At least, I don't think so."

"Hang out with him this weekend. But, don't go on a date. Just like, have a movie night at his place or something. Snuggle under a blanket and laugh at shitty comedies."

"A movie night…" Judy's eyes glazed over.

A movie night. It sounded so simple, but yet so enjoyable. She imagined herself tucked under a blanket; leaning against Nick's warm body while her favorite movie played in the background. It was a dream, but a dream on the border of reality.

"Foxes love movies, trust me," Sharpe teased, breaking Judy out of her dreamy thoughts.

"But what if he-"

"Hopps, I've seen the way he looks at you. He's not going to say no. Besides, he's probably worried as hell about you right now. It'll be good for both of you."

Despite the high she was riding, Judy felt a tinge of sadness form in her chest. She knew Nick was worried about her, but the conversation she just had with Sharpe was a conversation she just wasn't ready to have with Nick.

The leopard's expression softened. "It will help, trust me."

 _It can't be this simple,_ Judy thought to herself. _There's gotta be a catch. There's always a catch._

"It's that simple?"

"Yes, it's that simple. Shitty movies do wonders." Sharpe glanced down at her friend. Judy still looked tired as hell, but the sad aura surrounding her had started to lift. "You feel better?"

"Much better." Judy wiped her eyes, before embracing the leopard again. "Thank you, Sharpe, just… thank you."

"No sweat Short Stuff." Sharpe's grin stretched from ear to ear as she slowly broke away from the bunny. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

Judy glanced towards the clock. "Cheese and crackers, it's been that long?!"

The conversation had somehow lasted almost twenty minutes. Which meant Nick had been waiting, alone, for almost twenty minutes. Judy hopped to her feet and ran towards the door."I need to go-"

"Wait a minute," Sharpe called, stopping Judy in her tracks. "Judy, I have to be serious here for a second."

The bunny turned around to face Sharpe. The leopard's face was stone cold serious, but her pale eyes twinkled under the lights. She knew what Sharpe was going to say.

"With how tired you are right now, and well…. Everything you just told me, I don't think you're fit for being on traffic patrol."

Judy froze, her ears slowly falling behind her head. Her suspicions were right.

"Sharpe, I'm fine, really." She smiled weakly. She knew Sharpe wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, but she had to try. "I got my coffee and my partner. Nothing is going to happen."

Sharpe slid out of the seat, rising to her full height. "I know nothing is going to happen, but I can't risk having you slip up. Not only would you tail be fried, but so would mine."

 _...Damn it, she's right._ Despite her 'eagerness', and her love of the ZPD, Sharpe was right. One slip up, one mistake and she or Nick could be hurt...Or worse, a civilian could be killed. And that was a risk Judy wasn't willing to take.

"I… I understand," Judy mumbled. "It wouldn't be fair to Nick or you."

"I'm glad you understand." A smile spread across Sharpe's face. "It makes my job a hell of a lot easier."

Judy smiled weakly back while mentally cursing at herself. "So what would I do instead?"

"How does being sent home early sound?" Sharpe replied after a moment of thought.

Judy's ears perked up. "Sent home? Doesn't Bogo-"

"Don't worry about Bogo. He may be a hard case, but he gets issues like this."

There was truth to her statement. Bogo, despite being the epitome of a 'hard case', was surprisingly caring towards his officers. The last thing Bogo wanted to do was lose an officer due to his own stubbornness.

It was a case of tough love to the extreme.

"Or…?"

"Or I can stick you on paperwork duty for ten hours." Sharpe chuckled at Judy's dismayed reaction. "And I don't think you'll like that."

Judy felt her life flash before her eyes. Ten hours of unfiltered bureaucracy. Not even Nick could help her with that.

The mention of her partner's name started another thought. What would happen to Nick? There's no way Bogo would send him home, which meant he would be stuck here alone.

But the allure of sleep and a much-needed break sounded amazing. And besides, a day without Nick would make the weekend even more memorable.

However, she still needed to make sure.

"What'll happen to Nick?"

"That… I don't know," Sharpe said, her long tail curling around a chair. "Up to Bogo."

 _Paperwork or sleep…._

 _Oh stop fighting it Judy,_ her mind snarkily responded back. _Just go the heck home. You just put fresh covers on the bed, remember?_

 _I did. Welp, Nick's gonna have to entertain himself._

"I think I'll choose the break," she said. "I need it." She chugged the rest of her coffee to emphasize her point.

"I get it. I'll go talk to Bogo and radio Sly to stop wasting gas," Sharpe replied as she opened up the door. "Grab another cup of coffee, you need it."

"Sharpe… Just, thanks for everything."

"No problem Short Stuff," Sharpe replied with a grin. She turned and waved at the bunny as the leopard began to walk down the hallway. "Ciao."

As Sharpe's form disappeared around a corner, Judy was left alone once again. However, she felt like a completely different bunny than the depressed, exhausted one which had entered the bullpen this morning.

She felt alive.

Maybe it was the caffeine, or maybe it was the conversation, but there was a hop to her step as she bounded towards the garage.

After all, she had a movie night to plan.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a bit of an announcement, the next chapter will (hopefully) be the last chapter in Act 1 of Masks. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story, and I can't wait to tell you more! Cya soon!  
P.S-**_ _ **Yes I did change my username.**_


	12. Surprise

**_Chapter 12- Suprise_**

Nick was annoyed.

The fox's emerald eyes scanned over the instruction manual sitting in his lap. To his right sat a collection of screws, slabs of metal, and a block that was supposed to be a TV stand, but resembled a modern art sculpture instead.

Somehow, he had messed up.

"Insert Slot A into Slot C while turning…. " His tail twitched as he reread the manual for the umpteenth time. "Wait, where'd Slot C come from?"

Turning to his right, he grabbed the bottom of the stand, placing the metal monstrosity next to the manual. Much to his dismay, the two looked nothing alike. What was supposed to be a smooth, elegant TV stand was twisted and contorted to resemble a mismatched Tetris block.

He _had_ messed up, again.

Nick groaned as he set to work deconstructing the stand for the fourth time. "This is my life right now. I've been defeated by a fucking TV stand. This is my life," he muttered as he pulled the stand apart with an excessive amount of force.

Nick carefully set the disassembled pieces on top of the manual. His claws rubbed methodically at his temples, trying to stop a headache from forming. Glancing up at the clock, another groan left his muzzle. He had been at this for almost forty-fives minutes, and the only thing he had accomplished was losing a screw.

"This isn't supposed to be this difficult." Nick took another look at the manual, trying to figure what exactly had gone wrong. To his already stressed mind, the charts looked like ancient hieroglyphics.

"I need a break…," he mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked over towards his fridge. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small bottle of water and quickly chugged it. Glancing over at the clock once again, he cursed under his breath.

The clock had just passed 4:00PM, which meant Judy was supposed to arrive in under three hours. However, judging by the state of his living room, those three hours may not be as stress-free as he originally planned.

A smile formed on his face at the thought of his partner. Sure, his living room may be a disaster, but there was a reason for it being in its messy state.

He did have a date tonight. And like most males, he had gone completely overboard with making sure he made the best first impression.

 _ **Bzzzzzzzzz**_

The sudden noise of his intercom bursting into life wiped the smile off his face. Judy wasn't supposed to be arriving for hours, and few of his friends actually knew where he lived. Which meant either two things had happened.

A mammal had accidently clicked on 24B instead of 23B, or someone wanted to talk to him. Judging by the quiet nature of his neighbor, it probably wasn't a misclick.

 _Who the hell is ringing me?_ Nick cautiously approached the intercom. _Judy's package already came, so it can't be another delivery._

Taking a deep breath, Nick clicked the small, silver button. The ringing sound disappeared, replaced with a room filling static. "Hello?"

"Sup."

Nick felt his ears turn around in shock. Even through the voice-distorting static, he knew the voice by heart. When you work and hang out with someone for almost a decade, you don't forget their voice. He pushed the button, the static once again filling the room. "Finnick?"

"Hey, buzz me in." Finnick's blunt, perpetually angry voice blasted through the speakers.

Nick felt a grin form on his face. "Now why would I do that?"

"Just buzz me you fu-" Nick clicked the button, the static blocking Finnick's choice words.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that little buddy." He could feel the fennec's anger through the building.

"If you don't let me in, I'm gonna climb up that fire escape and beat you with the ladder."

Nick knew he somehow wasn't joking and responded back. "You know the way."

"Took your mot-" Clicking the small gold button marked 'entrance', the intercom shut off. Silence filled the apartment, but Nick could hear his own heart thundering in his chest.

 _I haven't talked to him in months, what does he want?_ Nick reached inside the fridge and pulled out two more bottles of water. Something told him that his longtime partner wasn't coming over for a chat about life, liberty, and love.

Looking around his living room, a sigh of defeat left his muzzle. His mess, and more importantly, his TV would have to wait. Afterall, company came first. That was a lesson his mother had drilled into him as a kit.

Nick's stomach grumbled, reminding the fox how little he had eaten throughout the day. Stress, shopping and now faulty TV stands had prevented him from eating anything major besides his usual light breakfast.

Reaching into a cabinet above his sink, he pulled out an energy bar. With a predatory ferocity, he devoured the crunchy bar in seconds. Still, his stomach continued to grumble. Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed another, consuming the bar with the same ferocity.

 _ **Knock knock**_

 _Two knocks. That would be Finnick._ Nick, half an energy bar grasped in his claws, approached the door. Peering through the peephole, Nick could barely see the fox's sandy brown ears peeking up.

Nick opened the door, the usual creaks and groans emerging from the rusty hinges. Finnick's perpetually angry face peered back at him. The fox was wearing his usual black and red shirt, and despite the cold weather, his tan cargo shorts. " _Finiiiiiiiiiick_ , what a surprise little buddy!"

Finnick quickly shoved his small form through the doorway, pushing Nick out of the way. "Don't 'little buddy' me. Man, some fool left a perfectly good tv…" He double-taked as he noticed the disaster that was Nick's apartment.

"You're the fool?" Finnick's ears were raised in surprise as he turned towards the grinning form of Nick "The hell are you doing, Nick?"

"Well hello to you too, Finnick. Want a-" Finnick grabbed the water out of Nick's claw, taking a gulp of the crystal clear liquid.

"Thanks. Now, what the hell _are_ you doing?" He motioned at the disaster of Nick's living room. A large box, almost the same size as Nick was leaning against the couch. The mangled components of the TV stand were still atop the manual.

"What, you've never seen a TV before?" Nick chuckled at the fox's confused expression, drawing an irate look from Finnick.

"Damn, man. I'm gone for a couple of months, and bam, your fool self suddenly decided to redecorate. What is this thing anyway?" Finnick walked towards the TV and began to read the many colorful quips of information printed onto the box.

"Night and day vision options, full 4k display…" He turned and glared at Nick. "What in the hell did you buy?"

"Like I said, a television," Nick repeated. He shrugged his shoulders as he took another bite of the energy bar. "I gotta do something with my police salary."

Finnick walked back towards the fox, his arm pointing towards the cabinet. "Now me and you both know your lanky self-don't watch TV."

"Now I do," Nick quipped, tossing the petite fox an energy bar. He pointed towards a colorful ad on the side of the box. "Besides, it's a 'smart' TV."

"A 'smart' TV? What, it can file your taxes for you?" Nick chuckled at the fennec's joke. "Man, that's just a hustle to get you to pay another $100."

"That would be called marketing," Nick quipped.

"So… y'all just decided to buy a $1000 TV-"

"Smart TV," Nick interjected, taking another sip of water. "If it costs me $100 extra, I'm gonna call it that."

"I'm gonna turn that smart TV into a dumb TV real quick if y'all don't shut it!" Finnick snapped back. The fox's face was filled with a look of utter hatred, much to the amusement of Nick.

"Oi, be nice to the smart TV," Nick responded.

Finnick turned back towards the TV, pointing at the mess. "You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't let you finish it," Nick stated smugly. He quickly sidestepped to avoid the sudden punch from Finnick.

"Don't pull any of your sly crap on me," Finnick said, taking a sip of his water. Besides from Judy, and maybe his mother, Finnick was the only mammal who knew how to counter Nick's conversation-controlling game. "Why'd you buy it?"

"'Cause I wanted to?"

"Man, you got rusty." Finnick chuckled quietly as he took a bite of his energy bar. "You bought a brand new TV, you got a wrapped present sitting over there..." He pointed towards a rectangular box roughly the size of a dinner plate sitting on Nick's kitchen table. The box was wrapped in a shade of emerald green identical to eyes.

"...Y'all cleaned the shit out of this place, and you're wearing clothes way too nice for a Saturday," Finnick said as he pointed a claw at Nick's form-fitting t-shirt.

Nick felt a cold sweat form on his face."So I felt like dressing up. What's wrong with a little style?"

Finnick studied him for a second, before bursting into laughter. "Nick, who is she?"

" _She_?" Nick's grin vanished, replaced with a look of mock shock. "I am most definitely a _he_."

"Don't try an' hustle me," Finnick repeated, his red eyes twinkling mischievously. "Who is she?"

Nick's expression faltered and faded at Finnick's cold look. Despite a life of lying, there are some lies too big for even the most experienced hustler. Nick groaned in defeat as he took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs sitting beside the table. "Is it that obvious?"

"Hell yes." Finnick pointed back towards the TV. "Who the hell goes and buys a $1000 'smart' TV for no reason and then decides to steam clean his apartment? My boy has a date!"

"It's a movie night," Nick corrected. "But yes, I have a date."

"When she comin' over?"

"Not for a while," Nick said as he took another sip of water. "We're gonna have dinner, watch some movies, and go from there."

"Classic movie night." Finnick nodded his head in approval. He climbed into the chair opposite Nick, taking another bite out of his energy bar. "So, what type of girl is she? Wait, lemme guess."

"Go ahead," Nick said with a grin. _This is going to be interesting._

Finnick thought for a moment, and Nick could practically see the gears turning in his head. "She's a vixen, mid-twenties… oh, likes romance and shit, and you know her from work. How'd I do?"

"That's… actually pretty close, good job." Nick said before Finnick could talk. He held up two claws. "But you're wrong on two things."

"50%? Shit, I'll take it." Finnick chuckled alongside Nick. Finnick's sense of humor, much like Nick's, took time getting used to. "Alright, what'd I get wrong?"

"First off, she's not in her early twenties." Finnick's face flushed with confusion. _This is gonna be fun._ "She's in her late twenties thank you very much."

"Oh, Mr. Wilde wants a bit of seasoning." Finnick ignored the finger Nick flipped at him. "Alright, what else?"

Nick hesitated for a second. There was no real way around this, so he decided for the blunt route. "She isn't a vixen."

"She's not a vixen?" Finnick's ears raised up in confusion. Nick felt a bead of sweat trickle off his face. "Oh, you got a tiger?"

"No," Nick said bluntly.

The confusion on Finnick's face increased. "Jaguar?"

"Not even close."

"A wolf?"

"Close," Nick chuckled.

"Hyena?"

"Way off."

Finnick's confused expression had slowly transformed into a look of concern. "The hell are you dating?"

"A bunny," Nick said without humor. He could see Finnick visibly double-take at the confession, thinking it was some kind of joke. However, Nick wasn't laughing. His usually happy face had taken a serious, cold expression similar to Finnick's own.

"What?" Was all Finnick could muster.

"You heard me," Nick repeated in a cold tone. "A bunny, also known as a rabbit, lagomorph, walking fluffball, stuffed-"

"I know what a damn bunny is!" Finnick snapped.

Nick's tail stopped twitching as anger began to build inside of him. The two predators' eyes met, an unnerving tension falling between the two. What had started as a friendly conversation was rapidly escalating into something both wanted to avoid.

"I'm…" Finnick said, his eyes leaving Nick. "I'm sorry about that Nick, didn't mean to snap at you," he said, his claws pawing at the table nervously. "I just didn't know you rolled that way."

Nick's eyes wandered over to the present, "Neither did I."

A moment of awkward silence fell over the pair. Finnick actually looked guilty, an odd expression on his usually angry face. Both foxes pawed awkwardly at the table, taking sips of their water. Finnick was the first to break the silence, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"She good lookin'?"

A grin filled Nick's face. "Extremely."

"Nice. Glad your lanky self found someone." A perplexed look fell across his face. Maybe he was trying to figure out what exactly a smart TV was, but the gears were turning in his head. "Bunny… is she that one who hustled you?"

Nick's ears rose in surprise. Finnick wasn't exactly known for his memory. "That would be her."

"I knew it. Her name's Jane, right?"

"Judy, with a J," Nick added with a chuckle. "So yeah… I'm dating a bunny."

"Nice man, nice," Finnick responded, taking another sip of water. "How long have you two been datin'?"

Nick's face scrunched up in concentration as he crunched the numbers in his head. "Officially, about a month or so. Unofficially, we've been as close as you can be without dating for about two years."

"Huh…you mind if I get real personal here for a second?"

"Finnick, I'm not cuddling you," Nick joked, dodging the half eaten energy bar Finnick flung at his head.

"I'm good man, trust me on that." Finnick paused for a second. A nervous knot appeared in Nick's chest. Finnick, despite being his partner for almost a decade, wasn't the type of mammal who liked to get 'personal'. "How have you been doin'? I haven't talked to you in months."

This was odd. Finnick asking about _his_ life? It was usually the other way around for Nick. "Been real good. I like my job, like my partner, and I'm gonna have a date. Can't complain." Nick's emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something about Finnick's tone seemed off. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen you in months, just tryin' to catch up with you," Finnick responded.

He had a point. The two's relationship had practically been non-existent ever since Nick had started full time at the ZPD. There wasn't horrible, dramatic fight between them. The two just fell out of contact. Someone texted, and then never texted back.

"I still can't believe you joined the fuzz man," Finnick said after a moment of silence.

"Somedays I can't either," Nick said, a sheepish simile on his face.

"You like it?"

Nick's tail twitched in surprise at the fox's question. He had been asked a lot of things in his recent tenure with the ZPD, but somehow, that question hadn't been asked.

Some mornings he had to remind himself what he was now. He wasn't Nick Wilde the hustler, or Nick Wilde the salesmen, or Nick Wilde anything.

He was _Officer_ Nick Wilde.

And with the badge came a set of responsibilities.

No longer were his days spent lounging in some forgotten part of the city. He worked almost fifty hours a week of backbreaking, stress-inducing work. He was underpaid, and always left the station exhausted.

Nick didn't like his job.

Nick _loved_ his job.

"Yeah…" Nick said after a moment. "I guess I do."

"Well, shit." Finnick raised his half-empty water bottle. "Here's to you going legit, man."

Nick raised his own, and the two shared a watery toast. Gulping down the last of the water, Nick tossed the bottle into the nearby trashcan. "So what has my favorite fox been up to?"

"The usual," Finnick responded. Nick chuckled at the fox's odd choice of words.

The usual was their code word. Whenever someone asked Finnick or used to ask Nick, the pair would reply with 'the usual'.

It meant a lot of things. A lot of things that weren't exactly legal, and a lot of things that weren't exactly illegal. What exactly "the usual" meant was up to the mammal asking the question. It could range from "Yeah, I'm still working at the store you think I'm still working at", to "Yes, I'm still rolling with that crew".

"Ah, nice." Nick pointed a claw towards himself. "Hopefully the good 'usual'."

A mischievous grin bloomed on Finnick's muzzle. "Don't worry Nick, I ain't running that kind of life anymore."

"That's good to hear," Nick replied. The two stared at each other for a moment, not knowing where to take the conversation from here. Months of no contact had not done wonders for their relationship.

"So…" Nick said, breaking the silence. "Any particular reason you decided to show up? Besides stealing my water?"

"You offered. And…. well shit, we haven't talked in months." Nick nodded his head in agreement. He had been meaning to find the fox, but with work, and now Judy, all of those plans had slowly disappeared.

"I was in the area and just wanted to check in with ya," Finnick extended a claw towards Nick. "Make sure your lanky self is still alive."

"Well I'm _honored_ you care about my 'lanky' self." The two shared a slight chuckle. That old, warm feeling of friendship had slowly removed any tension between the two. Nick was grinning, and Finnick was attempting to do the same.

Nick glanced up towards the clock. Judy said she would text him once she left, which gave the two predators two solid hours of free time. "I got a couple of hours before the date, what do ya want to do? Talk about life?"

"Shit, I don't know. I wasn't even expecting you to be home," Finnick added.

"Well, I am." Nick's eyes wandered over in the direction of the TV. "And since you're here…"

Finnick quickly caught onto the fox's scheme. "What, the TV?"

"The 'smart' TV," Nick grinned at Finnick's annoyed expression. "And yes, I'll waive the water and energy bar off your tab if you help me put this monstrosity together."

"Shit, alright."

"Good," Nick said as he stood up, walking over towards the instruction manual. "Now, help me find a hammer."

"The hell you need a hammer for?"

Nick's eyes focused on the unfinished TV stand. " _Revenge_."

* * *

The first time you invite a date over to your apartment, house, or whatever place you happen to live in, you are going to be nervous. You _need_ to be nervous. If you're not, you've done something horribly wrong.

And like any sane mammal, Nick was nervous.

The fox's tail twitched behind him, matching the beat of his racing heart. His eyes kept glancing down towards his watch. His date was minutes away, and he knew those minutes would feel like hours.

The lobby of his building was dead quiet for a Saturday. Most of the mammals who were going out for the night had already left, which meant the only tenants he saw were the old mammals doing their laundry.

Nick picked up his phone and reread Judy's text for the umpteenth time. He practically memorized the message by now, but he figured another time wouldn't hurt.

" _Just got off the station, be there in a bit_." The message was simple but still brought a smile to Nick's face.

Outside, the sun had begun to set as a light rain moved through the city. The October cold had set in throughout the city, with daily temperatures struggling to reach fifty degrees. According to the radar, the rain wasn't planning on leaving until the morning, with some rumbles of thunder mixed in throughout the night. Perfect movie night weather.

Nick closed his eyes, reviewing the plan for the fourth time in ten minutes. Wait in the lobby for bunny, pick bunny up, bring bunny to apartment, see where the night goes.

He looked himself over, making sure he was as presentable as possible. He had gone for the casual comfort look. A red, form fitting long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of crisp navy blue jeans covered his vibrant fur.

He was ready, his apartment was ready, and the night was ready.

All that was left was to wait.

But thankfully for both his heart and mind, he wouldn't have to wait long.

Mammals of all shapes and sizes wandered past his apartment, bounded in their fall clothes. The Heights, despite being on the border of Savanna Central, wasn't immune to the four seasons. A particularly fierce gust of wind threatened to push some of the smaller mammals off their paws and combined with the light rain falling added to the Heights eerie atmosphere.

An atmosphere that Nick adored. Despite his rapid heart rate, there was some calming sensation flowing in from the weather outside. A feeling you can't put a name on, but is universally known.

Nick sighed, his eyes closing for a second.

"Sleepin on the job Nick?" A familiar voice called out from the doorway. Nick's eyes shot open, his body turning towards the voice.

Judy was standing in the doorway, a grin stretching from ear to ear on her furred face. A pair of form-fitting jeans protected her legs from the elements, with her upper body covered in a simple, but elegant charcoal sweater with small, orange carrots stitched into it.

A bag was clutched in her right arm, the contents hidden from Nick's vision. She had mentioned something about bringing snacks. However, his mind was less focused on the bag and more on the bunny in front of him.

She didn't look good. She looked flat out amazing.

"Not anymore," he added with a whistle. Judy rolled her eyes as she approached the fox. Still, Nick could see a tinge of crimson under her fur. He pointed a claw towards her chest. "I like the sweater."

Her nose twitched happily. "Really?"

"Yeah." Nick pointed a claw towards his chest. "You're making me feel very underdressed."

"Oh you're good Nick, trust me on that," Judy responded, her eyes glancing between Nick's chest and face. "You are very much _good_."

Nick chuckled, "I think we should take this conversation elsewhere," he added in a hushed tone. Judy's cheeks were visibly red as she stopped directly beside him. "You need me to grab anything?"

"I got it. Lead the way."

"Alright. We're going to go that way, and then up two flights of stairs." Nick responded, pointing towards the left hallway. "Don't get lost now."

"Oh don't worry about that," she replied from behind him. "My eyes are looking _straight_ ahead."

Nick grinned, turning around to see the mischievous eyes of Judy. "You sure you don't want to go ahead?"

"Oh I'm good," she responded. "Just… turn around and keep walking."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

" _Very_."

Thankfully for both parties, Nick's apartment wasn't too far from the building's entrance. Two flights of stairs later and one long hallway led to the molted door marked 23B.

Nick glanced over at his partner as he fumbled with his keys. A full day had passed since he had last seen her, but there was something noticeably different about the bunny.

Besides that amazing, picture perfect smile that refused to leave her, Judy seemed like an entirely different mammal than the exhausted, zombie-like bunny of yesterday. The bags under her eyes had lessened, her tone was perky, and there was a youthful, energetic spring in her step.

He selected the small, gunmetal gray key from the keyfob. "There we go. Thing was hiding from me."

Judy rolled her eyes, foot thumping against the floor. She seemed less annoyed at Nick's antics and more eager to get the night started. A welcome relief for the fox's stressed mind. "Sure it was. Now come on."

"What, you don't want to see the grand reveal I've planned?"

"Grand reveal?" Judy's eyes widened in surprise. "Nick what did you-"

Grinning, Nick raised his paw. "Close your eyes."

Noticing the hesitation on her face, he chuckled slightly. "Just do it. Do I need to give the sad eyes again?"

Judy, despite her stone cold expression, was trying to hold back a laugh. As Nick batted his eyes at the bunny, the hardened expression faltered before cracking completely. The ice, if any had formed, had been shattered by the 'sad fox' act.

After recovering from the fit of giggles, Judy closed her eyes, not before delivering a perfect eye roll. "If you guide me into a wall, I'm punching you."

"You're gonna punch me no matter what I do."

"Fair point," Judy agreed.

Turning the key, the door unlocked with a satisfying _click_. The aged, wooden slab groaned and moaned as it opened, revealing the apartment Nick called home. "Remember, no peeking," he reminded her.

"Scouts honor," she replied, ears pointing straight up.

"Now move a bit to your left," Nick commanded. Judy took two bunny steps to her left, lining her body up with the middle of the door. As enjoyable the thought of seeing her run into a wall was that was probably last on a very long list of bad first impressions. And right now, Nick needed everything to go smoothly.

"Good, and just move forward now." Judy shuffled forward, her face a mix of annoyance and amusement. Nick giggled, clearly enjoying himself.

"I feel like an idiot," she groaned.

"An adorable idiot," Nick retorted. "Now take a couple more steps forward and you're good."

Judy hesitantly stepped forward, still not believing the fox didn't have something planned. Her body twitched as her paws made contact with the floor of the apartment. "Oh, wood floors, aren't you fancy? Can I open my eyes now?"

"Be my guest."

Judy's eyes slowly opened, and a feeling of uncertainty flooded Nick's mind. This was _the_ moment, a moment he had been planning and working to make perfect ever since Judy had first brought up the idea yesterday.

Her eyes scanned the room, before turning towards the fox. A beaming, proud smile was plastered on her face, the uncertainty washing away as quickly as it appeared. "So this is your place?"

"Yes, this is my place." A smile spread across Nick's face. There was always something so powerful, so proud about that statement. It wasn't his mother's apartment, nor his friends, or his landlords. This apartment, his home, was _his_.

"I like it," Judy said in a matter of fact tone. "I was expecting some kind of bachelor pad."

"Carrots, I'm in my thirties," Nick added, drawing an eye roll from her. "I prefer the term 'home'."

"Well aren't you Mr. Sophisticated."

"I prefer the term 'hip'." The two shared a small, genuine chuckle as Nick shut the door behind them, the audible click of the lock echoing around the apartment.

"Alright, Mr. _Hip_ ," she stated.

The two found themselves staring at each other, emerald eyes gazing into amethyst. Today was happening, and happening fast. Without asking Nick, Judy set her bag next to the door and loudly yawned.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got something for you!" Judy said as she reached inside the bag.

Nick's ears rose in surprise. He resisted glancing over at his own gift hiding on the table, choosing instead to adopt a dramatic 'shocked' expression. "For me?"

"Yes, for you." Reaching inside her bag, Judy pulled out a large, black container filled with an unknown item. Instead of handing the item over to Nick, she turned and faced him, cheeks flushed red. "So…. I know I've been acting _kinda_ crazy this week."

" _Kinda_?"

"Yes, kinda. I got you something as a 'thank you' for dealing with me for the past week." Judy shoved the black container into Nick's open arms. Judy motioned for him to open the lid, which Nick quickly did.

He didn't even need to look at the items to know what they were. The sweet smell was enough to make his mouth water, and the sight of hundreds of perfectly round blueberries was a beautiful thing.

Nick glanced between Judy and the container, the mocking expression morphing into one of actual surprise. "Are these-"

"Yes, and try one," Judy commanded.

Nick didn't need to be told twice and plucked a large berry from the container. Sticking it into his muzzle, the sweet, legendary taste of the Hopps blueberries was a rush to his senses. Grabbing another, and then another, the fox glanced towards Judy. "Do you just have blueberries sitting in your apartment?"

"I wish. After I went home, I called my parents and they kinda panicked and rushed some over."

Nick stuffed another handful of berries into his muzzle. A genuine smile had formed on his lips, however, he knew there was more to Judy's story than just her parents rushing her some fruit. But standing in a doorway, his muzzle filled with blueberries didn't exactly strike the fox as the best time to bring it up.

He swallowed the berries, turning his attention back towards the bunny. "Thanks, Carrots-"

" _But_ …" Judy sang out, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"But?"

"But there's a condition," she repeated, grabbing the container out of Nick's paws.

A curious expression appeared on Nick's face. Judy was being unusually lighthearted and mischievous compared to her usual attitude.

And he couldn't get enough of it. Despite knowing how stupid he looked right now, grinning like a madfox, he couldn't help it. There was something that felt so right about this teasing, joking chemistry between the two. A chemistry that had been mixing and creating a wonderful reaction all the way to this moment.

"A condition on a present?" he continued.

"Yes. You have to share some."

"Share?"

"Yes, share."

"I guess I can spare a couple," Nick said with an exasperated sigh, complete with an eye roll.

"Thank you," Judy giggled as she reached inside the container and pulled out a handful of berries, stuffing them into her mouth.

Judy noticed the odd look Nick was giving her. "What, they're good!"

"I didn't say anything." Nick chuckled, ignoring the annoyed look on Judy's face. She didn't respond, instead opting to stick her now blue tongue out at the fox. He chuckled again at her ridiculous expression. His laughter was contagious, and Judy found herself giggling seconds later.

Nick glanced over towards the present. The box was well hidden on the table, but now just didn't seem like the time to present it. Judy could interpret it as trying to one-up her, even though the chances of that happening were next to nothing.

No, his gift would have to wait. The night would grant him the opportunity; all he had to do was wait for it.

"So Nick," Judy said after a moment of silence.

"So Judy," Nick responded.

"You've got a nice place." She was stroking her ears again, eyes glancing around the room.

"Thanks," Nick replied as he scratched the top of his back. "It's good to see you, Hopps."

A smile broke out on Judy's face, the tension in the room slowly vanishing. "Likewise, Wilde. I know yesterday-"

"Stuff happens," Nick interrupted. He could see the stress on her face decrease as her smile turned into a grin. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Much better in fact."

"I can tell. You worried me, Carrots."

"I worried myself." She paused for a moment, once again stroking her ear. "But… thanks for agreeing to this Nick. I know the whole 'hey can I suddenly come over to your apartment' thing kinda came outta left field but I just needed a…."

"Chill day?"

"Yeah, a chill day."

"But with me." Nick winked, enjoying the flush of color appearing beneath Judy's fur.

"Most definitely with you," she responded in a sultry tone, her eyes staring back at him in an almost predatory fashion.

Nick glanced over towards the couch, claws motioning towards the living room. "Well then, want to watch some movies?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Judy bounded towards the couch, the happiness clear in her energetic steps. With one step, she jumped from the floor and effortlessly landed on the couch, a distance of almost six feet.

She turned around, smiling at Nick's awestruck face. "Like what you see?"

"Yes. Very," Nick replied as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Good, cause you're going to be seeing it for a couple of hours." Judy immediately moved closer to the fox, her body leaning against his left arm. Nick glanced down at her, engraining the sight into his mind.

"A sexy bunny cuddled up next to me? I think I can deal with that," he smirked. Judy blushed, her left arm batting at her left ear.

"We'll see," she replied in the same sultry tone as before. Her nose twitched slightly, a confused expression on her face. "You smell…. different. What are you wearing?"

Nick chuckled as he turned on the TV. "You're bad at this whole flirting thing, Hopps."

"No really, what _are_ you wearing?" Her nose twitched again, something that Nick found adorable. "It's… weird, but in a good way."

"Not wearing anything Hopps," he replied. Judy's face morphed into one of surprise, and Nick could see the gears turning in her head.

"Huh…."

Something about her tone felt off to the fox. She didn't seem mad, instead, she seemed confused. "What's up?"

" I always heard foxes smelled… bad." Nick's ears twitched as he stared at the bunny.

 _Well, it finally came up huh_ , he thought. If there was one downside to being a fox, besides the whole sly stigma, it was the 'musk' thing. Somehow his species had achieved the reputation of smelling awful, which wasn't completely true. Foxes did have a particular scent, but for other mammals, it was a hit or miss. Twenty percent of mammals liked it, ten percent hated it, and the rest didn't care.

Still, for that ten percent, most foxes wore a heavy cologne to disguise the scent. Nick was no exception to that rule, but tonight he had simply forgotten.

"But you don't!" Judy said in a panic, the realization of what she just said dawning on her.

There was something about the mix of panic and guilt on Judy's face that Nick found adorable. " _Bad_? Now that's just plain rude."

The panic on Judy's face increased, her nose twitching rapidly. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"You're fine, Carrots, just teasing you," Nick responded, his grin filling his muzzle.

Judy rolled her eyes, before flipping a rather obscene gesture at the fox. "Is this how you treat your guests?"

"Only the ones I like," Nick joked.

Judy rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at the fox's antics. "So do you want to keep teasing me or watch a movie?"

Nick leaned in closer, a mischievous twinkle in his emerald eyes. "I don't know, you seem to like the teasing."

"I do not," she stated. However, if her crimson red cheeks said anything, that wasn't the truth.

"Oh yes, you do." Nick moved closer, his muzzle inches away from her. "You're as red as a tomato right now, Hopps."

Judy's foot twitched, while her ears stood straight up. "Dumb fox," she mumbled but refused to back away from him. Nick could tell she was holding back a grin.

"Naughty bunny," he replied in a low, quiet tone.

Judy couldn't keep up the charade any longer, and a wide smile broke out on her face. She laughed that gentle, soft laugh that Nick had come to adore. She leaned in closer, her tone once again changing into that sultry, seductive tone. "We gonna watch movies or do something else, big guy?"

"Up to you," Nick grinned. "You are my guest after all."

"How thoughtful of you," she chided. Despite her smiling face, Nick could sense some hesitation within her; the same hesitation filling his mind. Although both knew exactly what the other wanted, something just didn't feel right.

Nick spoke first, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two. His tone was serious, void of any usual playfulness. "Do you just wanna chill, Carrots?"

Judy looked away from Nick. Her ears hung against her back, and combined with the lost expression on her face added an uncomfortable tension to the room. "...Yeah. Nick, don't take this the wrong way but I-"

"It doesn't feel like the right time?" Nick interrupted, a guilty expression similar to Judy's adorning his face. The teasing hadn't crossed the line, but it had come close. Too damn close in his eyes.

"Exactly," she replied. She glanced again towards Nick, her amethyst eyes making contact with his own. "I… I do want to do what you're hinting at, but right now it doesn't feel right."

Nick nervously scratched at his arm, his eyes staring into space. "Yeah I feel the same way, it's too soon."

If there was one thing hustling had taught him over the years, it was not to push something that wasn't ready to be pushed. Sure, there was a chance it may work, but most of the time it would just end in disaster for both parties.

And in this situation, pushing wouldn't just ruin the night. It would ruin a friendship, and then some.

And no matter how much instinct pushed, the pair's friendship wasn't something Nick, nor Judy was going to break.

A gut-wrenching sensation had appeared in his chest. "Sorry if the teasing went too far, I-"

"You're fine, Nick," Judy interrupted. The gentle, reassuring smile painted on her face was a breath of fresh air to the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Truth be told, I _do_ like it. Just… let's take our time, okay? There's plenty of hours in the day."

"Agreed," Nick replied. He felt Judy's paw tighten around his own as she breathed a sigh of relief. Neither spoke for a moment, the silence a welcome relief. Nothing needed to be said. Right now what both mammals needed was to sit in peace and quiet with each other.

Judy glanced up at Nick after a few minutes had passed. "So… movies?"

Nick grinned. "Yeah, movies."

* * *

Judy was happy.

Not the type of happy you feel after exercising, or passing some impossible test, or even being promoted to some high up position.

No, the happiness that was coursing through her body like a gentle river was a different type. A happiness that's warm, mellow and relaxing.

A feeling that comes from the heart rather than the mind And if she had to put a color to this emotion, she knew exactly what she would choose.

A warm, vibrant orange.

The same color of the mammal sitting beside her.

Sharpe was right. The snow leopard in her mysterious wisdom had been completely and totally right, and Judy was reaping the rewards.

She was still tired, no doubt about that. Even though yesterday had helped, it didn't fix the problem. The dreams still came, each of them the same twisted, heart-wrenching scenario as before, but last night was different.

Because last night, she had something else on her mind. A scenario that wasn't dark or twisted, but bright and simple.

A scenario that was unfolding in front of her very eyes.

The night had been going exactly as she had planned. She was huddled beneath a soft, warm blanket. The couch, while looking a bit worse for wear, was as comfortable as anything she had sat on before.

And then there was the real reason for that warm, gooey feeling. The mammal sitting beside her.

She glanced over towards Nick. Even though the lights were off in the apartment, the sole light source being the surprisingly fancy 'smart' TV, she could clearly see that wonderful smile of his.

Her head rested against his chest, the gentle sound of his heartbeat music to her ears. She could feel his chest slowly rise, matching pace with her own gentle breathing.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Nick quickly glance down at her before returning his attention back towards the movie.

Judy felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her towards his chest as she hugged him tighter.. Nothing had to be said, each mammal already knew what the other was saying. A simple, ancient message that translated into every language:

 _You're not going anywhere._

Turning her attention away from Nick, Judy glanced over at the TV, or rather 'smart' TV as Nick insisted on calling it.

It was a damn fine TV, even if the stand was slightly dented. It wasn't hard to notice, and she knew there was probably some hilarious backstory behind it. Nick was well known throughout the Precinct for his 'issues' with technology; an issue Judy loved to harass him for. But that story would have to wait.

Judy yawned quietly, the sound echoing around the room.

"Sleepy much?" Nick asked, an amused smirk spread across his face. Outside, the rain continued to fall. What was once a slow, cold rain had turned into a heavy downpour with no end in sight.

"Nah, totally full of energy," she replied as she leaned further into the fox.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled.

Both turned their attention back towards the movie, but for Judy, she wasn't thinking about the adventures of Wreck-It Rhino. She had something else on her mind.

Nick looked… different.

It wasn't something she could put a name on, but there was something about him that made her feel as light as a feather. Maybe it was that faint, natural smile of his. Or maybe it was the gentle beating of his heart, inches away from her head.

Whatever the reason may have been, the warm, bubbly sensation running throughout her body was something she didn't want to leave her.

"Hey Nick," Judy whispered.

The fox turned his attention towards her, emerald eyes staring warmly at her. "Yeah?"

She nuzzled her head against his shirt. "You're warm."

A quizzical expression formed on Nick's face. "I'm warm?"

"Yes, you're warm."

Nick paused for a moment. "...Thank you?"

"Welcome."

Nick chuckled lightly as he pulled her closer towards him. "Judy, you're being weird again."

"I know," she giggled, clearly enjoying herself.

"Alright," Nick responded with a roll of his eyes. "Just want to make sure you're aware of that."

Outside, a bolt of lightning flashed high overhead. A loud, shattering roll of thunder shook the windows of Nick's balcony, only to fall on deaf ears.

Wreck-It Rhino was approaching the climax of the movie, and with an almost childlike glee, Nick was staring motionlessly at the TV. Judy knew what was about to happen, but she had fallen into the same excited, nerve-wracking feelings as Nick.

And then, it was over.

The credits rolled past the screen, the countless mammals who gave countless hours out of their lives just to make Wreck-It Rhino the masterpiece that it was.

A moment of silence passed, both mammals still soaking in the movie. Nick spoke first, his tone just above a whisper. "You know, Wreck-It Rhino was a good choice."

"Told you so," Judy smirked. "I still can't believe you've never seen it until now."

"Animated movies aren't usually my thing."

"Except for this one," she interrupted.

"Except for this one," he chuckled. "You know, you kinda surprised me with your choices."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was expecting like, cheesy, romance movies."

Judy broke into laughter. "Cheesy romance?"

"Absolutely," he smirked. "You _have_ to own a copy of The Notebook in that apartment of yours."

"That's a classic!" She protested as she glared at the fox. "How can you not love The Notebook?"

"Cause it's The Notebook?"

"Bad fox, don't insult The Notebook." She playfully tapped Nick lightly on the ribs. Nick stared back at her, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Or what?"

There it was again. That low, confident tone that when combined with that predatory twinkle in his eyes made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

A feeling similar to the one earlier in the day had crept into her mind, but this one was different. This one wasn't uncomfortable or awkward in any way.

This one felt _right_.

"You know, we bunnies are known to be vicious at times," she teased in that sultry tone.

"Oh, do I now?"

"What, you've never heard the tales of the Great Bunny Wars of 1432?"

"I slept through History class, Carrots." The two shared a chuckle. Judy lifted her head off his chest, and the two found themselves staring into one another's eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me," she joked. The warm, bubbly feeling inside of her had begun to build, desperately wanting to be released. The feeling that would change their relationship into something different, something beyond just being friends.

But she couldn't act on it. Not without knowing for sure Nick was feeling the same way. Though, if that nervous, excited look on his face told her anything, he was feeling the same thing.

"I believe you have the next pick, Nick," she said after a moment of silence.

"I do," he repeated. However, he didn't rush to change the movie. He kept staring at her, his ears flared straight up in apprehension. "Are you still up for movies?"

"Maybe," she teased, laying her head against his shoulder. "Was this your plan all along?"

Nick's tail twitched behind him, a quizzical expression appearing on his face. "My plan?"

"To get me all warm and cuddly," she said while rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just being a good host," Nick said in the low tone. That predatory glint had appeared in his eyes again.

This was the moment Judy had been waiting two years for. Countless hours of daydreaming about the moment that was about to take place. The mood was right, the light was right, even the temperature was right.

"Well, it worked. Worked _really_ well."

Nick didn't respond for a moment. Judy could see the gears turning in his mind, an adorable sight to say the least.

"Judy," he finally said. His tone was cautious but laced with a tangible excitement.

"Nick," she repeated.

"Are you sure-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

Nick didn't need to be told twice.

However, there was a problem. A biological difference that both mammals had completely forgotten about.

Nick had a muzzle.

Judy did not.

Which meant that as the two mammals met, an unusual event happened.

Judy, not taking into account Nick's muzzle, completely missed his lips, instead kissing the area between his nose and whiskers.

In what seemed to the bunny like slow motion, Nick's eyes shot open in surprise and quickly disengaged from the kiss, turning his head away from her.

Almost two years of waiting, two years of pent up emotions and finally, when everything seemed perfect, Judy had messed up.

She felt her cheeks turn crimson, her mouth hanging open. Nick slowly turned around, Judy half expecting his face to be filled with a mix of confusion and anger.

But instead, as the fox turned back towards her, a massive grin was spread across his face. There was a certain mad twinkle to his eyes, and Judy felt a grin of her own appear. The two mammals stared at each other, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter.

Nick wiped a tear from his eye, the grin refusing to leave his face. "Redo?"

"Yup."

The two steadied themselves and leaned in. This time, both mammals hit their mark. Again, and again, and again.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_ \- _I'm alive! First off, I know full well that this chapter should have been out weeks ago, but due to life, finals, and other issues, I wasn't able to finish it until now. Secondly, I would like the clarify the whole 'acts' thing. This chapter is not the last chapter of Masks by any stretch. However, Act 1 of the story is ending with this chapter (acts are a way I organize chapter arcs). Thirdly, thank you guys so much for your support! Almost 70,000 words, 700 followers, and 450 favorites is insane! Thank you so much for the support!_ _Thank you to my editors and prereaders for turning my caffeine powered writings into readable English!_

 _Lastly, I would love to hear what you guys think about the story up until this point._

 _- **SovietMD**_


	13. Comfort

_**Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13- Comfort**_

Judy glanced out the window of the rapidly moving ZTA train. The train was bound towards Bunnyburrow, giving her a flawless view of the emerald-green grass and rolling, green hills of Deerbrooke County. A picture-perfect, blue sky scattered with puffs of white clouds painted the perfect background.

The train thundered forward, steaming towards her destination, the tracks reverberating within the car with a deep _ba bum, ba bum._

Today was special.

Today was something she had been waiting too long for.

Today she was going home, but she wasn't going home alone.

Sitting beside her, his muzzle buried in a crimson smartphone was Nick. The fox was dressed in the same emerald-green shirt and khakis that he wore on that fateful day two years ago; the day when both their lives, and the city, were changed forever.

Judy smiled faintly as she laid her head against Nick's shoulder, and she sighed peacefully. Nick glanced down, his emerald eyes staring warmly at her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. We were up a bit late last night," she giggled.

"Now we both know who's fault that was," Nick said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Worth it," Judy replied as she rubbed her head against Nick's shirt.

"Completely," Nick said as he wrapped an arm around her. The pair settled in for the remainder of the journey as Judy closed her eyes, listening to the faint _ba bum, ba bum_ of the train.

Today was going to go well. There wasn't any other option in her mind.

Nick was going to meet her parents, charm them in his usual foxy ways, and the pair would spend the rest of the week enjoying all the sights, sounds, and smells that Bunnyburrow had to offer. Maybe spend a night at the Carrot Days festival, then spend a night at some cabin on Lake Greenwood, counting the countless stars under the warm, summer night.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the car suddenly lurched towards one side, a bone-rattling groan emerging from all around her. Her eyes snapped open, trying to find the source of the mysterious noise. However, there was nothing. All the mammals, including Nick, were carrying on like nothing had happened.

"You alright Carrots?" Nick asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Uh, the noise?"

"Uh… no? What was it?"

"The whole 'boom,' shaking thing?" Judy waved her arms around, trying to convey her message. "Really, nothing?"

"I didn't hear anything," he said, holding back a laugh. "Carrots, I think you're hearing things again."

Judy groaned as she buried her face into his chest, ears hanging behind her head. "I'm going crazy…"

"You aren't already?"

"Hush, you." She closed her eyes, the world around her disappearing, leaving her with only the faint, but steady _ba bum, ba bum_ of the train.

"Alright folks, we're about ten minutes out from Bunnyburrow," the train operator announced over the intercom. "Thank you for choosing the ZTA!"

"That's our stop," Nick said as he scratched the area in between Judy's ears, causing the bunny to moan softly. She opened her eyes and glanced out the window. Sure enough, the countless, small bunny burrows that gave the town its name stretched as far as the eye could see.

This was it. Ten more measly minutes and she would be home. Ten more minutes until she could show her parents her fox.

She turned towards Nick, who was taking a drink from a coffee cup he had somehow acquired. "You nervous?"

"Me, nervous? _Never_ ," he said. "Besides, your parents seemed like cool mammals."

A confused expression appeared on her face. "You've met my parents?"

"You don't remember?" Judy shook her head. Nick had never even _seen_ her parents, let alone spoken to them. "It was after that robbery?"

"Robbery?"

"You're killing me Carrots, you don't remember the robbery?" Judy shook her head. "You bumped that fluffy little head of yours and had to spend a couple nights in the hospital?"

"I… I guess not."

" _Wellll_ , while you were dozing off in wonderland, your parents stopped by. Lovely mammals, left you some flowers," Nick said as he scratched her between the ears.

Though she didn't have any memory of a robbery with her ending up in a hospital, she found herself going with the idea. "Please tell me you didn't hustle my parents."

"I didn't hustle them… charmed is a better word," Nick said with a laugh, causing Judy to roll her eyes.

Despite her happy persona, a small knot had formed in her chest. Something was off. The smile on Nick's face dropped."You alright Carrots? You seem kinda… fixated on your parents."

"I'm showing my boyfriend to my parents for the first time, I have the right to be a bit-"

"Crazy?"

Judy pinched his arm, causing Nick to yelp in surprise. "Nervous sounds better," she said.

Nick rubbed the area where she had pinched him as he scooted over towards the edge of his seat away from her. "Jeez, you got strong fingers. I guess 'nervous' it is."

"Thank you."

The two sat in silence once again, the repetitive _ba bum, ba bum_ of the train adding a beat to the already nervous bunny's mind. Despite her boyfriend's apparently fantastic relationship with her parents, she couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole ordeal.

Nick seemed to sense the turmoil within her, and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Carrots, everything's going to be fine, just chill out. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Not real-"

"We're going to get off the train, and meet your _lovely_ parents. I'll charm them while you awkwardly hug your mother, and then all of us will jump into whatever old truck your dad has while your-"

"I get it, I get it," she said, interrupting his monolog.

Nick's eye twinkled mischievously as he took a swig from his seemingly infinite supply of coffee. "I can keep going if you want."

"I'm good."

The two chuckled, and Judy felt Nick's paw clench around her own. "It's gonna be fine Judes, _really_."

"I know."

Nick scratched her head again, and their eyes met. A warm feeling that reminded Judy of a slow, crackling fire burned in her chest. In that moment, she knew everything was going to be okay.

The train lurched, the faint _ba bum, ba bum_ continuing to beat. Nick squeezed her paw, before jumping out of his seat as the train stopped. "Good, now come on," he said, practically pulling the bunny out of her seat.

As Nick pulled, something different began to happen. The warm, crackling fire that was burning her chest began to spread. All around her, the world began to melt into a brilliant mixture of soft, happy tones.

She felt a heavy weight fall over her as the happy tones congregated into a deep black void, her eyes closing until all she could hear, all she could feel was the repetitive, heart-warming sound of the world.

 _ **Ba bum, ba bum**_ **.**

* * *

A lot of scenes had played out in Nick's apartment during his twelve-year tenure.

Parties with contacts that would make the average mammal run in terror. Drunken nights with Finnick that required professional cleanup. Sports parties that also required professional cleanup, and used half the cities chip supply.

And of course, the storage of goods that fell between the wonderful gray area of legality. You name the scenario , there was a 50/50 chance it had occurred in his apartment. If only his walls could tell tales.

But the sight before him was unique.

Rather, the sight _on_ him was unique.

Judy was nestled into his chest. Her nose twitched to an unknown rhythm, occupied by the occasional gentle kick of her leg. Both mammals were enveloped by a large, paw print patterned blanket. Her breath was warm as she rubbed her head against his chest, inches away from his heart.

Nick looked down at his chest and smiled.

There are some things in the world that a picture doesn't do justice to. And the utter warmth and comfort flowing through both their veins, combined with the slow, rhythmic pings of rain painted an unforgettable memory in the fox's mind.

A memory that was worth a million pictures.

He yawned, his jaw exposing the large, bone white incisors usually hidden beneath his smirk. Of all his attributes, from his tail to his fur, Nick loved his smile. There wasn't an exact reason, but rather a lifetime of experiences.

His smile is what made _Nick_ Nick. It gave his grin, his smirk, his trademark that made him something special compared to the thousands of other foxes that roamed the city of Zootopia.

But it was also a curse. A mark that separated him from 90% of the population, including the bunny fast asleep beside him. A biological aspect Nick couldn't do a damn thing about.

He was a _predator_.

His teeth, no matter how perfect they were, had been designed by nature for one task; tearing flesh away from prey in the most efficient manner possible.

His claws, hidden beneath his fingers, were designed to slice and hold prey until the big, bone-crunching teeth hidden within his muzzle could finish off the captured prey.

His reflexes and eyesight, the result of countless generations of adaptations and improvements, were tailor-made to detect, track, and stalk prey.

All of these tools true intentions weren't up for debate, or even discussion. It was a law of nature.

But the law had not translated well into the modern age.

The only flesh predators were going to tear into in the modern world was burgers, fish, and the occasional chicken. The only thing his claws were going to be slicing into was the scratching post hidden in his room. The only things his exceptional eyesight would be tracking was the random flies that buzzed into his apartment.

But for the majority of prey mammals, that didn't matter. No matter how progressive they were, how much they fought for equal treatment of predators, prey mammals would still shudder and twitch at the sight of the tools. The way mothers would move their young away from the tiger sitting on the ZTA, or in Nick's experience, the way prey would avoid eye contact and slowly back away from him mid-conversation.

He always noticed. He was _designed_ to notice.

And those were just the physical aspects of being a predator.

The mental aspects were a completely different ballgame. Instincts, urges, and thoughts no prey could ever hope to understand. Fears and desires that made no sense in a prey's mind were constant processes in his.

But despite everything, from the jaw, claws, and urges, Nick found himself grinning like an idiot at the bunny cuddled up next to him.

It had taken him almost twenty years, but he had finally found someone. Someone who didn't judge him for being a predator, but embraced it. Someone who trusted him to the point that she could cuddle up next to him, her head inches away from his jaw, and not even bat an eye.

Someone who not only wanted to be his friend, but wanted to be something _more_. Something most mammals would kill for.

Life had given him Judy. His partner, his friend, his carrots.

And he wasn't giving her back.

Judy shifted beside him, an adorable _mmmm_ escaped from her lips. Nick glanced over at her form and grinned. His left hand had navigated towards her head, and he'd unconsciously started stroking the top of her head, right between her ears.

He had started unconsciously grooming her.

Grooming was an odd thing in the modern world. What used to be a social activity for most mammals had morphed into something far more personal in the modern, civilized society of Zootopia. Mates, family members, and extremely close friends were usually the only mammals that would participate in the activity.

But, every species had their own unique, creative twist on the activity. Most mammals stayed away from the whole 'tongue licking' aspect, except in rare and usually odd individuals. For foxes, the usual scratching, stroking and chinning was considered normal, as well as for the majority of predators.

For bunnies? That was entering unknown waters. Water that, considering the situation unfolding before him, was going to become clear _very_ quickly.

 _She doesn't seem to hate it,_ Nick thought as he continued to scratch her head. His claws moved in circular patterns, alternating the amount of pressure being applied to her head.

Judy let out another low _mmm_ , her leg twitching beneath the sheet. A faint smile appeared on her face as her nose twitched sporadically. Her ears were completely flat behind her head.

It was weird to see her so relaxed. Judy was usually either bouncing off the walls full of energy, or knocked out asleep at her desk. Seeing her in this utterly relaxed phase, even though she was adorable, felt odd to the fox.

Not a bad odd, rather the type of odd you feel when someone experiences, or sees something so different the mind has a bit of a problem processing it.

Nick's mind refocused on the situation at hand. He had zoned out for an unknown amount of time, and his claw was starting to ache slightly. Judy was still asleep, her adorable frame melted into his side. Nick took one more long, circular scratch before removing his arm and wrapping it around her body, pulling her closer towards him.

He felt the heavy weight of sleep begin to drag him towards the world of dreams.

As his vision vanished, Nick felt his left arm being moved and manipulated. His eyes snapped open while his heart did it's best mimic of a speeding train.

It didn't take him long to find out the cause.

Judy had grabbed his arm and placed it back atop her head. He could see the faintest sliver of her amethyst eyes peeking out, a perfect match to her joyful smile.

Her message was simple; _you're not done yet_.

Nick was more than happy to oblige.

His paw moved in the same curricular pattern. He felt Judy's muscles relax as a shudder went down her spine, her foot twitching heavily underneath the blanket.

He continued the grooming for what he guessed was several minutes, only stopping once Judy squeezed his paw.

Her eyes were glazed over, and it seemed her entire body was almost limp in utter relaxation. She stared into his eyes, and Nick felt that wonderfully warm feeling wash over his mind. She didn't need to speak to convey her message, and neither did he.

She pointed towards his neck as her arm reached towards it. Nick grinned as he leaned his head back, exposing the fluffy white fur.

Nick's fur had thickened in a natural response to the seasons changing, even though indoor heating and cooling was very much a vital aspect of society. Judy glanced up at him, that hazy smile still spread across her face. Nick returned the expression, and Judy set to work.

Waves of gentle, calming bliss washed over him as Judy carefully scratched the area. Her paws moved from side to side, alternating her rhythm from fast to slow. Nick's tail moved from side to side beneath him, and his left leg twitched below the knee.

The grooming continued for several blissful minutes, but it felt like hours had passed for Nick. Judy pulled her paw away and flopped down beside him. Her head was resting just below his heart, and Nick could feel the warmth emanating from her like a furnace.

He had so much he wanted to tell her. So much to thank her for, and so much he wanted to share with her. But all that could wait. He needed to say something first.

He glanced down at her smiling face, "Morning."

"Morning."

* * *

Judy was in heaven.

Somehow, life had decided to give her a little slice of paradise this weekend; a slice she was savoring to the smallest little crumble.

And if last night was the main course, this morning was the dessert. The part of any meal everyone wanted to savor, to completely entrance themselves in.

She was squished between Nick and the couch, her arms wrapped around his chest in a loving embrace. For most mammals, the claustrophobic nature of the arrangement would be a tad uncomfortable, but Judy loved it.

There was something incredibly relaxing about being squashed between her fox and a hard place.

Judy yawned, before laying her head against Nick's chest. She was still in that wonderful phase of the morning where you're half asleep and half awake, which was only improved by the mammal beside her.

She didn't want this to end.

And thankfully, it didn't have to. It was a Sunday, she had nowhere to go, and judging from the same docile expression on Nick's face, he didn't either.

And besides, it felt wrong to leave right now. Nick wasn't some one night stand. Nick was her friend, her fox, her partner.

Which meant she was going to savor this moment for as long as she could.

Ever since they had woken up, the two hadn't talked much beside the adorable 'morning'. The grooming had said everything that needed to be said.

At least, everything that could be said now.

They were still there of course. The same thoughts and scenarios that had tormented her for the last two weeks. Buf for once, Judy didn't care about the future. She cared about the present.

She didn't know what time it was, and she could honestly care less. She would drift in and out of a light sleep, the only constant being the repetitive _ba bum, ba bum_ of her fox's beating heart. A constant reminder that he was there.

"Carrots." Nick's voice echoed in her mind, forcing her eyes open. He was lying flat on his back, his tail twitching beneath the sheets.

"Mmmm?"

"Mind letting go of me? I gotta get up for a second."

It took Judy's mind a second to realize what he was asking. "Yeah," she said, begrudgingly letting go of him. Nick slid out of the couch, trying to minimize the amount of noise. "You'll be back, right?"

"Course," he grinned.

"Good."

* * *

By the time Nick returned from the bathroom, Judy had moved from her spot on the couch and was now sitting straight up, her body wrapped in the blanket. The moment Nick entered the living room, her head turned towards him. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as he returned the expression with his own trademark grin.

"Told ya I'd be back," he said.

"Mmmm," Judy said. The hazy expression on her face combined with her glassy eyes informed Nick the bunny was still very much asleep.

"Tired?"

"Mhmmm," Judy mumbled as Nick sat down beside her. As soon as he settled in, Judy was back to leaning against his side.

Nick scratched her between the ears, "You look adorable."

"I know."

Silence fell over the pair, the only sound being their gentle breathing, and the faint noises of the city outside. The rain had stopped hours ago, and beams of glittering sunlight had begun to peek in through the curtains.

Despite the comfortable atmosphere of the apartment, and the giddy feeling flowing through his veins, the two had entered the awkward phase of the morning. The phase where the warm, cuddly feelings start to wear off, and the cold truth of reality begins to set it.

Which meant that Nick had to actually be Nick.

"So…," Nick said, still absentmindedly scratching her.

"Hmm?"

"...Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," she said. Her nose twitched, and Nick could see a faint blush under her fur. "You have a shower?"

"Yeah, down the hall. Should have fresh towels," he added as Judy got up and stretched, a loud pop emanating from her back. She had ditched the jeans and sweater the night before, and now the only things covering her body were a tight black tank top and a matching pair of tight black shorts that showed more than they hid. She grabbed her clothes from the night before and walked towards the bathroom.

Which meant that as Judy walked away, her hips moving seductively from side to side, Nick was greeted to a view the fox could get used to seeing.

"Just yell if you can't reach the handles," Nick joked.

As she turned towards the bathroom, he could see the devilish grin on her face, along with a rather obscene gesture. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it was working to perfection.

 _This freaking bunny,_ Nick thought as he stood up and stretched. The faint _psssshhh_ of his shower turning on whispered through the walls of his apartment.

Nick walked towards his kitchen, a large yawn escaping from his muzzle as the fox began his usual morning ritual. He knew Judy would want coffee, and he set to work preparing the finest cup of Cafe' Wildes Morning Brew. It was really the cheap stuff from the grocery store down the street, but hey, a bargain is a bargain.

As the grinder screamed to life, Nick couldn't prevent that idiotic smile from returning to his face.

After the events of last night, the vast majority of mammals would feel some kind of awkwardness or regret. And Nick was no exception to that rule.

After a night like last night, most mammals would be completely questioning their relationship or even their friendship, which Nick had always taken to be the normal thing.

But as the fox stared out his kitchen window, he had a realization.

That wasn't happening.

Instead, the only feeling running through his mind was the same warm, gooey feeling he had gotten used to. He knew he should've been feeling some kind of hesitation, but it simply wasn't there.

And this revelation brought about an interesting question; a question Nick knew he would not be able to answer.

 _What did it all mean?_

The screaming coffee grinder ground to a halt, and the rich aroma flooded his senses. The fox's attention turned away from the thoughts and towards the situation at hand. With robotic precision, Nick expertly measured and began to brew a large batch of coffee.

As the coffee maker began to bubble and grumble, Nick glanced towards his fridge. His stomach was growling loudly, proclaiming to the world that Nick Wilde was hungry.

He reached and opened up the fridge, the cool air a hair-raising contrast to the warmth coursing through his body.

Inside was the usual foxy foods. An open container of chicken breasts, along with a carton of eggs, a couple of protein shakes, dozens of other fox friendly foods, and a six-pack of cheap beer. Everything needed for a fantastic Sunday brunch.

But there was a problem. Something that Nick couldn't possibly have predicted.

There was nothing for Judy to eat.

Unless the bunny currently occupying his shower was some wolf in disguise, there was nothing in here she could eat without drastic biological and societal issues being overlooked.

 _Well shit,_ Nick thought as he closed the fridge and rummaged through his cabinets _. Can't eat that, can't eat that, definitely, can't eat that._

 _Fuck. This is a problem._ Nick walked out of the kitchen and began pacing in the living room.

 _Alright Nick, think. You've got nothing here she can eat, and if you don't find something, you're going to be stuck with a very hungry bunny in your apartment._

He glanced up at the clock and cursed under his breath. _Not enough time to run to the store._

 _Maybe you can take her out to breakfast,_ his mind answered back.

 _That could work…._ Taking Judy out to breakfast was a good idea, but there was just one tiny issue with it. The vast, vast majority of the restaurants in Crown Heights catered to either predator or prey, and the small amount that served both weren't exactly the nicest places for a Sunday brunch.

 _Wait, I got it!_ His mind exclaimed _. Marios is still open, right?_

 _Should be._

 _And he owes you a favor, right?_

 _ **Favors**_ _, but yeah._

Nick grinned slyly as what his mind was saying began to dawn on him. _That would work. That would work nicely. Should be able to get it free too._

 _You're welcome,_ his mind grumbled. Nick ignored his mind, and raced towards the small address book hidden within one of his cabinets. He thumbed through the wrinkled pages, passing by long forgotten names and contacts. Contacts that both for their sake and his own, needed to remain forgotten.

He arrived at the M's and skimmed until he found what he was looking for. Written in blue ink, and in his usual handwriting was the name Paul , and his corresponding phone number. Grinning, Nick picked up his phone and quickly dialed the number.

This was going to be fun.

The number he was dialing was Paul's personal cell phone, which meant he would be spared from the usual telephone game of calling the restaurant's direct number.

A gruff, Zootopian accented voice picked up. " _Hello_?"

" _Jaaaaack_ , how you doin' buddy?"

"... _Wilde_?"

"In the flesh," Nick said. He could hear the buck curse under his breath

" _The hell do you want_?"

"Relax, and yes, I am calling you about what you think I'm calling you about."

" _And what would that be_?"

"Come now Paul ," he said, purposefully pausing to drive in his point. "You know what I mean."

The line was silent for several seconds, before the buck sighed over the phone. " _...What do you want Wilde_?"

"Food."

" _Food_?"

"Yes, food. Brunch to be precise."

" _Why the hell didn't you just call the pl_ -"

"'Cause I wanted to talk to my dear friend," he paused. "And we both know dear friends don't charge each other for a lovely brunch, now do they?"

Paul didn't answer for a second, and Nick could practically see the veins bulging in the buck's temple. " _Fine, what does my_ _ **dear**_ _friend want to eat_?"

Nick grinned in victory. Despite Paul's less than friendly tone, he knew the buck would deliver on his word. In Paul's line of work, reputation and promise meant everything. "I'll take the fox special… Oh, you still got that rabbit chef of yours?"

" _Yeah_."

"Tell 'em I want the bunny special, whatever the hell that is."

" _The hell you want prey food for?"_

"I'm expanding my culinary horizons," he teased.

" _My ass you are,_ " Paul mumbled. " _Alright, you comin' to pick this up_?"

"Delivery please."

" _Alright_ ," Paul said. " _You still livin' in that apartment of yours_?"

"Yup, and send your fastest mammal, please. Kinda short on time,"

" _Alright, gonna be about... Twenty minutes_."

"Thanks, Paul."

 _ **clank**_

Nick grinned as he turned off his phone. "Still got it."

* * *

You got a great shower, Nick," Judy said as she walked into the kitchen. Nick turned to see the bunny, and grinned.

She was dressed in her usual jeans, but was wearing a plain gray t-shirt instead of the bulky sweater. The heat in his apartment was working to perfection. Judy hopped up and sat in the chair next to him.

A familiar scent filled his nose as he sipped his coffee. "Did you use my body wash?"

"Yeah, it smelled really good.," she said sheepishly. "Hope that's alright,"

"It's fine." Nick leaned in closer, that foxy glint in his eyes. "Got a thing for fox body wash, do ya?"

" _Maybe_."

"Well, that would explain why you always sit so close to me."

"Mystery solved." The pair shared a laugh. Nick knew full well that wasn't the real reason, but hey, it made her laugh.

Judy pointed towards the coffee cup in front of her. "This mine?"

"Yeah. Cream and sugar are already in there."

"Why thank you," Judy smiled as she took a sip. "Wow, that is good coffee."

Nick wiggled his claws in front of her, "Magic fox powers. I've never made a bad cup of coffee in my life."

"That's the lamest superpower ever."

"Still a superpower," Nick grinned.

Judy chuckled, taking another sip of coffee. "Touche." She pawed at the table and glanced over towards the fridge.

"Hungry?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you have any fruit or anything?"

"No, but I wouldn't worry if I was you," he winked. "Called in a favor."

"A favor?"

"A favor. A hopefully delicious favor."

"Sly fox," Judy teased. Nick grinned in response as he scratched Judy on the head again. Her eyes closed as a look of utter happiness appeared on her face. Her foot twitched, lightly tapping against the wooden chair.

"You really like this, don't you?"

"It's a bunny thing. Can't really control it," she said as Nick removed his paw.

"Well, it's adorable." Nick could see her blush as the bunny took another sip of her drink. Outside, car horns blared, and a ZTA train roared in the distance.

The world, whether Judy or Nick didn't want it to, was moving. Life and time were flowing like nothing had happened.

But for the pair, there were still questions to be answered. And judging by the glassed over nature of Judy's eyes, a certain, inevitable conversation was about to be had.

"So…," Judy said as she stroked her ears.

"So?" Nick said, glancing quickly at the clock.

"We're just not going to talk about last night?"

"There wasn't much talking last night Carrots," he teased.

"There were noises, though."

"Definitely. Lots of noises. Lots of very good noise," Nick said, enjoying the brilliant crimson blush dominating her face. Last night had been a learning experience for both parties. A long, intensive, and vocal learning experience.

A vocal experience both mammals would love to repeat.

"You're hopeless," she said with a laugh.

"Just a bit." Despite the clearly happy mood Judy was in, Nick knew he needed to ask something. She was clearly leading into something, and he wanted to be the one to take the lead.

Nick set down his coffee up and looked at Judy. "...Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Don't we have to?"

"I guess we do," he sighed. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, not at all… Something bothering you?"

"Nope." Both mammals looked away from each other. Nick scratched his back as he continued, "Truth be told, I kinda feel relieved."

Judy's face lit up as her ears sprung forward."I do too! We were holding that back wayyyy to long."

"Yup," Nick said as he leaned in towards her. "Felt good didn't it, letting all that out?"

"More than you can possibly imagine," she added, kissing Nick on the tip of his muzzle. Nick moved in to return the favor, only to be interrupted by a loud _buzz_ from the intercom.

"That would be the favor," Nick said as he stood up and answered the buzzer. "Hello?"

"Is this…. Nate?" A voice answered back.

Judy exploded into a fit of laughter. "It's _Nick_ , but yeah," he grumbled. _That freaking deer._ "Second floor, hall on the left."

The delivery mammal didn't respond, and the loud static of the now disconnected line screamed out of the speaker. Nick turned towards the sound of laughter and discovered Judy, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Shush you," he said as he pulled out his wallet.

"I didn't say anything... _Nate_."

Nick's eyes widened at her mischievous tone. "Oh no, you are not-"

"Oh yes I am," she said, her face glowing. "Nate Wilde... Oh, that's just perfect."

"No no no," Nick said with a wag of his claw. "Nicknames are _my_ thing."

"You mean _Natenames_?"

He stared dumbfounded at the bunny, who had burst into manic laughter. "...No, just no."

"I thought it was funny," Judy said as she wiped away a tear.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you did."

The two stared at each other, before both burst into a series of chuckles. Judy took another sip of her coffee, "So… you going to tell me what this favor of yours is?"

"It's food."

"What type of food?" She questioned. The look on her face was the perfect mixture of wonder and amusement.

"Free food, which means it's good food." He grabbed his cup and filled it with the beautiful midnight liquid. "And don't worry, I got you something."

Judy put her paw over her heart, "Such a _gentlefox_."

"Gentlefox?" Nick snorted sharply. "Don't get weird on me now, Carrots."

"No promises…. _Nate_."

Nick opened his muzzle to intervene, only to be cut off by a curt _knock knock knock_ at his door. He grabbed his wallet and peered through the peephole.

He was greeted by the sight of a male Hyena. A puffy, green jacket caked with dirt covered his chest, while a pair of equally greasy jeans hid his legs from sight. His left paw held two paper bags, one far larger than the other.

Nick unlocked the deadbolt, and disconnected the chain strung across his door. The door opened with its usual _creeeeak,_ and the Hyena jumped slightly in shock.

His eyes stared into the Hyena's own. Unlike most prey animals, the predator refused to look away, opting to gaze right back at the fox. An unmistakable tension formed in the air between them as both mammals refused to divert their gaze.

"Hey there," Nick said in a friendly tone. The Hyena seemed to snap out of his state, realizing he wasn't going to win this round.

The Hyena seemed to snap out of his state and muttered a quiet, "Hello." He glanced down at a small piece of paper stapled to one of the bags. "I got an order for a Na-"

" _Nick_ Wilde?"

The Hyena glanced again down at the paper. "Must have misread that Nick. Here ya go."

He handed the two bags over to Nick, who set them on the small table beside him. "Thank you….?"

"Mike." He pointed at his chest. "Forgot my nametag."

Nick flashed Mike a smile as he reached into his wallet and plucked out a crisp $20 bill. "Well Mike, have a good day."

"Thank ya," Mike said, his mouth breaking out into a genuine smile. "Enjoy your brunch!"

"You too," Nick replied, closing the door on the now beaming mammal. He grabbed the bags and walked towards Judy. The bunny had a confused look on her face; the same look one might see on a student struggling to figure out a complex equation.

"Brunch is here." Nick set the bags down on the table. He peeked inside the larger one and nodded. "One fox special for me, and one bunny surprise for you."

Judy set the bag down in front of her. "What's a bunny surprise?"

"No idea."

Judy stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know what you ordered?"

"Nope; keyword is _surprise_." Nick peeked inside his bag and took a big whiff. "Oh yeah, that is the stuff."

Judy rolled her eyes and reached inside her own bag, pulling out a large metal container. She glanced over towards Nick, who motioned for her to open up the container, which she did with surprising ease. The metal lid popped off with a metallic _ping,_ and a wave of hot steam poured out of the now open container.

Judy smiled as the contents of the container became clear to her.

Nick leaned over the table and sniffed. Whatever it was carried the faint scent of carrots, sugar, and something earthy Nick couldn't put a name on. "What's in it?"

"It looks like…." Using her fork, she poked at whatever was inside. "Carrot pancakes, hay-grits, and some kind of burrito thing. Smells amazing." She glanced over at Nick's meal, which was still hidden inside the bag.

"What'd you get?"

"The fox special." He reached into the bag and pulled out his own container, which was almost double the size of Judy's.

A particular scent filled the area around the table. Judy's nose twitched as her eyes scanned the room for the source. It wasn't long before she was staring at Nick's unopened meal. "What's _exactly_ in the fox special?"

"Meat," Nick said bluntly.

"Oh," Judy replied.

"Yeah." Nick pointed a paw towards himself. "Me fox. Fox be predator. Predator eat meat. Meat good for fox, not to bunny."

Judy tried to keep a straight face, but that didn't last long as she broke into a fit of laughter. Nick couldn't help but smile as she struggled to regain her composure.

After a minute, and several rouge giggles passed, Judy wiped the corner of her eyes. A smile stretched from ear to ear on her perfect face. "You're ridiculous."

Nick grinned, "And that's why you love me?"

"And that's why I love you."

* * *

 ** _Authors note- Hello everyone! I live! Life, laziness, and school have delayed this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Now, if you're wondering why the chapter kinda just stops, that's supposed to happen. Due to formatting/tone, this chapter is going to be split into two parts. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Anyway, thanks for reading!_**


	14. Kiss

_**Chapter 15- Kiss**_

Nick pointed at the remainder of Judy's brunch, "You finished?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He reached over the table and grabbed the metal container in one paw, while his other grabbed his own plate in one fluid motion. The chair squeaked against the wooden floor as Nick stood up. He emptied the two plates into the trashcan, before rinsing them off under the cool water flowing from his sink.

As he set to work cleaning up, Judy couldn't keep her eyes off him. A sheepish smile hung on her face as her left foot twitched uncontrollably. It seemed no matter what activity the fox did, he looked good doing it. He had an aura of confidence that any mammal could sense, and when combined with that matching smug smirk of his, it wasn't hard to see why being a hustler fit him for so many years.

And this morning, the aura was in full effect. There was something about how his body moved, from the various twitches in his leg, to the rhythmic thumping of his feet that captivated the bunny. Her eyes followed his tail as it swished back and forth in a mesmerizing pattern.

Maybe it was some ancient instinct, or maybe it was just her heart dominating her mind, but whatever the reason may have been, Judy found herself entranced. Nick turned around, that warm, comfortable smile plastered across his face like a modern art masterpiece.

He leaned against the counter, his fur glittering against the faint rays of the sun, "You like it?"

Judy blinked and shook her head, her mind trying to figure out what exactly she was supposed to be liking. "Like….?

Nick pointed a claw towards the place mat in front of her, "The know, the thing you just gobbled down?"

"Oh," She paused. "Yeah, it was good."

"I can tell. Never knew bunnies could eat that much."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about bunnies," she said, her eyes gazing into Nick's own. That familiar warm feeling that Judy had come to love appeared in her chest.

His predatory eyes sparkled, "I know you're a lot wilder than I thought you were."

Judy blushed, her sheepish smile morphing into a sultry grin. She knew exactly what he was talking about, as the 'experience' last night was one for the ages; an experience she would love to relive countless times. "Did you think I was that innocent?"

"Nope," he chuckled. "It's always the _'innocent'_ ones who are the wildest."

Judy grinned, knowing full well what he was hinting at.

"Shhh," she said, holding a finger up to her face. Nick laughed in that confident, genuine tone that seemed to melt her heart whenever she heard it.

"Naughty little bunny. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower." He walked towards the hallway before turning around and grinning at her. "Try to avoid burning down my apartment while I'm gone."

"No promises."

The closed door to Nick's bedroom opened, and the fox emerged seconds later with a clean pair of clothes. He winked at Judy, before opening the bathroom door and disappearing into the dull white room. The door closed with a 'click', and for the first time since yesterday, she was alone.

Alone in his apartment; alone in his den.

A den that Judy could finally take good a look at.

It wasn't that she didn't check it out last night. But last night, she was only paying attention to two real things: the TV, and Nick. And both those objects, though Nick was far more entertaining than any TV, had prevented her from getting a proper look at his den.

And as she sipped her coffee, she had to admit something; Nick's apartment was impressive.

The living room and kitchen shared the same space, and a hallway to the bathroom, Nick's room, and what she assumed was either an office or a spare bedroom. The living room itself was almost three times the size of her entire apartment. She hadn't explored the bedroom, as the couch proved to be a more than acceptable alternative. Besides, the pair didn't have time to make it to the bedroom.

And as she gazed around the room, she noticed something that peaked her curiosity. There was an old saying that if the eyes were the windows into the soul, someone's house was the window into the mind.

At first glance, the apartment had a very 'used' appearance. All of the furniture, from the coffee table to the kitchen stairs, had the usual signs of old age; the wood was worn, and the furniture had a dry look similar to an over-baked potato. Even the appliances looked ancient; with the coffee maker lacking a digital clock.

The floor was a dull brown, and the paint near the ceiling was beginning to chip. The floor would creak and moan whenever any weight was placed upon it, and Judy had the faint feeling the building wasn't exactly up to code in some aspects.

But despite all of this, there was something different about the apartment; something that only appeared under close inspection.

Everything may have looked old, but everything, in the appliances, looked maintained. Sure, the table didn't exactly sparkle in the sunlight, but it also looked clean, well constructed, and lacked cracks of any bookshelves were next to his window were clean and lacked dust.

The furniture, while worn in places, was clean, and actually had a pleasant smell in most cases. Well, maybe not the couch, but they only had themselves to blame for that.

It was clear that Nick took great care of his apartment and everything he owned. Even the bathroom was spotless, and even though Judy knew Nick thoroughly cleaned the place before she came, she had a nagging feeling that he didn't have to clean that much.

And of all these signs pointed towards one value; a value that Judy adored in him. A value that much like this apartment was hidden in plain sight.

Nick took care of the things he loved.

Judy felt that fire return to her chest as she sighed. Thoughts of all shapes and concerns were flying through her mind, but none of them were sticking; she wasn't letting them.

She just wanted to sit here, drink her coffee, and smile; to savor the assortment of feelings dominating her mind like a warm breeze on a cold autumn day. Seconds or perhaps minutes passed before the sound of Nick's shower shutting off brought her back to reality; a reality that wasn't much different than a dream.

For what seemed like the first time this morning, she glanced up at the old clock hanging in his living room. The black hands told her it was almost 11:00 AM, which meant she had slept almost 8 hours of pure, blissful sleep last night.

 _Nick should be out of the shower soon,_ she thought as her stomach growled approvingly. The brunch was good; surprisingly good for this area of town.

As she glanced around the room yet again, she noticed something. Not an object, but a lack of objects. At least in his living room, there didn't appear to be a single picture in sight.

Now, she wasn't expecting it to be like her grandmother's burrow, with hundreds of pictures lining the walls. But the vast majority of mammals, even in the digital age, had some kind of small family picture in their living room.

But as she gazed around the room, she couldn't find anything. That burning fire inside of her started to fade, replaced with a small, but noticeable knot in her chest.

 _They're probably all in his room. Stop making an issue out of nothing_ , her mind whispered to her. It would make sense for anything personal to be in that bedroom of his since Nick wasn't the type of mammal to expose his personal life for all to see.

Hell, she didn't even know who his parents were, or if he had any brothers or sisters. It would make sense for anything personal to be tucked away behind those closed doors. It wasn't that she wasn't interested. In fact, she was very much interested, but he had never brought up the issue. It was almost as if Nick deliberately avoided the subject entirely.

Her mind flashed back to the Saturday two weeks ago. More specifically, the coffee shop. Thought it never occurred to her at the time, the answer Nick had given her about his past wasn't really an answer. It was a precise, unquestionable statement meant to halt the conversation in its tracks. And if her memory was right, it had worked to perfection.

She knew that one day, he would tell her the whole story. He would lay out his life like some picture book of memories, and she would stare into his eyes, and embrace him in a hug.

But today...today wasn't going to be that day. That day would come in time, but not this morning. Much like last night, it didn't feel right to delve into something so personal and possibly ruin the high both of them were experiencing this morning.

"Is my wall _that_ interesting?" Judy turned around to see Nick's grinning face standing in the hallway entrance. His fur glistened in the light like a star at night. He had changed clothes, and now wore a pair of loose-fitting black shorts, with a golden t-shirt covering his chest. And even though he clearly wasn't going for style, he still rocked the look.

"I mean, it's a nice wall. Could use a bit of paint near the top," he said, taking a seat in the chair beside her. A sweet smell, just strong enough to be noticed, trickled out of his fur.

"You smell good," she said.

"And you look good," Nick replied, his emerald eyes staring warmly at her. Judy didn't respond, instead opting to move closer towards him. Her head settled against his side, and a content sigh escaped her lips.

Nick's paw found its way between her ears, and that blissful, heavy scratching began to send chills down her spine. His sharp claws would sometimes scratch against her head ever so slightly, and Judy would _mmm_ quietly.

This continued for several minutes, and soon, Nick's pace slowed. The scratching was replaced with a gentle rubbing. "So, Carrots."

Judy looked up at him, "So, Nick."

"What's my favorite bunny going to do on this sunny Sunday?"

Judy giggled and moved closer to the fox. She was practically sitting his lap by now- which was very much a good thing. "Nothing much. What's my favorite fox doing?"

"Enjoying the view," Nick winked.

"You going to enjoy the view all day?"

"Only if you want me to." The two laughed; Nick in his wonderfully confident chuckle, and Judy in her magically energetic giggle. As the laughter died down, the pair found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Amethyst against emerald; fox into rabbit; predator into prey.

And as she stared, an idea formed in her mind. Judy mentally grinned as a sultry smile spread across her face. _This is going to be fun_.

"And what if I do?"Judy said. Her paw began slowly sneaking up his body, lingering just long enough on certain spots to make Nick's fur straighten.

"An innocent bunny stuck in a fox's den…" Her paw stopped just under his neck, millimeters away from the luxuriously soft white fur. "With a handsome fox staring right at her… the _horror_."

The effect on Nick was adorable. If there was one thing she loved more than his smile, it was when he got all ruffled. There was something adorable about how his muzzle would ever so lightly crease in some places, and how his fur would straighten like soldiers at attention. His ears were straight back, and Judy could see the beautiful apprehension in his eyes.

However, Judy wasn't _that_ mean. She wasn't going to work him up to this and leave him hanging. With her paw, she reached in and slightly scratched the thick fur. Nick's eyes rolled back, all forms of apprehension leaving his face.

As Judy continued to scratch, his limbs became limp, and his face adopted a look of utter relaxation. His fur was warm, yet slightly damp from the shower. Unlike bunny fur, the closer she dug, the thicker the fur became; a natural adaptation to winter.

However, it was also fluffier, causing a ticklish sensation to form on her paw. Nick's foot twitched against the floor, and his tail started wagging like a canine. Ever so slowly, she pulled her paw away. The twitching stopped, but Nick's tail refused to stop moving; a sign Judy took as a thank you.

Nick's eyes opened, his irises filled with a vibrant sparkle. For a moment, he didn't say anything. But eventually, a gentle, relaxed smile spread across his muzzle. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Judy motioned towards the dishes, "Repaying the _favor_."

"Kisses and scratches…" Nick leaned down and kissed the space between her eyes. "God, you're perfect."

Judy grinned, kissing the white tuft of fur with a delicate touch, "I know. Now, finish your coffee and come on."

She jumped out of her seat and latched onto Nick's free arm. The fox wasn't expecting it, and the unexpected force pulling on his body almost caused him to drop his coffee. He looked down at Judy, a confused expression flashing from all corners of his face, "What are-?"

"We didn't finish Scarface last night." Judy motioned at his relaxed outfit. "And since you're _clearly_ not going anywhere, I think you'll be joining me." Her paw pointed towards the couch.

It took Nick a moment to understand what she was saying, but Judy could tell he figured it out by the amused expression appearing on his face after several seconds. "I _guess,"_ he said with an exasperated sigh as if the very notion exhausted him. She let go of his arm

She let go of his arm as he rose to his feet, nails clicking against the wooden floor as he walked towards the couch. Judy grinned and began to follow him, only to be lifted into the air by an unknown force. She grinned as she realized Nick was lifting her, resting her body against his chest. Nick grinned down at her, the pearly whites of his teeth shining like miniature moons.

Nick didn't say anything, but the message was clear. Judy relaxed, her body becoming limp as he walked towards the couch. There was something deeply fulfilling about being carried, but the feeling was not to last.

He gently dropped her onto the couch, before plopping down beside her and covering both of them in a fresh green blanket. How Nick had managed to get fresh blankets without her seeing it was a mystery, but at the current moment, Judy could care less. It was just another sly ability from her predatory partner.

Nick grabbed the remote and looked over at her, "Ready?"

Judy nestled into Nick's side, his fur electing a tickling sensation to run up the side of her body, "Yup."

"Good."

* * *

Though the movie had ended almost two hours ago, both mammals were lounging on the couch, enjoying the warmth, noise, smell, and general company of each other.

Which meant in Nick's case, he had elected to take a nap. If one stereotype was true about foxes, it was their love of sleep. There was something indescribably comforting about curling up in a warm bed and letting their usually hyper minds relax.

Even though he'd woken up minutes ago, the nap had done nothing to calm that predatory mind. In fact, all the nap had done was focus the usually loose thoughts onto a singular issue; an issue he'd been ignoring all weekend.

Why was Judy so upset last week?

To be fair, he'd chosen to ignore it. In his experience, bringing up a potentially mood changing question in the middle of a date wasn't the best idea. But now, things were different.

That predatory curiosity could only be held in check for so long, and the concern of a friend losing hours of sleep had broken Nick's mental contact about asking that dreaded question.

 _It can't be something I did…_ He thought as he racked his mind for anything he could have done last week. _Maybe it was something with her parents? They're old after all._

 _No_ , his mind responded. _She wouldn't have agreed to come over if it was something with her parents._

 _True. Maybe it was a traffic stop with a bunny? She could've felt guilty about giving a ticket to her own kind._

 _That's never happened before,_ his mind retorted _. I think we're looking at this too closely. What major thing happened in the past two weeks?_

A light bulb flashed in Nick's mind. Something major did happen two weeks ago. _The coffee date._

His mind paused as an uneasy knot formed in Nick's chest. _That's… true. However, that went great. Maybe something after the coffee date we don't know about?_

He had a point. The date did go fantastic, but something happening between Saturday night and Monday morning would make sense. The only question now was what _exactly_ that thing was.

 _Did_ he do something wrong? Did someone in her family die? What the hell could have happened in under twenty-four hours to completely change her behavior so sharply?

 _Nick,_ his mind interrupted, stopping his brainstorming in its tracks. _You don't need to do all this. Just freaking ask her. You'll get an answer. It may not be the one we like, but hey, it's better than seeing you act like an angsty teenager._

He had a point; an annoyingly good point.

 _What do you have to lose,_ his mind insisted. His eyes opened and glanced over towards Judy. She was sitting upright, a book clutched in her hand as she stared intently at the pages. She looked normal, happy; the bunny who he'd grown to love.

He knew what to do.

"Hey, Judy."

She turned towards him, a warm smile appearing on her face. "What's up, Wilde?"

"I've got a question for you."

"Shoot," she said. She folded the page over and put the book in her lap, her attention fully turned towards Nick.

"You feeling better?"

"Let me think…" She flashed a toothy smile. "I've spent the better portion of a weekend cuddled up next to you. So yeah, I'd say I'm doing all right." She paused, a quizzical expression flashing across her face. "Why, should I not?"

"No no, I was just checking," he said, scratching the side of his muzzle. "You seemed kinda… off last week."

"Last week wasn't the highlight of my life. Couldn't sleep for the life of me. Thank god that's over," she sighed.

"I never knew a bunny could handle so much caffeine," he chuckled.

"Neither did I." She paused for an uncomfortably long moment. "I just… god, that was annoying."

"Mhmm."

"First I couldn't sleep, which meant I came to work tired, which meant I was cranky, which meant I couldn't sleep." She chuckled dryly. "Cycle from hell."

"Well I'm glad you're back to your usual bubbly self," Nick said, giving her a quick scratch on the head. He could hear his mind telling him to ask that all important question, but his heart had taken over his mouth.

There was a time and a place for questions like that. And now, no matter how much he wanted to ask, was not the time. The serious stuff could wait. Right now, he wanted to enjoy this moment. His mind would just have to deal with it.

"So am I. Thanks for dealing with my craziness." Her arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"I'm used to it by now," he whispered.

She pulled away, that devilish smile appearing on her face. "Oi, you take that back."

"Or what?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she glanced down at his ribs, then returned to his eyes. He knew that look, "Carrots, you better not do what I think you're going to do."

"Oh, I am." Her hands burst forward, sliding under his shirt before he could react. With expert precision, she tickled the spot just below his upper rib. Nick's body shook as he tried, and failed to shake the tickle demon off of him.

"Carr- Judy I can-" He tried to speak, but that only made her tickle harder. He couldn't stop a low growl from escaping from his lips. His tail was wagging uncontrollably, and he knew he looked ridiculous. The only consolation was that he couldn't see her phone. If the guys in the Precinct saw the look on his face, his 'bad boy' look would be destroyed faster than Clawhauser's morning meal.

Finally, her paw lifted, and his sanity slowly returned to him. Judy was rolling on the couch in tears, her laughter echoing around the apartment. As he looked at the hysterical bunny, one thing was on his mind;

Revenge.

"Oh you think that's funny," Nick teased as he approached the bubbly bunny.

Unknown to Judy, Nick had done his research. He knew the one spot that would turn her into a bunny laugh track was located behind her left ear, and she had left it completely defenseless. When she finally realized what was about to happen, it was too late.

"Nick no-" her voice melted into an incoherent string of eeps, giggles, and general cuteness as her resistance crumbled beneath his claw. Unlike Judy, Nick could put a predatory edge on the tickling, resulting in Judy's body wiggling around the couch like a drunk otter. No matter where she went, or how she tried to escape, she couldn't escape the claw.

Deciding to be merciful, he slowly eased up on the intensity until the tickling resembled more of an intimate massage. Judy's eyes opened, her smile stretching from ear to ear as she caught her breath. She glanced up at Nick, eyes wide in joy. "I had that coming, didn't I?

Nick simply smiled back, "Who said I was done?"

* * *

Outside, the night and day had begun to mix in that beautiful display of colors, signifying the end to a long, productive day.

Or in Nick's case, the end of a day he wouldn't be forgetting for the rest of his life. Still, like all mammals who'd experienced goodbyes, he wasn't thrilled.

There was something sad about watching Judy pack her stuff away. The action, no matter how simple it was, signified that today was ending. However, he would see her tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. That he knew for sure, and he couldn't stop a grin from appearing on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Judy said from the living room. Nick turned his attention away from the city outside, and looked at her. She was wearing the sweater again, and her bag was slung across her shoulder. Her smile was happy, yet tinged with touches of sadness.

"Can't a fox smile?"

She walked towards him, the faint smell of perfume tickling his nose. "I don't know, can you?"

"You sound like my 5th grade teacher. And that's not a good thing."

"Didn't think it was." She glanced up at the clock and shook her head, "Jeez, I can't believe it's almost seven already."

"Yeah, today's gone by fast. That's what happens when you're having fun," he said. The two shared a cheeky grin.

"And we had lots of fun."

"Tons of fun," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Judy chuckled lightly, "I stand corrected."

Nick felt his heart flutter at the sound of her laugh. He stood up and stretched, his bones cracking like a skeletal xylophone as a yawn escaped from his muzzle. Judy glanced over at the clock, and her body shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… I better get going. We've got a city to save in the morning." She grinned at Nick, and the fox could see the sadness in her eyes. It was clear to him that she didn't want to leave, but like all good things, today had to come to an end.

But this was Nick Wilde; he always had something up his sleeves.

And tonight was no exception.

"Carrots, aren't you forgetting something." Her ears sprung up, a quizzical expression appearing on her face. Nick walked towards her, his voice full of wonderful mischief. "You do have to walk to the subway, and I just can't let an innocent, little bunny walk alone in the scary neighborhood. There may be predators lurking."

Judy couldn't hold back a grin as she realized what Nick was doing. "Well that's why I got a predator of my own who's going to come with me, right?"

Nick rolled his eyes dramatically. "Do I have a choice?"

"My predator, my rules," she pointed a finger towards him. "So…no."

He threw his hands up in defeat, drawing a giggle from Judy, who was clearly enjoying the act almost as much as Nick was. "Alright, let me get my jacket. Gotta look stylish."

His jacket was crumpled in a chair which sat beside his kitchen table. He walked over and grabbed the coat, and was greeted with the sight of his ace in the hole.

He didn't know exactly how Judy would react, but he had an idea. And that idea was enough to make him grin in glee. He put on the coat, the emerald trimming matched his eyes perfectly, while the deep black base added the perfect touch of color.

Her gift was wrapped in vibrant, green paper, with an amethyst bow resting peacefully on top. He still couldn't believe he'd managed to get ahold of something like this, but having friends, especially friends who owed him, in high places was always a good thing.

He took a deep breath in, and picked up the gift. Even though it weighed less than two pounds, Nick felt as if he was lifting an entire mammal as he approached Judy, the object hidden behind his back.

"Before you go, I got something for you." Judy looked in surprise as Nick handed over the present. She glanced once at the gift, then looked back at him, her eyes wide in joy.

"Nick, you shouldn't have."

"Carrots, you had a week from hell. This is the least I could do for my _date_." Judy's face flushed red, her hand gingerly grabbing the present, pulling it out of Nick's loose grip. She had begun stroking her ear again with her free hand, and Nick could feel his cheeks burning red as his tail wagged behind him.

He'd said _the_ word.

He hadn't called her his partner, or friend, or some kind of pet name. Nick had called her what she was to him now; his date.

And it felt damn good to say it.

"You'll like it, trust me," he said. Judy nodded and tore into the wrapping with an almost predatory ferocity.

Nick's heart pounded in his chest as the gift revealed itself. Judy stared at it for a moment in confusion. She glanced at the spine, then at the cover of the book. He saw the realization dawn on her as her eyes widened in surprise, and her jaw dropped slightly in shock. "How…how the hell did you get this?"

Clutched in her hands was a book. To most mammals, it would be just that; a bunny sized book with a golden cover and that wonderful new book smell. But both Nick, and Judy knew what it really was.

Judy's love of books was well known in the ZPD, but there was one author who she seemed to adore. If you walked into their office, chances where you could see a book by E.L Wood somewhere on Judy's desk. Wood specialized in mystery's, especially gritty, noir tales that entranced readers.

There was only one problem. Wood published one book every two years, and Judy had been very vocal in her desire to read the next one.

"I know you're constantly reading stuff by him, so I figured you'd like the next book." He pointed towards the cover, "It looks pretty interesting."

Judy glanced at the book, then back at Nick, her face filled with joy. "This isn't supposed to be out for another month!"

"Open the front cover," he said.

Maybe it was the mad twinkle in his eye, or the stupid grin stretched across his face, but he could tell Judy knew what was coming next. Her eyes were big as saucers as her legs twitched against the floor, "Nick, tell me you didn't."

"I did."

She carefully opened the cover, and simply stared. All emotion had left her face, and for a moment, Nick felt a knot form in his chest. But before that knot could tighten, Judy's voice spoke out, "To Judy, thanks for keeping us safe. - E.L Wood."

She didn't say anything at first, but her face said it all. That stupid, idiotic grin that Nick loved was plastered on her face. She looked at the back, then back to Nick, before leaping forward and embracing him in the closest thing to a bear-hug her small frame could muster.

Nick had planned for something like this to happen, but as he hugged her back, he noticed something odd. Something he hadn't planned for.

He felt something wet on his chest.

It took Nick a second to realize what was happening. But as he looked down at the bunny, the source became clear.

A gentle, noticeable stream of tears flowed out of her eyes. Her breaths were labored, yet not the gasps of air usually associated with crying.

"Judy, are you okay?" Nick said, not exactly knowing what was happening. He'd seen tears of joy before, but whatever Judy was doing seemed to be a mix of emotions. Sure, the happy tears were there, but mixed in to the fluid was another emotion; stress.

"Give me a minute," she mumbled, her head rubbing against his chest. "Just give me a minute."

He did.

Slowly, she pulled away. The whites of her eyes were red, yet her smile stretched from ear to ear. She looked into his eyes, and Nick felt that slow, gentle fire smolder into existence inside of him.

"Thank you," she said as she carefully set the book into her bag. "I…just thank you Nick."

"It's the least I could do." He glanced up at the clock, then back to her. He slowly rose to his feet, "Do you need another minute?"

"I'm fine, really," she said, wiping her eyes. "Just…wasn't expecting that to happen."

"You bunnies, so emotional."

She rolled her eyes, before grabbing Nick's jacket and pulling him back down. This time, it wasn't a peck on the cheek. No, this time, it was a special kiss. The type of kiss that's forever burned into your memory. The type of kiss that's full of so many emotions, feelings, and thoughts that it completely wipes away anything else you may have been thinking about.

There was a ferocity behind the kiss that changed the gentle fire into a raging inferno. Years of pent up emotions being released all at once. Nick knew what type of kiss this was; the type of kiss that changes a relationship.

And he was going to enjoy every damn second of it.

Ever so slowly, she pulled away, laughing at the idiotic grin forming on Nick's muzzle. "Ready to go?"

"Now _I_ may need a minute," he said.

"You'll have plenty of those." She opened the door and stepped outside. "You coming?"

"Right behind you."

And he meant it.

* * *

 _ **Authors note**_ \- _Hey everyone! I know this chapter took way to long to be released, but I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 15 will be out soon, and with that, the new arc of Masks. I hope all of you've been enjoying the story up till now, and I'd love to hear what you guys think about it now! Have a good night/day, and see you next time!_

 _P.S- If anyone know's how to use fanfiction's formatting tools, I would love the help._


	15. Fun

_**Masks Chapter 15- Fun**_

* * *

Despite what most mammals believed, Nick was usually a happy mammal. Behind that cynical, smug grin, that warm fire continued to burn within his chest.

However, much like the fox himself, his fire burned differently than others. For most mammals, their fire was a jittery line of highs and lows that changed depending on the situation they found themselves in. But for Nick, his fire always remained a steady line. A line that for the most part, stayed right in the middle between content and happy.

He'd embraced his steady line long ago. He didn't try to fight it; to become a mammal he clearly wasn't. It was a line that served him well during his tenure as a hustler. The ability to stay calm under pressure and rapidly analyze situations had forged the fantastic hustler he used to be and molded him into the mammal he was today.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't willing to change. The building he was walking to today was proof of that.

As he approached the glittering entrance of Precinct One, that fire was an inferno; a raging, yet controlled heat that enveloped every part of his body and mind. Everything, from the perfect, blue sky, to the wonderfully chilly weather seemed sharper. Nick knew his body hadn't spontaneously changed overnight, yet he knew something was different. An emotional filter had fallen over his body, and he wanted it to stay.

He walked through the sliding glass doors of the precinct and glanced towards the service desk. As usual, Clawhauser was chowing down on an ungodly amount of cereal. Nick grinned and walked towards him, his nails echoing around the wide atrium as he approached the desk.

" _Clawwwhauser_ ," Nick said. The cheetah's attention turned away from his food and towards the grinning fox.

"Nick," Clawhauser said. His usual cheeky grin was spread across his face. "Good to see you."

"You too." Nick leaned against the desk, the light glittering off his sunglasses. He took a sip of his coffee, the savory aroma tickling his muzzle. "Anything interesting happen overnight?"

"Not that I know of." Clawhauser sighed, grabbing a doughnut and taking a large bite out of it. "Nice little quiet night."

Nick dodged the flying remains of the doughnut. "That's good to hear."

Clawhauser leaned in. "Have a good weekend?"

Nick felt that wonderful smirk return as he thought back to the weekend. The fire burned hotter; the heat almost physical. "You could say that."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Now you know I can't tell you that." The disappointment on the cheetah's face was noticeable.

"Well…then I guess I won't tell you what I did this weekend." Clawhauser crossed his arms and turned away.

Nick rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "What did you do this weekend, Clawhauser?"

The cheetah whipped back around, a cartoonish grin spreading across his face, "Well, I'm glad you asked! I saw that new Gazelle video, which I gotta show you sometime today. Oh! I also went to the movies and saw _Magic Times_. Cried through the whole thing."

"Well, I guess our weekends had one thing in common," Nick said.

Clawhauser's face burst into excitement, "You saw the new Gazelle video?!"

"No, but I did watch some movies."

"That sounds nice."

"It was. It was very nice," Nick said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you go to the movies?"

"Not exactly," he paused. "Had someone over."

Clawhauser's eyes narrowed, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eyes. "Oh, you did?"

"I did," Nick said.

"You want to tell me who?"

Nick chuckled, before reaching over and taking a doughnut from the box. He took a big bite of the doughy goodness, before turning around and walking towards the bullpen. "Have a good day, Clawhauser."

"Talk to you later, Nick!" There was a tone of disappointment to Clawhauser's voice, however, Nick knew it was only a matter of time before the cheetah found out. He always found out.

That didn't mean Nick was going to make it easy on him. After all, where was the fun in that?

However, Nick knew the task before him wasn't going to be easy. As he waltzed towards the hallway leading to the pen, a nervous knot began to form in his chest. He was about to see the mammal he'd spent the weekend with, but this time, in an entirely different light. A light where she wasn't just his friend anymore, but now his date.

A light that he couldn't act on.

No matter how much his body, instincts, or emotions pushed and clawed at him, Nick could not act on them. He had to treat her like the partner she was, and not the mammal he loved.

He owed her that. She'd spent her life working to be a cop, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin that, no matter how insignificant of a chance it was.

 _You know that's not going to happen_ , _Nick_ , his mind teased. _You've seen mammals in love, and you know you're not going to act stone-faced, and neither is she._

* * *

Judy was nervous.

Well, not the bad nervous. Not the type that freezes your blood and casts icy tendrils down a mammal's spine.

No, this morning she was a different type of nervous. The type of nervous that makes your blood seem to be liquid fire and form a raging inferno in your chest. The type that makes your cheeks turn a vibrant red.

The type of nervous you learn to love.

Sure, she was nervous, but that didn't mean she wasn't absolutely ecstatic about what she was about to do. Or rather, _who_ she was about to see.

She was less than twenty feet away from the bullpen, yet the distance felt like a mile.

Despite being separated from Nick for only fourteen hours or so, she couldn't wait to see him again. Couldn't wait to see that perfect predatory smile, that brilliant coat of fur, and that wonderfully confident tone of his. And to think, unlike most mammals, she would be spending countless hours enjoying a front row to seat to all of those traits and more.

Who said working with your date was a bad thing?

But for all of that to happen, she would need to do something. She would need to walk through the open doors of the bullpen, sit down beside him, and act completely normal. Act like the mammal who hadn't spent the weekend cuddled up beside him. She needed to ignore all of those traits, smells, and twitches she'd come to love and desire.

And that wasn't going to be easy.

She took a deep breath in and began walking towards the bullpen. Voices echoed around the room, mixing together into a collection of incomprehensible tones and accents. As she approached the large door, her steps became shorter and shorter, before she finally stopped inches away from the room.

She closed her eyes and reviewed the plan for the umpteenth time this morning. _Okay, Judy, you got this. Just go in, say hi, sit down, and try not to go all crazy bunny on him. We can do this._

 _No matter how good he smells?_ Her mind answered back.

 _No matter how good he smells_. Her nose twitched at the mere thought of what scent Nick was wearing this morning. _I will be normal._

 _What if he's wearing-_

 _I am not thinking about that right now._ That wonderfully ticklish feeling sneaked down her back. Judy formed a fist in her right hand and clenched. Hard. _I can't think about that. I'm at work, and Nick is my partner. I have a duty to the ZPD and to the city._

She'd dreamt about being a ZPD officer ever since she was a kit, and she wasn't going to let a wild heart and a handsome fox ruin all that dedication. She took another tentative step forward.

This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for all morning. The moment she'd been playing over and over in her head like a broken record.

She took another breath, and entered the room. The bullpen was set up like it was every morning; rows of long tables with Officers of all species chatting. Due to the large size of Officer McHorn, the rhino who sat next to them, Nick's perfectly shaped legs were the only thing she could see of her predatory companion.

 _Target acquired_.

She sneaked into the room, eyes locked on her target. Thankfully, most of the officers failed to notice her enter the room. She could feel a pair, or maybe pairs of predatory eyes follow her as she approached Nick.

There he was; Nick's sunglasses were propped on top of his head, a cup of coffee clutched in his right hand. He was wearing his usual uniform, which of course was spotless. He stared at his phone, that thin smile spread across his muzzle. She could feel the aura of happiness radiating out of him, his tail wagging gently from side to side. It appeared he hadn't noticed her, but she noticed him.

The fire, which Judy had managed to decrease to a gentle spark roared back to life, engulfing her mind and body in a flurry of emotion. Still, she had to keep moving. She couldn't let the fire take control of her body, at least not yet.

Her shoulder bumped against McHorn's chair, and Nick's ears swiveled towards the minute sound. His eyes met hers, and his tail froze. He blinked once, before taking a sip of his coffee. As he pulled the drink away, the corners of his muzzle rose, revealing a sly, happy grin.

Judy fought back the urge to rub her ear as she jumped into the seat. She knew her cheeks were burning red, and that idiotic grin was trying to form on her face. His cologne was as strong as ever, yet there was a floral smell that reminded Judy of violets accenting it. Whatever the mystery scent was, it was driving a very old, and very powerful part of her mind insane. It was calling out to her, begging her to do something she knew she couldn't do to him, at least not at work.

Her nose twitched madly, and she caught herself slowly leaning against him. She pulled away a bit too quickly and caught Nick's attention.

He glanced down at her and winked, his emerald eyes sparkling against the bright lights of the room. Her hand tentatively rose towards her ear, before Judy caught herself and stopped the rogue limb.

"Morning," he said. His smile slowly faded, but Judy could feel the heat emanating from his body like a miniature sun. She felt that raw, unfiltered part of her mind trying to break free.

"Good morning," she said, her mind focused on holding back the crazy bunny. The room had gotten suspiciously quiet, and Judy knew all eyes were focused on them.

 _It can't be that obvious, right?_ She took a quick glance around the room. Everybody in the room was staring at them, with expressions ranging from confusion to giddy glee plastered across their faces. As soon as they realized Judy was looking at them, they went back to their various conversations, though now in hushed tones. _Oh, my god, it is._

She looked up at Nick, who was typing something into his phone. He glanced at her, before putting the phone back into his uniform. Her own phone buzzed seconds later, and she pulled it out.

There was an unread text from Nick sitting in her inbox, and she quickly opened it up. _**Carrots, relax. I'm in the same boat as you. We'll talk after the meeting. Don't go too crazy on me.**_

She reread the text, and an enormous weight lifted off her shoulders. There was something incredibly calming about knowing Nick was going through the same thing she was, even if he didn't look like it. However, he had twenty years of hustling under his belt, so it would make sense that he'd be able to hide his emotions better than her. Still, he wasn't hiding them _that_ well.

That sly smile, perked ears, and straight posture told the world that Nick Wilde was very happy at something. And the exact same language from Judy's body, combined with the occasional glance at each other, told the world everything it needed to know.

Thankfully, before anyone in the room gathered the courage to ask them what exactly happened between them, the door began to rumble. Bogo's massive frame and his equally massive clipboard stomped through the doorway. Chairs scraped against the floor as everyone stood up and saluted. Bogo took his usual spot behind the podium and motioned for everyone to sit down. He slapped two files onto the desk and cleared his throat.

"Everybody sit. I've got four items on the docket, so listen. First, our newest batch of recruits graduated from the Academy last week. Thankfully, none of them reached the required score to join our ranks. This means Officer Wilde retains his title of Rookie this month." He and everyone else looked over at Nick.

"I'm honored to have set the bar so high, Chief," he said, drawing snickers of laughter from various mammals throughout the room, and the rare smile from Bogo. "I expect my plaque first thing tomorrow morning."

"Moving on. I would like to wish a happy birthday to Officers Wolford and Gray." Judy applauded lightly as the wolf twins sitting behind her bowed.

"Third, and what you're probably waiting for, assignments." Judy's heart pounded at the mere mention of assignments. For the first time this morning, her mind became clear as she stared intently at Bogo. "Officers assigned to a case, you are to _remain_ assigned to said case. Lt. Sharpe will brief you once she arrives."

Bogo turned towards them, his eyes gazing into Judy's soul. "Officers Wilde and Hopps. I've managed to get the Council off my back this month, you will not be spending your month patrolling."

It took a significant effort to stop her body from jumping in joy. Instead, her foot began thumping happily against the air. A happy compromise considering the mental war she'd been fighting this morning. There wasn't anything wrong with patrolling. She just preferred working on a case.

"Thank God," Nick said, drawing a look that would turn most mammals to stone from Bogo. Nick simply grinned in response.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Officers Wilde and Hopps, report to my office at 11:00." Bogo's gaze settled back on her. "Officer Hopps, report to my office at 10:45. Dismissed!"

The room burst into various sounds as mammals stood up, chairs moved, and conversations sprung up. She glanced up at Nick, who was also looking at her, that foxy glitter in his eyes. He mouthed the word _office_ and slid out of the chair, coffee in paw.

She didn't need to hear it twice. She hopped out of her seat and began walking towards the door. She peeked back, making sure her fox was following her.

He was, with that wonderful grin spread across his face.

* * *

The door to their office closed with a precise _click_ , and for the first time this morning, Nick and Judy were alone.

Judy paced around the room, her nose twitching rapidly. Nick could feel the tension flow out of her like a raging torrent, and he was sure she could feel it from him. He took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the creamy taste. His usually steady paws shook. Not enough to impair his grip, but enough for the fox to notice.

And he was sure it wasn't from the caffeine.

He'd expected to have some tension this morning, but this? The constant flutter of his heart, the smile that wouldn't leave his face, and the wagging of his tail. Those were all things he couldn't mask. All things he didn't want to mask.

A sense of dread filled his mind as he took yet another sip of his coffee. He knew what he had to say, what he needed to tell the bunny he was madly in love with, and he knew it wasn't going to be fun. He knew this morning was rapidly turning far more awkward than he'd originally planned on. That wild part of his mind was straining to be free, and that was a pun he couldn't set loose at work.

But if there was one thing the hustler life had taught him, sometimes it took the hard conversation to save the deal. Or in this case, a lot more than just a deal.

"Judy, you're not going to like what I'm going to say," he said, purposefully using her name instead of a nickname. She turned towards him, and while she still had the happy glitter in her eyes, Nick could see the tension on her face.

"I'm not?"

"You're not, but we need to do this." Nick set his coffee down and approached her. "Look; it's clear that right now, both our minds are still stuck in cuddle mode. Agreed?"

She nodded, a sense of relief washing over her face. "Yeah. You have no idea how hard it's been to keep my paws off you."

"Oh yes, I do." He chuckled and pointed a claw towards his head. "There's a very wild fox in my mind trying to get out right now, and your scent isn't helping. So here's my idea. We've got what, two hours before Bogo wants to talk to us?"

"Ninety minutes for me," she corrected.

"What about we split up and go do something separately, and see if that turns the cuddle mode off? We'll meet back here at say, 10:30, then go find out whatever Bogo has in store. That work for you?"

A smile that quickly morphed into a grin appeared on her face. That dread evaporated within Nick's chest, replaced with that wonderfully warm fire as she spoke. "That would work. Actually, that would work _really_ well."

"Sweet. See, I can have decent ideas _sometimes_."

" _Sometimes_ ," Judy said, showing off that patented bunny smile. Her left foot thumped against the ground as she looked at the floor, then back to him. "How are you, Nick?"

"Happy," he grinned. "You doing better?"

"So much better, and I've got you to thank for that." She moved closer towards him, and his nostrils flared as her scent clouded his mind. Judy seemed to notice and backed off. "Sorry."

"You're fine." He said with a chuckle. "We should probably separate before, you know." He motioned towards his still flared nostrils, and to her own red cheeks.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Don't want to get too wild."

"Nah, you like getting wilde, just not at work."

"Oh my god, that was bad," she said. The two shared a nervous chuckle. Judy glanced up at the clock, then back to Nick.

"I should probably get going, Hopps," Nick said, gathering his jacket and phone from the desk.

"Hey, before you go, I need to ask you something," Judy said from behind him. There was something about her tone that didn't bother the fox, but did make him turn around faster than normal. She was staring at him, and instead of tension residing on her face, there was a different emotion. An emotion that Nick couldn't put a word or a feeling on.

"What's up?"

"It's about last night. Something you said..." Her tone was quiet. She had begun stroking her left ear again.

"I said a lot of things last night Hopps, you're gonna have to narrow it down a bit," he asked. His voice was calm, but he genuinely needed to know what exactly she was talking about.

"Last night, you-" She paused and took a deep breath. "Last night you called me your date, and...and I want you to be serious with me right now. You meant that, right?"

Nick didn't say anything for a moment. He needed to say this right. With a sly grace, he knelt down so his eyes were level with hers. When he did speak, his tone was confident, yet lined with golden honesty. "Judy Ruth Marigold Hopps."

"That's not my middle name," she laughed in that perfect mix of nervousness and joy.

"Fine, _Carrots_. You're my best friend, and I mean that. Honestly." He scratched the side of his muzzle. He knew that what he was about to say was going to be the official start of something new; something he'd been wanting to do for months now.

"But I meant what I said last night. We may be at work right now, but I want nothing more than to spend the rest of the week, and the weekend with you. So yes, you're my date."

Judy said nothing, but Nick didn't need to hear anything. The twinkle in her eyes, that wide grin, and most of all, that indescribable feeling of warmth emanating from her body was all he needed to see and feel to know just how much what he said meant to her.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," she said. The two shared a quiet giggle.

"Let's save that for after work," he said.

"Deal." Judy gave him a quick peck on the side of his muzzle and moved towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shoot off some steam."

"Don't you mean blow?"

She turned towards him, that maniacal twinkle in her eyes. "If I meant blow, I wouldn't be leaving and you wouldn't be wearing pants."

"Is that an offer?" Nick said, his grin a mirror to her own.

"You'll have to wait to find out." She chuckled mischievously as she opened the door. "See you later, _Nate_."

* * *

Judy took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The Tranq round exploded out of her gun and slammed into the white cutout at the end of the range. She pulled the trigger again, and again, and again until the only thing remaining in the magazine was air.

She set the Tranq gun down on the table in front of her, and took off the protective goggles covering her eyes. Her left paw hit the recall button, and the cutout zoomed towards her. It stopped inches in front of her, and Judy reached out to grab it, making sure to avoid any contact with the solution. She grinned as she inspected her handiwork.

Six bright blue blotches dotted an area no bigger than a coffee cup within the middle of the cutout. It matched almost round for round with the other cutouts lying beside her. Though she wasn't the best shot in Precinct One, she certainly wasn't the worst. Her academy score, and the pile of targets behind her was proof of that.

The targets served another purpose besides keeping her aim accurate. There was something about the steady rhythm of shooting that calmed her unusually active brain. It forced her mind to concentrate on one movement, and one goal alone; hitting a tiny target with an equally tiny bullet. It was almost trance-like.

And after this morning, an hour at the range was exactly what she needed. Thankfully, for both her and Nick's sake, the range had worked. The shooting had created a sort of insulation that flowed through her veins, protecting her body from the maddening heat pouring out of her mind.

Her mind was clear, calm, and most importantly, _happy_. The type of happiness that makes everything, from your mind to your body, sharper in some wonderfully unexplainable way. However, it was explainable. She knew exactly why she was standing in the range, holding a Tranq gun, yet still smiling like an idiot.

She'd gained something this weekend. She didn't just have a friend anymore. She had a _date_. Someone she not only wanted to, but could, and _did_ spend an entire weekend with.

And it felt _fucking_ great.

She looked back over at the remaining training rounds. Though she still had time to spare before her meeting with Bogo, she had reached somewhat of a stopping point in her shooting. She'd already removed the target, her magazine was empty, and her mind was clear.

 _To shoot or not to shoot._ She glanced at the clock, then back to the rounds. _It is getting kinda late…_ Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she'd failed to eat a decent breakfast this morning. _You can't eat at Nick's place every morning. Well, not yet._

Her cheeks turned red as the thoughts, sounds, smells of the weekend came back to her. However, unlike earlier this morning, she could remember and even fantasize about _those_ thoughts without succumbing to the lusting heat of her mind.

 _Tap tap tap_

Judy whirled around, surprised at the unexpected tapping of claws against the Plexiglas. The grinning face of Lily Sharpe gazed down upon her. Sharpe pointed towards the door separating the lobby and the actual shooting part of the range and mouthed "come here".

Judy shook her head, before grabbing both her gun and training rounds. She'd tossed the Tranq gun case to her left, and she reached for it with her free hand, undoing the metal latches. After double-checking to make sure nothing was in the barrel, she set the gun inside. The latches snapped shut, securing the gun.

She hopped off the chair she'd been standing on, and headed towards the imposing range door. With the precision of a gymnast, she leaped up and slammed the open door button with her free paw. The door opened with a sharp _pssh_.

With an unusual swagger to her steps, Judy walked out of the door and onto the carpeted floor of the lobby. Aside from the grinning leopard, the lobby was deserted. Despite the range of emotions she'd faced this morning, Judy couldn't stop from smiling as she approached Sharpe. She knew what the conversation was going to be about, and if the way Sharpe was looking at her told her anything, Sharpe knew what her answer was going to be.

"Did I scare ya?" Sharpe said, taking a sip from the coffee cup clutched in her left paw.

"Close, but no," Judy said.

"Drats." There were several chairs of varying sizes thrown around the lobby, and Sharpe settled into one fitting her size. She looked around the room, her grin slowly morphing into a smirk. "So this is where you went after the meeting? You're a hard bunny to find, you know that right?"

"Guilty as charged," Judy said, hopping into a neighboring chair. "How long were you standing there anyway?"

"Eh, a couple of minutes." The leopard glanced back towards the range. "Enough to know that you're much better of a shot than I thought."

"I'm not that good."

"Just callin' it how I see it." Sharpe set her coffee on a nearby table, along with a previously hidden manila folder. She glanced once at the door, before her eyes settled on Judy. For most normal bunnies, or any prey for that matter, the sight of a predator, especially one as large as Sharpe staring directly at them would've caused some kind nervous twitch, kick, or shake.

But Judy wasn't like most bunnies, or most prey actually. The fact that she was dating a fox, and had a snow leopard as a best-friend was proof enough of that. So as she stared back at Sharpe, the only emotion she felt was that hot edge of excitement for the upcoming conversation.

"So… aren't you going to ask how my weekend went, Sharpe?" Judy knew her cheeks resembled mini stars, but she couldn't help from smiling that wonderfully idiotic smile. It was an emotion she was getting used to feeling.

"Oh, I can tell how your weekend went Judy." Sharpe paused, enjoying the embarrassed expression flowing into existence on Judy's face. "But… how did your weekend go, Judy?"

It took Judy a moment to think of an answer. There was so much she could say, and so much she couldn't. So many words that fit like the perfect puzzle piece into her response. But, a word of advice from Nick played in her mind.

 _Keep it simple._

"You were right," she giggled uncontrollably, "It was amazing. Thanks for the advice, Sharpe."

"Told ya so," Sharpe smiled. "I take it you two had fun?"

Judy's ears straightened as she thought back to the weekend. Or more specifically, a couple of _very_ memorable memories. "Oh, we had _fun_. Lots and lots of fun."

Sharpe chuckled, "Your definition of fun and my definition of fun may be two different things. Did you have fun, or did you have _'fun'_?"

Judy knew exactly what Sharpe was hinting at. And for a mammal as outgoing as Judy, she felt a noticeable knot of hesitation form in her mind. She was usually fine with telling mammals about most of her personal life, but what had occurred at Nick's place straddled that fine line between personal, and private.

She wasn't embarrassed at what had occurred on Nick's couch, but it somehow felt awkward saying it aloud. She felt like she was breaking some silently agreed upon pact, but not with Sharpe, but Nick. Though she was fairly sure that everyone in the bullpen knew something had happened between them, she wanted, at least for the moment, to keep them in the dark on exactly what had happened.

Despite that, she had to say _something_. This was Sharpe, her best friend, aside from Nick of course. Besides, Sharpe's entire job revolved around keeping secrets, so if she couldn't trust her, who could she trust?

"We watched some movies, cuddled, and other date stuff," Judy said. Sharpe motioned for her to continue. Judy felt her already red cheeks turn a particularly violent shade of crimson as she continued. "But to answer your question; _yes_ , we had some 'fun', but didn't have too much _'fun'_."

"Oh. So you two just kissed?"

"Sharpe, we're not thirteen. We did a bit more than kiss," Judy corrected. "It was our first real weekend with each other, so we didn't want to go all the way… yet."

There was another reason why she'd slept so hard that Saturday night, and it may have had to do with that wonderfully long tongue of his. Who said dating a fox _didn't_ have its perks? But those perks were something she was very much going to keep to herself. And after this weekend, whether he knew it or not, he was now _her_ fox, and _her_ fox alone.

Sharpe nodded understandingly. "I get it. Still, congrats Hopps. I take it you enjoyed your _'fun'_?"

"Very. Nick's… let's just say Nick's very good with his muzzle, and I'll leave it at that." Judy said. She felt the fire in her mind begin to build again as she thought back to her night on the couch. That was a memory, and an experience both her mind and body wanted to relive.

Her foot twitched against the air as she worked to quench the flames, which wasn't an easy task. She needed to change the topic. However, judging by Sharpe's grinning face, the leopard was enjoying the topic. "Though, I have you to thank for it. It really was a great idea."

"I told you it would be. Movies and 'fun' always go well together." The two shared a chuckle as Sharpe took another sip from her drink. "I take it you're feeling better."

"What gave it away?"

"You don't look like shit anymore," Sharpe grinned.

"I don't feel like crap anymore," Judy said, resisting the urge to give a rather obscene gesture at the leopard. She knew Sharpe meant well.

"That's always good to hear." Sharpe paused for a minute, before continuing. "Hopps, I'm glad you two finally got together." Her tone, though light, had a serious edge to it.

"So am I," Judy said. "I can't believe I waited that long."

"Sometimes it just takes a push."

"You can say that again." Judy stroked her left ear as Sharpe took another drink from her seemingly infinite supply of coffee. A minute passed as both mammals thought about the conversation that had just occurred.

Sharpe spoke first, "I'd imagine you two are going to keep this quiet around the precinct?"

"We're going to try." Judy sighed. "I know it's probably obvious-"

"It's been obvious," Sharpe interrupted. "Besides, you two are adorable together."

"We're not together, _yet_. We're just dating." No matter how much it pained her to say it, the statement was true. She and Nick weren't a couple, rather two mammals savoring every second they could with each other.

"Whatever you say," Sharpe said smirking. "But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"That's good to hear," Judy laughed. Sharpe chuckled with her, but Judy knew the leopard would keep her word, even if the secret was obvious to the rest of the Precinct.

Judy glanced up at the clock. It was almost 10:30, which meant she had around fifteen minutes before her meeting with Bogo was scheduled to start. Which meant their little heart to heart had to end.

"I'm probably going to need to leave soon," Judy said.

"Figured. You know what he wants to talk to you about?"

"Yeah," Judy nodded. "Just wants to make sure everything is alright, and that I'm 'fit for duty'. He doesn't want to send me out on patrol without knowing that. Probably for legal reasons."

"It's not just for legal reasons. Hopps, Bogo may be…" She paused, considering her next words carefully. "He may be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he genuinely cares about his officers. Trust me on that."

"I'll take your word for it." Judy knew the statement was true. Bogo, while being nothing short of an asshole in _most_ cases, did care about the health of his officers. It was the very definition of tough love.

Sharpe grinned back at her. "That's the spirit!"

Judy glanced back over at the clock, then back to the leopard. Before she left, she needed to do something. Rather, she needed to say something to her large friend. Something from both the mind, and the heart. "Hey, Sharpe."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for… everything. I mean it. I-" She stopped for a second, gathering her words. "I just really needed to tell someone-"

"Hopps, relax." Sharpe stood up and walked over towards her. She bent down until her eyes were even with Judy's. Compassion dominated her face as she put a paw on the bunny's shoulder. "Trust me, I get what you're going through. I told you that movies and cuddles solved everything, didn't I?"

"Something along those lines."

"You want a hug?"

"I'm good," Judy said. "Just… thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime short stuff," Sharpe said, removing her paw. She stared at the bunny, a warm smile spread across her face. She walked towards her chair and picked up the folder and mug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go yell at Anderson."

"Case not going well?"

"That's putting it lightly." She walked out the door, but not before saluting the bunny. "Talk to ya later, Hopps."

"See you later, Sharpe."

* * *

"Officer Wilde, you may enter!" Bogo's voice boomed out of his office. Nick took a sip of water and stood up from his seat on the bench situated outside of the Chief's office. For most officers, a one on one, or a two on one conversation in this case, with the Chief would be an intimidating experience for even the largest mammals. Bogo had that awe-inspiring aura of command that made you feel like an insignificant speck of dust in the wind.

However, Nick wasn't like most mammals. If Bogo was the pinnacle of domination, Nick was the pinnacle of manipulation. Where Bogo would stare, intimidate, and use every ounce of his massive body and booming voice to accomplish tasks, Nick would trick, hustle, and use every spec of his charming demeanor and smooth voice to accomplish the same.

Domination vs. manipulation, command vs. control, a sledgehammer vs. a knife, a lifelong cop vs. a lifelong hustler. No matter how you described it, the two were the yin and yang of each other.

And when the two met, it was the very definition of an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. However, when those two forces collided, something unexpected happened. Something that confused Nick, and drove Bogo mad. Something that shouldn't happen.

The two got along.

Sure, there was going to be ample sarcasm, smartassery, and general bluntness from the respective sides, but when push came to shove, Chief Bogo and Nicholas Wilde found themselves getting along like two peas in a pod.

But this morning, or more importantly, this meeting, Bogo wasn't going to be the center of his attention. No, whether he wanted to or not, he knew his attention would very much be fixated on the bunny sitting beside him. He knew that the moment he set his eyes on her, any worries, concerns, or problems would disappear.

Judy had that effect on him, and on almost all the other mammals in her life. That unstoppable aura of utter happiness that flowed out of her body like some immortal elixir. If Nick was the pinnacle of manipulation, and Bogo was the pinnacle of domination, Judy represented a force that eclipsed both of them.

A force that changed every aspect of his life. Judy had given him something he thought he'd lost almost twenty-two years ago on a day shockingly similar to this cold October day. A force Nick had felt return the moment she handed him the carrot pen two years ago.

 _ **Hope**_.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note- Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long, but life, school, and general laziness caused this chapter to be delayed. Anyway, I do have an announcement/question for you all! As you can tell in the chapter, the story is starting to take more of a mature tone, but due to my rating being** **teen,** **I'm somewhat limited on what I can do with it. So my question for you all is simple; would you prefer the story to be upgraded to mature, or remain at the current teen** **rating** **? There's a poll on my profile, and I'll be** **announcing** **the result in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a good night!**_


	16. Wounds

_**Note- The following chapter takes place four days after the last one.**_

* * *

 _ **Masks Chapter 16- Wounds**_

Nick loved Zootopia.

There was a certain aspect; an unmistakably charming attribute of the city that the fox couldn't get enough of. Maybe it was how the city never slept, or maybe it was how you could turn one block and the entire architecture, and sometimes even the very environment could change.

Or maybe it was that Zootopia was his home. A home he was born in and raised by; a home he'd never left. And during his almost thirty-five-year life in Zootopia, he'd seen more than most mammals could hope to see in two lifetimes. But now, especially with his new job, he'd seen both sides of the coin. The side of the law, and the side of the mammals trying to escape the law. It was a unique perspective, to say the least.

But regardless of what side of the coin he found himself on, Nick loved the night. The night was when everything good, and everything bad slithered out of whatever apartment, house, or hole in the ground that they inhabited and descended upon the city.

And the Night is what he found himself gazing at on this cold Thursday night. Even though it was only eight PM, one of the perks of the fall was that the night came early, and the night stayed late.

Nick's claws tapped against the iron railing of his balcony as the fox sipped from a glass of scotch. He usually wasn't that much of a drinker, but tonight, much like most times he found himself out on the balcony, was an exception to the rule. The cold wind pushing in from Harmony Bay rippled through his exposed fur, and the icy chill of the scotch caused burning tendrils of liquid cold to branch out into his throat whenever he took a drink.

He'd arrived home little more than an hour ago, yet he hadn't bothered to change out of his uniform. His unbuttoned, blue top billowed in the wind, giving Nick a very 'off work' appearance. His tail swished behind him, and that half-lidded smirk refused to leave his face as he stared out at the city in front of him.

Countless pairs of headlights moved through the streets below. In the distance, a ZTA train roared through the night, and somewhere close, an argument broke out. It was heaven to his ears. And then there was the smell; that complex aroma of millions of mammals living together. The smell of prey and predator alike.

But tonight, the city wasn't the focus of his attention. No, his focus was on the sky above.

The few stars that weren't blocked by the light pollution of the city were faint; barely a twinkle in the beautiful void of the Night. If there was one downside of living in the city, it was the lack of stars. He'd only seen the Night in it's full, otherworldly beauty once in his life, and it was a sight he yearned to see again.

What had started out as kitish fascination had turned into a ritual as an adult. Whenever life got hard, or whenever Nick needed to unwind after a long day at work, he'd always find himself out on his balcony drinking whatever was available, and staring at the Night above. Or more specifically, a tiny patch of seemingly empty sky. A patch he'd spent more than twenty, long years gazing at.

It was more than a ritual of his; it was a long dead promise being fulfilled for a mammal long dead.

If the cold bothered him, Nick wasn't showing it. It wasn't because of his winter fur coat, rather the fire that now burned inside of him. A fire that hadn't stopped burning since Saturday night. A fire that had one source: Judy.

Nick knew why the fire burned. He knew the reason for his vivid dreams, his chest full of butterflies, and the smile that never seemed to leave his face. It was a reason he'd been missing from his life for too long.

Nick was in love.

And he loved every second of it. He loved the perpetual warmth that now resided in his heart. He loved the butterflies that never slept in his chest. But more importantly, he loved Judy. It was a love that had festered over months, before finally bursting out in a seemingly never-ending wave of happiness.

He took another sip of his drink and grinned. His attention left the Night and drifted towards the glittering, golden badge sitting above his heart. In private moments like this, Nick still couldn't believe he'd become a cop. He'd become one of _them_.

The ZPD were never the enemy during his tenure as a hustler. They were just sometimes in the way of a quick dollar.

The few officers that tried to go after the fox all met the same fate. They'd try to get him on some bogus charge only to realize that Nick wasn't just two steps ahead of them, but on a completely different board to begin with. For almost two decades, Nick had lived in that wonderfully gray area of the law where things weren't exactly legal, but not illegal.

The look of utter anger on the faces of those ZPD officers as Nick walked away from them was a sight burned into his memory. But now he was one of those officers. And in some oddly karmic way, those years hustling had finally caught up with him.

That said, he wasn't mad at himself for becoming a cop; quite the opposite in fact. The badge granted Nick a multitude of privileges that had previously been denied to him. Whenever he donned the navy blue uniform, he gained something he'd been fighting his entire life for; respect.

Mammals no longer saw him as some sly fox trying to hustle them out of a hard-earned a dollar. Mammals listened to him, respected him and even thanked him. It didn't just feel good; it felt _right_.

But, the respect and Judy had come at a price. Nick turned around and looked into his living room. The muted TV broadcasted the nightly news, and the remains of his dinner occupied a small sliver of his large, dining room table. But of all the things in his apartment Nick saw, it was what he didn't see that bothered him.

Up until his late twenties, Nick's apartment had never been a quiet place. There was usually someone over, or multiple someones over laughing, celebrating or just enjoying life. Some of the mammals were of questionable origins, but the vast majority were friends of Nick. Fellow inhabitants of that wonderfully gray line in life. Even as he grew older, and the visitors began to decrease, there was still a tight-knit group of mammals that Nick could trust on to come over and chill with him.

Some of Nick's greatest memories came from that tight-knit group. But all that changed the moment he joined the ZPD. Almost everyone from that group had ceased almost all contact with the fox. Sure, there was the occasional text and the rare visit, but for the most part, Nick was alone.

And Nick _**hated**_ being alone.

As if on cue, a frigid wind that seemingly came from everywhere and nowhere slammed into Nick's body. He felt his body turn cold, and his smile disappeared. His body shivered, and the glass of scotch almost fell from his now loose grip.

Nick knew the source of the cold, and it wasn't from the wind. The reason was something far harsher than the temperature; he missed Judy.

It seemed impossible for Judy to be the source. Nick saw her every day at work, talked to her every day at work, and texted her almost non-stop after work. Their relationship had never been better, yet it felt as if she was on the other side of the planet now.

But ever since last week, the weekend when Judy blessed the halls of Nick's apartment with her laugh, smile and very existence, Nick now felt a sense of sadness whenever he stepped inside his now quiet apartment. Even now he could smell her faint scent emanating from the couch. That wonderfully foreign aroma of bunny that dug into the deepest part of his mind and set off a never-ending stream of wild thoughts.

The fact that their current case, a "simple" robbery, had forced the pair to spend back-to-back twelve-hour days at the office hadn't improved Nick's mood. They hadn't been able to hang out at each other's apartments or go anywhere together since Sunday.

The case Bogo assigned to them Monday morning wasn't difficult, just time consuming. Long hours at the office, long hours at the crime scene and long hours interviewing mammals had clearly taken a toll on both him and Judy.

Nick could sense the same feeling of loneliness on Judy's face whenever they got off work. She wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her, but their schedules, the case, and the raw distance between their respective homes made it next to impossible to be together.

And it sucked.

 _Stop it, Nick_ , his mind said. _You're just pissing yourself off. Go inside and warm up. Hell, she's probably texted you while you've been out here being all melodramatic. You do have a date tomorrow, remember?_

 _I know, I know._ But, before he could go back inside his apartment, he needed to complete the ritual. Nick needed to do something he hated doing _;_ something his heart forced him to finish _. I just need to finish this up._

 _Do you?_

 _Yes, I do,_ Nick hissed. His attention returned towards that small, empty patch of the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The cool night air flooded his senses.

 _Nick, we both know nothing's there,_ his mind pleaded. _Nothing's been there. Stop doing this to yourself. It's just going to make it worse. Let it go._

 _No._

Nick pictured his dream; that lone, brilliantly perfect gem of a star. He took a breath and opened his eyes. He stared intently at the patch, searching for something, anything.

But for the umpteenth time in twenty-five years, the patch was dark. The patch had always been dark and deep down, Nick knew the object he was searching for would never be there. The star would never sparkle, never shine. The patch would forever remain a cold, blunt reminder of the star he lost.

Nick glanced down at the drink, and he could barely make out his own twisted reflection in the frosted glass. He swirled the drink twice, before raising the glass to the heavens.

"Here's to you," Nick whispered.

Nick could feel his mask slip away; the mask that hid the crying, lonely kit from the rest of the world. The kit who just wanted to see his star again; the kit who had never recovered from the torment he'd received for simply being a predator in a prey world.

He felt a heavy tear slip from his left eye as he chugged the remainder of the scotch. The alcohol burned his throat, but Nick couldn't feel it. There was a greater pain in his mind; a pain Nick had carried around his entire life.

The pain of losing someone you love.

A pain he never wanted to experience again.

Nick took one last glance towards the sky and turned around. He wiped his eye with his free arm and entered his apartment. He slowly slid the sliding glass door shut, not wanting to damage the delicate wood frame. His apartment hadn't changed in his time outside. It was still the quiet, lonely room he'd come to expect.

Nick glanced up at the clock. It was almost 8:10, and while he didn't mind wearing his uniform, he needed to change into something more relaxing. Nick looked down at his sleeve and grimaced. A small, but noticeable stain marked the spot where his arm made contact with his eye. The spot sat there, mocking him. The stain served as a reminder of events Nick would give the world to forget.

As Nick stared at the stain, he felt something start billowing up inside of him. His ears folded

back and his pupils dilated as emotions formed from memories flooded his body. However, the emotions were focused into one burning hot sensation; anger.

Nick grabbed his uniform with an unexpected ferocity and tore it off his body. He took one look at the single, salty stain, before chucking the uniform into the kitchen. It collided into a chair and fell, the badge clattering as it hit the floor.

Nick snarled at the garment, and he felt his usually hidden claws extend. He wasn't just mad anymore; he was furious.

Furious at those dark stains, furious at his own tears and furious at his inability to stop them.

If there was one display of emotion Nick hated more than anything else, it was crying. He didn't mind seeing the emotion in other mammals, but he hated seeing the sight of his own tears.

The tears reminded him of events and memories Nick yearned to forget. Memories that haunted him while he slept and mocked him while he was awake. Memories he fought to keep locked away within the deepest confines of his mind.

Memories of a mammal Nick swore he would never be again. A mammal who'd died at the hands of individuals he thought were his friends; his so-called pack. Nick promised himself on that April night that he would never be that crying kit again. He would never let anyone see when they got to him, no matter how excruciating the pain was.

The more Nick thought about that night, the more those memories flooded his system and the more his anger grew. He wanted nothing more than to tear into something, anything. To tear away the memories that never left.

And right now, his uniform looked like the perfect prey. The uniform of a group of mammals who'd always been so eager to lock him away like every other fox.

Nick began to pace around his kitchen, his eyes never leaving the uniform. His paws flexed, while the powerful muscles in his legs readied themselves for the pounce. He knew exactly how he would kill his prey.

Nick leaned forward, his ears flattening behind his head to minimize his profile. While he hadn't dropped on all fours yet, his paws hung inches off the ground.

The sensible part of Nick's mind screamed at him to stop, but it was too late. The predator was out, and the predator wanted blood; blood for everything wrong that had occurred in his life. As Nick readied himself for the kill, something caught his eye; something that stopped him in his tracks.

On top of his table, a blue light flashed periodically. Nick's head tilted to the side, the predator curious what the light was. He moved towards the table with a fluid grace, his eyes no longer focused on the uniform.

The prey wasn't moving anyway.

As Nick neared the table, the source of the light became clear. His phone's screen was off, but the blue notification light continued to blink periodically. Nick grabbed the phone and stared at his home screen.

Someone had texted him. Where there had been anger, there was now curiosity. Nick opened the messaging app and navigated towards the unread text. He glanced up at the identity of the responder.

 **Carrots**.

Nick's tail, which had been swishing almost violently behind him seconds ago, froze. His ears perked up, and he clicked on her name. Judy's message, along with their previous conversation loaded and Nick carefully read it.

 _ **You there, Nick? Don't tell me you got lost in your apartment now.**_

As soon as he read the word apartment, Nick felt his heart drop. All that anger, all those pent up emotions vanished in an instant, replaced with a single, overwhelming, and sinking feeling.

Guilt.

Nick's mouth snapped shut, and he felt his claws retreat back into his paws. He looked up from his phone and scanned the room, not as an angry fox, but as Nick Wilde. He glanced down at the uniform, which still lay in a crumpled pile beside him. A badge he'd traded blood and sweat for glittered in the faint light.

The badge that belonged to Nick Wilde.

Nick reached down and carefully picked up the uniform, dusting it off with a gentle touch. He carried the uniform as if it was some priceless gem, and laid it on top of an empty section of his table. His eyes scanned the jacket, checking for any signs of damage. Thankfully, there wasn't any that he could see.

Nick closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel the tears, not ones of anger, but ones of guilt begin to build behind his eyes. He turned away from the uniform and slowly walked towards the kitchen sink. He knew his bathroom would be better, but he didn't want to see his own reflection.

Nick didn't want to see his dilated eyes and snarling teeth; the signs of a _savage_ predator. He wasn't a savage fox. Nick wasn't a mammal who threw things, who screamed and roared at memories he knew damn well he shouldn't think about.

That wasn't the mammal Judy loved. And that wasn't the mammal he wanted to be.

Nick's paw tugged at the cold-water handle on the sink, forcing a steady stream of ice-cold water to gush from the silver pipe. He cupped his paws under the sink and waited until a sizeable amount of water filled his paws. Nick took a breath, then splashed his face with the water.

He repeated this three more times, before finally turning off the water. He stood there for a moment, savoring the sensation as water dripped down from his face and muzzle. The drops connected with the sink, each hitting with a crisp _plop_.

Nick waited until the water stopped dripping, before grabbing a fresh towel from a nearby drawer. He began wiping his face, trying to be as thorough as possible. Satisfied with the results after a minute or so of wiping, he threw the towel into the sink and carefully opened his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to get the few drops of water that had escaped the towel out of his eyes.

Nick didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. He stared at the sink, his eyes lost in the silver shine. Even now while his body was at peace, he could feel his mind fighting.

Two foxes snapping at each other for control of a mind they both inhabited. One filled with crimson rage towards everything and anything; a fox forged from a lifetime of pain.

The other was a fox filled with a relaxed warmth; a fox forged of happiness and respect. A fox that mammals respected and Judy loved.

It was a battle as old as time itself: The hustler versus the cop; the past versus the present; anger versus love. Two foxes that fought an endless war for a mind they both shared.

But Nick knew who would win this battle. The fox Nick fed would be the fox who won. And for the past two years, Nick had found himself feeding the relaxed fox much more than the savage predator.

Now, Nick had a chance to become that relaxed fox. Nick could become the fox mammals respected, looked up to, or even idolized. Nick could be the fox Judy trusted and loved.

All Nick had to do was pick up the phone.

Nick glanced behind him at the phone and smiled. He walked away from the sink and picked up the phone. His claws quickly reopened the message, and he found himself staring at the thirteen-word message. His tail swished behind him as that fire began to burn inside him once again.

Nick knew what fox he would feed; he knew the moment she kissed him on that rainy night in front of the Ride.

He knew he would choose the one emotion that could heal even the deepest wounds; wounds Nick had hidden from the world for decades.

The same wounds Nick could feel close whenever he was with Judy; with his bunny.

Nick chose love.

And it felt damn good.

* * *

 _ **Authors note- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I'm here to announce that Masks will be retagged as mature. However, this will not be occurring until the story actually becomes mature. Also, I am reopening a couple of pre-reader postions. If anyone is interested, send me a PM. Tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews, and have a wonderful night/day!**_


	17. Colors

_**Masks Chapter 17- Colors**_

Judy was excited.

Packing bags wasn't usually thought to be an exciting activity for most mammals. It was a long, annoying, and generally time-consuming process. There was almost always an internal, or sometimes vocal debate on the most mundane of topics; topics that only made sense when packing bags.

 _Do I really need two pairs of socks? Would three t-shirts work, or should I pack an extra one 'just in case'? Do the jeans_ _ **need**_ _to match?_

But as Judy stuffed a crisp, green top into her bunny-sized suitcase, she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop her right leg from thumping periodically, nor could she stop her nose from twitching uncontrollably in that wonderfully adorable manner.

There was a simple cause for her upbeat mood, a cause Judy had waited the entire week for. Judith Laverne Hopps had a date; a date with her fox.

A date that would involve her staying over at her fox's apartment for not only tonight but the entire weekend; a weekend she'd spent hours fantasizing over.

And for good reason. The past week at work hadn't been the best week that Judy had experienced at the ZPD. Their case, the same case Nick had inaccurately called a 'simple' robbery, had proven to be anything but simple. They'd spent the better portion of the week pouring over useless security footage, interviewing equally useless witnesses, and chasing a trail that didn't exist.

But all that didn't matter now. It was the weekend, Judy was off, and she had two full days alone with her fox. And if all went well, the week from hell would quickly turn into the weekend from heaven.

But before any of the fantasies that had played out in her head could become wonderful realities, Judy needed to focus on the task at hand; packing for the weekend.

It was supposed to be a simple process: take her suitcase and fill it with whatever clothes, items, and personal effects Judy would need for a weekend away from home. She had the usual items stuffed into her carrot-themed case: t-shirts, jeans, a wonderfully cute plaid top, cell phone charger, and the necessary bunny toiletries Nick's apartment lacked.

Judy rummaged around in the suitcase, making sure everything she needed was contained safely inside, including several personal items to ensure nothing wrong could occur when their 'fun' inevitably started. _Those_ items were buried between her panties and skin-tight top, a somewhat poetic location.

Judy's paws left the suitcase and smiled, satisfied with the results of her professional packing job. She zipped the case shut and picked it up. While it wasn't heavy, the case was surprisingly dense.

Judy gently set the case on the wooden floor, not wanting to break any of the items she'd meticulously packed. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone, quickly unlocking it. She opened the texting app and quickly typed her message to Nick. _**I'm about to leave. You ready, Big Guy?**_

Three blue dots appeared on Nick's side of the chat, and her phone buzzed seconds later. **Wait, that was today?!**

Judy laughed and rolled her eyes. **You're still meeting me at the station, right?**

The dots appeared again. **That would be correct Carrots. Someone needs to protect me from all the evil predators.**

Judy set down her purse, now fully focused on the conversation. She hopped back onto the bed and laid down. **Are you admitting I'm scarier than you?**

 **100%. You're terrifyingly adorable.**

 **I am not adorable!**

 **Yes, you are. Now get your sexy,** _ **adorable**_ **self over here.** Judy grinned as she read his message. As the week had progressed, more and more of their conversations had adopted this perfect, teasing tone.

Judy giggled madly as she typed her response. **Now that's something I can get behind.**

 **Oh, so it's going to be that kind of night?**

 **Yup. We bunnies are good at multiplying, remember?** Judy felt her body heat up as _those_ thoughts returned; those thoughts, fantasies, and actions that kept her up at night.

 **I'll remember that when I'm doing my taxes. Do I need to get an energy drink or something for tonight?**

 **That wouldn't hurt. Just stay hydrated and you'll survive, Big Guy.**

 **Carrots, please consider the fact that I am in my thirties. Riding me to death would seriously ruin the mood.**

Judy laughed. She could feel the heat begin to build inside of her; a heat she'd tried to smother for an entire week. **The only way we'll know that is if we try. And believe me, Wilde, we will be trying. Trying all night long~**

 **God, you're naughty. Naughty and perfect.**

 **And sexy. Don't forget that.**

 **Oh, I don't. Also, I got something delicious for dessert. You're going to love it.**

 **Pawpsicles?**

 **Nope. I'm going to be licking something better than a pawpsicle tonight. Something bunny flavored.**

Judy bit her lip as her paw snaked down her body. The rogue paw gripped her inner thigh, and it took an extreme amount of self-control to pull it away. The heat had transformed into a raging inferno of pure lust, and that lust was proving hard to control. Nick always knew what to say, and what not to say.

Judy took a deep breath and typed her message. **I just changed into fresh clothes, Nick. Don't make me take another shower now ;)**

 **A shower can't make you scream and shake like I can. And you're going to be doing plenty of that tonight Carrots.**

Judy dropped her phone and grinned. Her ears were flat against her back, and she could feel the heat emanating from her body like a geyser ready to erupt. Her paws gripped the sheets of her bed. She'd never felt this hot in her life.

Judy's legs twitched as she gently stroked her right ear. She bit her lip again as her paw slowly snuck down towards her thigh. _Hold it together Judy,_ she thought to herself. _Just thirty minutes, that's all. You can be a sane mammal for thirty minutes, right?_

 _Now that's a lie,_ her mind teased.

 _I know._

Judy opened her eyes and grabbed her phone. She quickly typed up her response, her other paw hovering inches above a _certain_ spot on her body. **In that case, I'll be right over.**

Judy hopped out of her bed and shoved her phone into her jeans. She felt the buzz of Nick's reply, but she opted to ignore the message. Enough had already been said for tonight. And now it was time to experience it. She grabbed her suitcase and carried it to the door.

Judy took a quick glance at herself in her mirror and smiled. Tonight was going to be a _wilde_ night.

* * *

For as long as Nick had lived in Crown Heights, there was one aspect of the neighborhood that always seemed to surprise him. It wasn't the foul stench that seemed to cling to the concrete like a corrupt fog, nor was it the monolithic apartments that walled in the streets of the aged neighborhood.

Even the area's more _eccentric_ characters, the screaming salesmen and drunken hobos, had become a normality to Nick. It was just a part of living in Crown Heights.

No, the aspect of the Heights that never failed to surprise Nick was the constant noise. Whether it was the screeching roar of a ZTA train, the symphony of blaring car horns, or the occasional, but highly entertaining argument between business owners and their reluctant customers, there was always something trying to grab his attention.

And Nick loved it. There was something incredibly satisfying about watching the hundreds, if not thousands of mammals who called the Heights home go about their daily lives.

But tonight, Nick wasn't focused on the Heights. He wasn't focused on the noises that beckoned his attention, nor was he focused on the crowds of tired mammals trying to rush home. Tonight, on this chilly Friday evening, Nick was focused on one mammal, and one noise alone;

His bunny, and the train carrying her.

And so far, neither had shown up.

Nick glanced down at his watch. The silver hands informed him it was 7:25, roughly thirty minutes after Judy had last texted him. He'd waited on the steel platform for at least ten minutes, and so far the only bunny he'd seen was an extremely lost tourist.

However, Nick wasn't worried. He knew Judy would be arriving shortly, and even if she was a couple of minutes late, he didn't mind. He'd waited an entire week for this moment; a couple of minutes were just a drop in the bucket.

Nick glanced down at his attire. He'd arrived home roughly an hour and a half ago, and had spent those precious minutes making himself and his apartment look as grand as possible. That included lathering himself in a special body wash formulated to give his coat that extra sheen and fluff he knew Judy loved.

Instead of applying an expensive cologne, Nick had opted for a simple fragrance; one that would amplify all of the pleasant notes and hide all of the not-so-pleasant notes of his foxy scent. He had _accidentally_ worn the fragrance Monday morning, and the effect on Judy had been noticeable, to say the least.

To top off his already impressive appearance, Nick had wisely decided to go all-out on his outfit. A pair of black pants covered his lower body, while a crimson dress shirt enveloped his chest. His arms and most of his upper body were covered by a black dress coat; its emerald trimmings a perfect accent to his brilliant eyes. The cold wind tickled his exposed ears, but his body was as warm as the gentle inferno that burned within him.

Nick's left paw held a bouquet of amethyst roses, while his right arm hid itself in his coat's large pocket. He knew Judy would give him grief over the flowers, but flowers were one of those hopelessly romantic things males _had_ to do for their dates. However, Nick wasn't being forced to buy her flowers; he _wanted_ to get her flowers.

Nick wanted nothing more than to see that wonderful rush of embarrassment envelop Judy's face; to hear that perfect laugh spring from her lips as she glared at him for embarrassing her. It was a thought that brought a grin to his face and put an extra spring in his step.

And it was a thought Nick _desperately_ needed.

Nick's tail, which had been twitching happily behind him, began to slow. Whether he wanted to or not, his mind was forcing his attention away from his bunny and onto a different subject; last night.

There was no denying the fact that last night happened. It wasn't a dream, nor was it a hallucination brought on by some bad chicken. Last night, Nick had done something he hadn't done in years; he had taken off his mask.

Nick's eyes glazed over as the fox recalled in excruciating detail everything that occurred last night. The night's memories played through his mind like a horror movie stuck on repeat, while emotions flowed through his heart like an icy dose of reality; a reality he'd tried to hide from everyone, including himself.

However, the more Nick recalled the memories of last night, the wider his grin grew. The more he thought about the screaming, savage fox of last night, the hotter the fire inside of him burned.

Last night had served as a harsh dose of reality to the fox. Last night had shown Nick everything wrong, everything painful that occurred in his life. But last night had also served as something else; something that powered the feeling of utter joy that now resided in Nick's mind.

Last night reminded Nick of how good his life had become. Nick wasn't the crying, bitter mammal that he once was. No longer was he the fox that everyone shamed, and more importantly, Nick wasn't alone.

Nick knew his problem wouldn't be fixed overnight. It would take months, years, or even decades to resolve the memories and feelings that haunted him.

But now, for possibly the first time in his life, Nick wouldn't be facing those memories alone. He would have someone by his side helping him push through the darkness of his past and into the sunshine of his future.

As Nick stared down at his feet, a quote from his father came to mind: _Sometimes you need to smell the sewer to appreciate the roses._

The platform beneath his feet began to shake, drawing Nick's attention away from last night and towards the tracks. To his left, a pair of bright headlights peered through the darkness of the Night. The moment his eyes locked onto the train, Nick knew Judy was on it. He couldn't explain how he knew, but Nick knew his bunny was on that train; waiting for him and waiting for this night.

Nick straightened his collar and stepped back. He had no idea which car Judy would be stepping out from, but it wouldn't be _that_ hard to find her. His side of the station was relatively empty, and most, if not all of the disembarking mammals would be rushing towards the nearest exit.

The train screamed past him, sparks flying from its brakes as the metal monstrosity began to slow. Nick's heart thundered in his chest as the train finally came to a halt. The doors hissed open, and mammals of all shapes, sizes, and appearances flooded past him.

Nick's eyes scanned the platform, ignoring the odd looks from the mammals brushing by him. Without a word being spoken or even a glance being shared, everyone who laid their eyes on Nick could tell exactly why he was standing there and who he was waiting for.

However, as Nick gazed across the platform at the multitude of mammals in front of him, his heart began to sink. There were large mammals, predatory mammals, small mammals, and even other bunnies walking by him. But his mammal, _his_ bunny, wasn't part of the crowd.

Nick shook his head and pushed through the crowd towards the train. His heart had guided him through life, and now more than ever, he needed his heart to be right about something, _anything_.

The crowd had all but left the platform, the only sounds being the bone-shaking rumble of the train as it slowly departed the station.

Nick began to turn around, his ears flat in a mix of confusion and anxiety. Had his heart been wrong?

"Looking for me, Big Guy?"

Nick's eyes widened as his ears rotated towards the direction the voice originated from. He knew that voice; he knew that voice all too well.

Nick turned around and looked down. He felt the fire in his chest explode into the now familiar inferno of utter joy as his emerald eyes locked onto the voice's source. That stupid, uncontrollable grin broke out on his muzzle;

The same grin that resided on Judy's face.

For what seemed like an eternity, neither mammal spoke. They didn't embrace, nor did they move closer towards one another. Both Nick and Judy's bodies were seemingly frozen in place.

But their eyes weren't.

Emerald and amethyst danced brilliantly against one another; their owners inspecting, admiring, and communicating with their equally colorful partner in a series of dances nobody else could perform. Each time the two colors met, a spark of unrivaled, pure glee jumped back and forth between the two.

They didn't need to speak to understand one another. Without a word, or even a motion being shared between the two, brilliant colors, both mammals embraced. They didn't see, nor did they care about the odd looks in their direction from the various mammals still standing on the platform.

All they cared about was each other.

An entire week of forbidden desires, emotions, and thoughts had all waited until this moment to be released. Judy mumbled something into his shoulder that sounded like a faint "hello", but Nick's attention wasn't focused on that. His mind was focused entirely on the moment in his arms. It was a moment he'd waited an entire week for.

However, like all good things in life, this moment had to come to an end. Nick slowly pulled away, that idiotic grin refusing to leave his face. His nose twitched madly as Judy's scent overwhelmed him. She was wearing some type of perfume that mixed perfectly with her own bunny scent to produce a spicy, yet sweet mixture that buried itself into the deepest crevasses of Nick's mind.

"Hey, Carrots," Nick said.

Judy looked into his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Nick."

The two's eyes danced again in an effervescent elegance. A burning hot sensation slithered up Nick's spine and into the fox's cheeks, turning the skin beneath an almost violent shade of red.

Judy leaned in, her scent tickling Nick's muzzle. "Did I scare you?"

"Who, me?"

"No, the platform." Judy rolled her eyes and pointed a gloved finger towards Nick's chest. "I saw you jump."

"Nonsense. You can't scare us foxes." Nick flashed a shit-eating grin.

"Now that's a lie," Judy chuckled. "I've seen you scared. It's _adorable_."

"I think you mean handsome." The two mammals stared at each other, before bursting into a mixed fit of giggles and chuckles.

"It's good to see you too, Nick," Judy said.

"Likewise, Carrots." Nick looked down at his left arm and blinked. He'd somehow forgotten about the bouquet of roses during their meeting. "Oh, I got something for you!"

Nick thrust the bouquet into Judy's free arm. Judy rolled her eyes as she grabbed the large bouquet. "I was wondering if you were going to hand those over."

"All part of the plan," Nick grinned.

Judy giggled as she inspected the fresh stems. "Oh wow, these are nice." She stuck her nose in the middle of the thorny gift and took a deep breath. "And fresh too. How much did-"

"You were worth the price," Nick interrupted. He motioned towards the bouquet. "Like 'em?"

"I love them. Though…." Judy paused. Before Nick could react, she reached up and pecked him lightly on the muzzle. "I like you a lot more."

"Is that so?" Nick flashed his trademark grin. He knelt down and kissed Judy's cheek. As he pulled away, Nick could see the lust twinkle in her eyes in anticipation for the night to come.

"That _is_ so," Judy said in a sultry tone.

"Well then." Nick dropped his tone and narrowed his eyes. "I think we should take this conversation back to my apartment."

"I agree." Judy's eyes glimmered in an almost predatory manner. "You do have a promise to uphold."

"That wasn't a promise, Carrots." Nick stuck out his tongue and winked. "That was a fact. A wonderfully skilled fact."

Nick grinned at the rush of red beneath Judy's cheeks. She pointed towards the stairs, her voice laced with passion. "Apartment, _now_."

Nick stood straight up and saluted. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good fox," Judy said smugly.

The two set off towards the stairs leading down to the street below. The Friday night ZTA traffic had died down, and the pair were able to leave the rusted station faster than expected. On the street below, mammals of all shapes and sizes moved in a chaotic harmony. Cars honked, trains roared, and the conversations of hundreds of commuting mammals echoed around the streets.

And as Nick and Judy cleared their way through the crowd, Nick couldn't help but grin at the assortment of sounds assaulting his ears. It was the sound of home; the sound of life. This was the Crown Heights he'd fallen in love with. Of all the countless neighborhoods within the city of Zootopia, the Heights held that certain charm. A charm that wasn't physical, nor was it emotional, but a charm that encompassed everything Nick loved, and hated about the city.

Though Nick had walked these streets for almost two decades, it felt different now. He wasn't walking the streets alone. Nick looked down at Judy and felt a rush of blazing-hot happiness engulf his body. There was something about how her navy-colored jeans hugged her lower-body; the way her purple sweater enveloped her upper-body that drove a stake of maddening excitement into his heart.

Nick's apartment wasn't too far from the station; a block or two at the most. When Nick first bought his apartment all those years ago, the majority of his friends and colleagues had wondered why the fox had chosen such an odd location.

Crown Heights wasn't known as a haven to hustlers, and most of the mammals who resided in the worn neighborhood weren't the type of mammals Nick wanted to hustle. However, those who knew Nick well _figured_ the fox must've had alternative motives. They'd laughed when he had told them how he simply "loved the neighborhood."

Nick genuinely enjoyed the neighborhood, there was no denying that. However, to say that the Heights' "rustic charm" was the sole reason he'd chosen the Heights as the location for his apartment wasn't the truth.

It was just another mystery in the life of Nick Wilde.

But tonight, Nick's past wasn't the focus of the fox's attention. Right now, the present was far more interesting than the past.

Both of Judy's arms were occupied; her left carried her suitcase, while Nick's bouquet of roses was clutched in her other arm. He had offered to carry her suitcase, but Judy had _respectfully_ refused.

The two turned a corner and onto the street that Nick's apartment resided on. For the most part, the street was deserted, save for a few random mammals and an assorted herd of deer. While the two had lightly conversed during their walk towards Nick's place, most of the time a heavenly silence had dominated their little bubble. Both were relishing, observing, and documenting each other and the Heights in ways words simply couldn't describe.

Their silence was only a vocal one. There was a steady stream of subtle communication between the two: glances, smiles, and ear-twitches that created an almost visible aura of utter joy to any mammal they passed.

However, beneath that happiness was tension; a tension that had been building since Monday, and had only been amplified by today's teasing conversation. A tension both wanted to shatter into a thousand pieces.

As Nick's apartment complex came into view, Nick turned to his partner and smiled. While her paws were occupied, there was always a loophole. Or in this case; a red, fluffy loophole.

While fox tails weren't strong enough to be considered prehensile, many of the brilliantly-colored predators were able to command their tail to twist, turn, and rotate to a somewhat useful degree. Nick knew he wasn't going to be able to use his loophole for long, but he had a hunch every second would be worth it.

As the two passed a lone jackal out for an evening run, Nick's tail slowly rotated towards Judy. With a delicate touch, the fluffy appendage wrapped around her back, the black tip resting near her shoulder.

While Judy didn't jump in shock, the surprise on her face was clear as day. She looked over her shoulder, then looked back to Nick. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she nuzzled the tail. The foreign sensation shot up Nick's spine, forcing the fur on the back of his neck to stand up in a mix of pleasure and confusion.

"Like my little trick?" Nick asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Judy giggled. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I'm a fox of many talents."

"And tail-hooking your date is one of them?"

"Of course," Nick said. The two shared a chuckle. "You don't seem to be complaining."

"I'm not." Judy nuzzled the tail again, though with a more gentle touch than before. "It's kinda like a scarf."

"My tail is not a scarf."

"It is now," Judy grinned.

Nick shook his head and looked forward. They had reached the far end of his complex, and while Judy was clearly enjoying her new scarf, he couldn't keep his tail up much longer. Slowly, Nick pulled his tail away from her shoulder. The fluffy appendage relaxed and fell back to its original position behind him.

Judy glanced towards him. "Something wrong?"

"Biology. I can't keep it wrapped around you for long." Nick flicked his tail. "Don't have the muscles."

"Oh." Judy stopped for a moment, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah." She pointed towards his tail. "I just had this great mental image of you trying to lift weights with your tail."

Nick chuckled at the mental image of him trying to lift special 'tail weights'. "I don't think it works like that, Carrots." He flashed a grin and continued. "But, since you seem to like your new _scarf_ so much, I may give it a shot."

"I'll help," Judy said. "I'll even find you a gym!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

 _ **Authors note- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next part will up be eventually, and it will have a bit of a mature tone to it. However, I think you'll enjoy it. Tell me what ya think in the reviews, and have a nice day!**_


	18. Wildefire

_**Just a quick note before you guys read the chapter. There are significant mature tones throughout the chapter. However, there is nothing blatantly NSFW within the chapter. This is the first time I've ever written a matureish story, and I would love to hear what you guys think about it in the reviews.**_

* * *

 _ **Masks Chapter 18- Wildefire**_

There's something wonderful about being in love. While Love may be a statement that gets thrown around on an almost casual level, it's true. There is no feeling, no sensation that a mammal can feel that's _close_ to the four letter word.

Love's a feeling that leaves you smiling when you wake up, and grinning when you lay down. Love's that fire that burns in your heart on the coldest of days and the darkest of nights.

Like all good things in the universe, Love has its issues. For most mammals, Love is an ever-raging inferno; a barely contained blaze that can drive a mammal to make decisions they may have never considered before. Love is the single most powerful emotion a mammal can feel, and there's something magical about that; a magic that will continue to push mammals towards decisions they may never have chosen without the help of that four letter word.

However, there is one aspect of Love that mammals always seem to forget; a concept one can only experience to understand.

Falling in Love is the easy part; figuring out where the hell to go from there is the real challenge.

And for Nick and Judy, their challenge was only beginning: a challenge that would throw feelings, events, and memories into their lives they never thought could be possible. But for all that and more to become reality, they needed to climb some steps.

* * *

Nick's eyebrows raised as a confused expression made itself at home on his predatory features. "You mind repeating that, Carrots?"

Judy rolled her eyes and pointed towards the staircase in front of them. "You heard me."

"What I heard was ..." Nick paused, his voice moving up an octave. "Nick, bend down."

"I do not sound like that," Judy said, trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

"That's not the point," Nick said, his voice returning to its usual smooth tone. "Why exactly, and I mean exactly, do you want me to bend down?"

Judy laughed and grabbed Nick's arm. "This isn't complicated, Wilde." She motioned again towards the stairs, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What's in front of us?"

"Unless my eyes are broken, those are stairs."

"Very good." Judy locked eyes with Nick. "And since I'm your date and there is an obstacle in front of me, what would be the nice thing to do?"

A grin slowly spread across Nick's muzzle as the fox realized what Judy was asking. "Are you asking for a piggyback ride?"

"Why else would I want you to bend down?"

"Let's move on from that," Nick said. With his free hand, he pointed towards the staircase. "You do know the stairs aren't going to bite you, Carrots?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of the staircase. I am a ZPD officer." Her paw slowly moved towards Nick's paw, and before long she was holding it, clenching the black-furred limb like the treasure it was.

Nick glanced down at his paw and smiled. He gave Judy a playful wink and lightly squeezed her paw, forcing that perfect smile to spring forth from Judy's lips.

"That's what it sounds like to me," Nick said. "A scared, little bunny asking the brave, handsome fox for a piggyback ride."

"You wish."

"Oh, I know," Nick said in his teasing tone.

"I'm going to punch you," Judy said with a laugh.

"Save it for the bedroom," Nick winked.

Judy's eyes narrowed as she grinned maniacally. "Oh, you're into that?"

"Nah, but you are. It's always the innocent ones, remember?"

Judy felt her cheeks turn red as she gazed back at Nick's twinkling eyes. "You'll have to find out." She let go of his paw and motioned towards the stairs. "But, stairs first, then bedroom."

"A night with you for a piggyback ride? Done deal," Nick said. The tone of his voice was happy, as though the fox had won some grand prize. Nick bent down to one knee, his tail swishing happily behind him.

" _Hopp on_ ," Nick said, flashing a shit-eating grin.

Judy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips. There was something about Nick's puns, no matter how stupid they were, that never failed to bring a smile to her face. "That was bad, Nick."

"You clearly don't know great puns when you hear em'," Nick grinned. Judy shook her head, secretly enjoying the fox's antics. Nick's sense of humor, especially the rare ability to find humor in the toughest situations, was one of the many charming attributes she'd come to love from her predatory date.

Judy lifted up her suitcase and shoved it into Nick's open paw. The fox glanced between her and the suitcase before sighing in a melodramatic manner. "I guess I can carry your suitcase."

"Thank you," Judy said. She let go of the case as Nick's fingers wrapped around the small handle.

"Don't mention it," Nick said with a roll of his eyes. Judy wasted little time and jumped onto Nick's back with an acrobatic grace. Her feet came to rest on his shoulders, her head peeking through Nick's short ears. Nick's free arm grabbed hold of her left leg as the fox stood up, rising to his full height.

Judy gripped Nick's shoulders, that idiotic smile adorning her face as Nick began to climb the stairs. "You all good back there?" Nick asked.

"All good," Judy replied. She gave his shoulders an affectionate squeeze, enjoying her new view. "Have you been working out, Nick?"

"A little," Nick said. "Okay, maybe a bit more than a little." Judy didn't have to see his face to know the fox was grinning. In the past year, Nick had added a noticeable amount of muscle to his slim frame. His formerly bony shoulders had filled in with just the right amount of lean muscle to give his already confident stature that extra bit of perfection.

"Nick, I am not complaining," Judy said. She gave his shoulders another squeeze, very much enjoying the sensation of muscle beneath her paws. " _Believe_ me."

Nick didn't respond, but the swishing of his tail told Judy everything she needed to know. As Nick reached the top of the stairs, Judy moved to jump off, only for Nick's paw to tighten around her leg. "You can stay up there if you want. My room's only a couple of doors down."

"I think you're enjoying this more than me, Nick," Judy grinned.

"Maybe," Nick said with a chuckle. "You do look adorable up there."

The two shared a laugh as Nick moved further down the hallway towards his room. The faint sounds of televisions and conversations from the other apartments echoed around the rustic hallway. Nick stopped in front of his door and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys. Judy glanced down at the jingling pieces of silver metal and felt her cheeks turn red in surprise.

"Is that the keychain I bought you?" Judy asked as Nick unlocked the door.

"Yup," Nick replied. "What, you thought I wouldn't use it?"

"I thought you liked your gold one better," Judy said as she stroked her right ear. "It was all shiny and nice. Mine's just something I got at the last minute."

"It _was_ nice, but yours is nicer," Nick said as he inspected the emerald keychain. He spun the keys a few times before shoving it back into his pocket. He turned his head and gave Judy a wink. "You bought it for me, Carrots. That makes it better than some stupid gold-thing."

Judy's eyes looked down at the top of Nick's head, before returning to those flawless emerald eyes of his; eyes that made her heart flutter. There was no deceit, no sarcasm within his predatory slits. "You mean that?" Judy said as she continued to stroke her ear.

"Yeah," Nick said. The fox flashed a smile. "Besides, I sold the gold one for a stupid amount of money. Well, stupid for a keychain."

The two shared a chuckle as Judy rolled her eyes. "That's the Nick I know."

Nick simply grinned in response. The fox turned his attention back towards the door and rotated the worn, golden handle, the door unlocking with a precise _click_. Nick pushed the door open, the hinges creaking as his apartment revealed itself to Judy once again.

"Watch your ears," Nick said.

Judy folded her ears behind her head as Nick moved through the doorway. As she entered Nick's apartment, her nose was assaulted by the scent of his den; the rich smell of predator mixing perfectly with the hearty aroma of various cleaning supplies.

Nick's apartment was identical to the one she'd left a week ago. Everything in the living room and kitchen remained in their various, used states. Nick closed the door behind him, before glancing up at his bunny cargo. "Mind _hopping_ down?"

Judy shook her head in annoyance as Nick bent down to one knee again. She slid off his back and jumped onto the floor below. "You're on a roll tonight, Wilde."

"When am I not on a roll?"

"I'd say about…" Judy paused as she took off her sweater, hanging it on a nearby hook next to Nick's own dress coat.

Judy set the bouquet of roses on top of a nearby table and returned her attention to Nick. "Ninety-five percent of the time you are definitely _off_ a roll."

"Now you're just being harsh," Nick said as he stood back up. "I am at _least_ on a roll eighty-percent of the time."

"Fifty."

"Sixty-five."

"Sixty." Judy grabbed Nick by the scruff of his coat and pulled him down, giving him a quick peck on the side of his muzzle. "Sixty sound about right?"

"If agreeing with you gets me another one of those, sixty is perfect," Nick grinned.

"Oh, I think you're going to get more than just a peck, _Nick_ ," Judy said in a sultry tone.

Nick's eyes twinkled in beautiful mischief as his tail swished behind him. "You _think_?"

The pair's eyes met and Judy felt a spark of utter excitement shoot down her spine. Their eyes danced the dance that only they knew; emerald tangoing with amethyst in a room of swirling desire. Without saying a word, both knew what the other wanted to do at that moment; what they'd wanted to do for an entire week.

"So, Carrots," Nick whispered. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"I know you." Nick tapped the side of his head. "You've been planning this night all week, haven't you?"

"Maybe," Judy teased, the skin beneath her fur a violent red. "Or maybe I decided not to. The idea of a _Wilde_ night with you sounds very appealing. No plans; just you and me doing whatever comes to mind." Judy paused, her lips inches away from Nick's muzzle.

Judy could see the lust in Nick's eyes, and she knew Nick could see the lust in hers. Her body buzzed, an almost electric tingle racing up her spine. "So, what do you think, _Nick_? That sound like a plan to you?"

"Whatever comes to mind, eh?" Nick moved his muzzle towards Judy's ears, his voice a whisper. "Well then, hold on."

Without warning, Nick lifted Judy off the ground, coddling her in his arms. Judy looked up at Nick, his eyes filled with an almost devilish twinkle. Judy smiled back and settled into his arms. Nick's dress shirt tickled her fur in a strangely exciting way, and it wasn't long before Judy began rubbing her head against the crimson clothing.

"You good?" Nick said as he began walking towards the couch.

Judy grinned in response and gave Nick a tender peck on the side of his muzzle, before rubbing her head against his shirt once again. She didn't need to see Nick's face to know the fox was grinning; she could feel it running through his body like a boundless river.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nick said as he gave Judy an affectionate peck on the top of her head.

Nick reached the couch and gently set Judy on the couch's worn cushion, the bunny giggling in glee as Nick sat down beside her. The two locked eyes and a rush of pure, unfiltered excitement flowed through Judy's veins as the bunny slowly became lost in Nick's predatory eyes; those windows into a soul she'd been dreaming about for months.

The fox behind the mask.

Judy's paw snaked towards Nick's own. She gave his paw an affectionate squeeze as the heat of her heart began to overwhelm her mind. She wanted to kiss him, touch him, and do so much more. It wasn't a desire; it was a command. An order from a heart bent on doing one thing and one thing alone: kissing her fox.

Which was exactly what Judy did.

With an almost predatory ferocity, Judy leaped forward. Her lips met Nick's muzzle, and her heart and mind melted as the two kissed the kiss of a lifetime; a kiss they'd held back for weeks, if not months.

Nick's arms wrapped around Judy as the fox pulled her closer towards him. His arms squeezed her, sending shivers through every inch of Judy's body. It was a feeling unlike anything Judy had experienced in her life. It was a release of months of pent up emotions in an overwhelming eruption of intimacy.

Ever so slowly, the two pulled away from each other. Nick's hot breath washed over Judy as the bunny stared into Nick's eyes. There was a fire within the fox's emerald eyes, a flame Judy hadn't seen in the fox before.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," Nick said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, Nick," Judy replied as she gave Nick's paw another squeeze. Her mind was running rampant; thoughts and fantasies flooding it.

Nick grinned in response as the fox returned the squeeze. "I thought you might."

Judy giggled as she nuzzled Nick's chest again. Nick gave her an affectionate scratch between her ears. The sensation of his claws dancing against her skin sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes closed and she began to hum lightly.

"You look adorable right now," Nick said as the fox's fingers slowed.

Judy's eyes opened, a glassy sheen to her amethyst gems. "I know." Her paws reached up and grabbed Nick's paw and moved it away from her head.

Nick gave her a confused stare. "Now don't tell me you didn't-"

Before he could continue, Judy reached forward and placed a finger on his muzzle, silencing the fox. She stared at Nick, her lust practically oozing out of her body.

"There'll be plenty of time for scratches, Big Guy," Judy said as the bunny leaned in towards Nick. "I've been waiting all week to kiss you, and one kiss isn't going to satisfy me now. I said you were going to get more than a peck, remember?"

Nick nodded his head as a manic grin spread across Judy's face. "Good fox."

Nick smiled in response as he grabbed her paw and moved it away. The two embraced again and that wonderful sensation of primal intimacy engulfed Judy's mind. The sensation dug into the deepest parts of Judy's body in a baptism of love.

The sensation made her entire body buzz with an almost electric tingle. It didn't matter that Nick was a fox, or that Nick was her partner. Those clouds of doubt that had hung over Judy's mind for the better part of a year were annihilated beneath the sensation enveloping her body.

Judy had heard from mammals in relationships how good it felt to kiss their significant other; to experience a moment of intimacy all mammals longed to achieve. And while Judy had never denied that kissing your significant other would feel fantastic, she'd secretly doubted that the experience lived up to the grand promises of her friends.

But oh, was she wrong. The kiss didn't just feel right; it felt perfect. The feeling of her own lips dancing with Nick's muzzle was addictive. As soon as the two would break away to get a much-needed breath of air, they would be back at each other's lips in a matter of seconds.

It was beyond a desire; it was a physical _need_.

A need Judy had waited her entire adult life to experience.

Minutes passed before the two finally broke away from one another. A thin bridge of saliva connected their lips as both mammals struggled to catch their breath. Judy stared into Nick's eyes as the fox stared back at her. The flame burning within his emerald slits had transformed into a brilliant inferno as the fox's hot breath washed over her, tickling her fur.

"That…" Nick stuttered. "That was fucking awesome."

Judy grinned back as she nuzzled Nick's arm. A low hum emanated from her throat as Nick's free arm began scratching at the small spot between her ears. Nick's fingers lifted after a minute or so and the two found themselves staring at one another yet again.

"That _was_ fucking awesome," Judy said.

Nick's face contorted into an expression of mock shock. "Did Judy Hopps just cuss?"

" _Oops_ ," Judy laughed. "I told you I wasn't innocent."

"I never doubted you for a second," Nick grinned. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, causing Judy to giggle madly.

Judy glanced down at Nick's chest and felt a tinge of embarrassment rush to the surface of her consciousness. Several large, dark stains dotted the fox's untucked, pristine crimson shirt, and it didn't take a detective to figure out the cause.

"Sorry about the drool," Judy said sheepishly. "I got a bit carried away."

Nick looked down at his chest and smiled. "We both know this was a joint effort." He pointed a claw at Judy's chest. "You've got a few makeout scars on you too."

"Makeout scars?" Judy broke out into a fit of laughs. "Oh my god, that's perfect."

"Course it is. I am a source of boundless wisdom," Nick said.

"I'm sure you are, Wilde," Judy said with a roll of her eyes.

Nick chuckled, before glancing down at his chest once again. He looked at Judy, a sly twinkle in his eyes. "Now that you mention it, my shirt _is_ kind of a mess. You mind taking it off for me?"

Judy's heart skipped a beat as she slowly realized Nick wasn't joking. The mental picture of a shirtless Nick sitting in front of her filled her mind, and she felt that unstoppable inferno of raw lust roar back into life. Her foot began thumping against the couch.

"Is that a no, little bunny?" Nick asked.

Judy felt a manic grin spread across her face as she glared hungrily at Nick's chest. Before the fox could react, she jumped forward and knocked Nick onto his back, his head thumping softly against the arm of the couch. Judy situated herself on Nick's chest, pinning the fox beneath her small frame. Her hips ground against his chest as the inferno began to take control.

Nick stared at her, his face a swirling vortex of arousal, shock, and the tiniest bit of nervousness. "Uh, Carrots. What are-"

Nick didn't get a chance to finish his question. Taking advantage of his open muzzle, Judy leaned in and locked her lips with his. Her tongue danced with his in a sloppy, messy tango powered by a wonderful mixture of love and lust.

Seconds later, Judy slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two. She looked down at her fox, blissfully unaware of the rapid twitching of both her nose and feet.

Nick stared back at her. His surprised expression mixed with his now grinning muzzle to form a picture Judy wanted to save forever; a picture that summed up the maddening blaze within her heart.

"I'm taking off your shirt, Wilde." She placed a finger over his mouth before he could respond. "Just shut up and enjoy the ride. Mind doing that for your 'little bunny'?"

Nick nodded his head, his eyes filled with a desperate desire. Judy smiled back and removed her finger. She returned her attention back to the fox's crimson shirt.

 _This is going to be fun._

Judy leaned in, her head hovering inches above his chest. Her paws grabbed ahold of the button closest to the fox's neck. As soon as it popped open, Judy closed her eyes and nuzzled the now exposed cream-colored fur, marking her fox with her scent. Satisfied with her work, she pulled away and gave Nick another sloppy kiss accompanied by the repetitive grinding of her hips against his own.

"That's one," Judy said as she pulled away. "Nine more to go. Think you can make it, Wilde?"

Nick's eyes twinkled, "Is that a challenge?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," Judy said as she leaned in again. She released the next button and repeated her actions in an almost ritualistic manner.

Judy slowly made her way down Nick's chest, varying her time from button to button. She lingered over certain areas, adding that extra spike of pleasure for her fox. She would take random glances at Nick to ensure he was enjoying it. The near-constant twitching of his tail and that foxy smile of his confirmed her feelings ten-fold.

By the time Judy reached the buttons near the fox's more _intimate_ parts, it had become perfectly clear to the bunny that her actions had achieved the desired effect on her fox. Nick's eyes were now filled with a predatory gleam that sent shivers down her spine, and his pants were tight in a way that sent shivers through a different part of her body.

A _particular_ scent now filled the room; a scent that tickled Judy's mind in ways the bunny had never experienced before. The scent added a volatile fuel to the already out-of-control fires within both mammals, one of which had already taken complete control of Judy. It didn't help that Nick was now squeezing, pinching, and massaging her sides, back, and hips in a way that threatened to turn that inferno into a _wildefire_.

"Oh my god, you smell amazing," Nick said.

"You like the way I smell?" Judy said with a loose smile.

Nick took in a deep whiff of the air, his eyes dilating as her scent washed over the most intimate parts of his mind. "You have no idea. I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life."

Judy felt a rush of pride flow through her body. She leaned down and gave Nick a lust-filled kiss; a kiss that was returned hungrily by her fox. Nick's paws snaked up her sides and began massaging the sensitive area near the base of her ears. His fingers danced across her fur, eliciting a low moan from her throat.

Judy's lips broke free from his as the pleasure from Nick's paws began to overwhelm her. She gave out another low moan and laid down on the fox's chest, her head pressed against the thick fur.

Judy's hind-paws thumped against the couch as Nick began to vary the tempo of the massage. His paws danced effervescently across her fur for several seconds, before slowing down and gently massaging the delicate skin. Stars flashed across Judy's eyes, and her breath became hot and damp as waves of delight rolled through her body.

It was almost universal knowledge that a bunny's ears were one of the most sensitive parts of their body. Letting a mammal touch, stroke, or even groom the fluffy towers was a privilege Judy had only granted to a select few mammals in her lifetime: Her parents, her siblings, and now, her fox.

Judy pushed her head harder against Nick's chest as her body buzzed with pleasure. She'd experienced an ear massage before, but nothing as intense as the one Nick was giving her now. And deep down beneath the cloud of lust, she knew why:

Nick was the one giving it to her. It wasn't her parents, or her siblings, or some random fling delivering the tantalizing pleasure. It was her fox, the mammal she loved, and that fact added an electric edge to Judy's already buzzing body.

"Carrots," Nick whispered, drawing Judy out of her pleasure induced coma. His claws stopped moving, the predatory appendages resting on her back. "You want me to keep going?"

Judy nuzzled Nick's chest, before glancing up at his face. As happy as his expression was, there was a tinge of worry embedded within his perfect eyes.

"Mmmm, keep going, silly fox," Judy said. Nick grinned back as his claws began their wonderful dance again, and Judy's eyes closed as the tendrils of desire began working their way through her mind.

* * *

Minutes, seconds, hours; regardless of whatever unit of time Judy wanted to use, they had all become irrelevant under Nick's claws. It wasn't that the ever-flowing variable of Time had stopped. The reason was something far simpler:

Judy didn't care.

It was a feeling Judy had started to experience more and more whenever she found herself with her fox. It didn't matter what situation - or lack thereof - happened to be unfolding in front of them. They all became equally irrelevant under the gaze of her foxy compatriot. However, at work, the irrelevance was controlled. A joint effort was made by both Judy and Nick to keep their blossoming relationship separate from ZPD matters.

However, whenever they happened to meet outside of work, the concept of Time became skewered for both mammals. It didn't matter how much time passed, or how little time passed. As long as they were with each other, Time became stoppable.

But Time didn't stop. No matter how twisted a mammal's perception of time became, Time continued to flow at its unstoppable pace. And unfortunately, Time's iron rule included a certain madly-in-love couple.

By the time Judy realized what was happening within her body, it was too late. Both her mind and body had become willing vassals to Nick's mind-numbing touch. She'd dreamt, fantasized, and imagined in vivid detail this moment for the entire week, and now under her fox's claw, she was going to experience it.

Judy opened her eyes and stared up at her fox. Nick glanced down, making eye contact with the now blissful bunny sprawled across his chest. Their eyes danced their dance and with a deafening silence, the wildfire within her exploded.

Judy gasped as the blast roared through her body, turning the cloud of lust into a scorching inferno of heated pleasure. She felt her heart drop out of her chest, taking any coherent thoughts along with it. Her legs fluttered and contracted around Nick's hips, forcing a surprised yelp out of his muzzle. Her body shuttered as the blast worked its way through every cell, muscle, and bone within her now-shaking body.

Judy's eyes snapped closed as any resistance that may have existed within her small frame crumbled. Nick's claws lifted from her now-flat ears. She heard him mumble something, but whatever came out of his predatory muzzle fell on a brain that had lost all sense of coherency. She opened her mouth in an attempt to tell him not to worry, but the only sound that escaped from her throat was a loud, primal moan.

Judy gasped as the blast reached its rapturous climax. And with a burning tendril of pure love, Time stopped.

Perhaps Judy was just seeing things. Perhaps the wildfire had damaged some synapse, but the minuscule hideout of neurons within her mind that retained some rational thought would swear for years to come that on this night, on this couch with her fox, Time stopped just for her.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next part, which will be a continuation of this scene, will be up whenever I manage to finish it. However, instead of my usual Author's Note, I'd like to thank all of my Prereaders, Betas, and Editors for making Masks the great story it is.**_

 _ **In no particular order, I'd like to thank Dmale, gameangel147, couperjaii, RobinsonCrusoe, ProphetofSword, Blenderguy15, mulberryjam, and lastly, DrummerMax64. You guys are awesome people and I owe y'all a lot for turning my caffeine-fueled writing into readable English.**_

 _ **Author's Note (Part 2)- I've been toying with the idea of getting some cover art for Masks and possibly art for some of the characters. Send me a PM if you're interested in doing some (I will happily pay for good art) or know someone who might be interested.**_


	19. First

_**Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.**_

 _ **Note: the following chapter contains mature tones, content, and descriptions. However, there is nothing blatantly NSFW within the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Masks Chapter 19- First**_

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened to Judy. Nick knew bunnies had sensitive ears, but he didn't know they were _that_ sensitive; sensitive to the point that a simple massage could turn his Carrots into an adorable, moaning lump of semi-conscious bunny.

Nick leaned down and whispered into Judy's still twitching ears. "Carrots? _Hellllloooo_ , Carrots?" His tone was soft - a gentle breeze cascading over the burning hot embers within Judy's heart.

Judy moaned in response and nuzzled Nick's chest for the umpteenth time. While she wasn't asleep, she wasn't exactly awake either. The only sound that escaped her mouth was a constant stream of sultry moans. Her pink shirt was ruffled, and her gray fur gleamed in the faint lights of his apartment. The smile on her face conveyed her pleasure in a way only a smile could.

In short, Nick found the situation on his chest absolutely adorable. And while he could, and wanted to spend the rest of the night cuddled up with Judy on his couch, Nick's body was aching for a release.

Judy's moans, shudders, and her heavenly scent had pressed all the right buttons in his mind. The predator within him wanted out, but no matter how tempting it might have been to release it, Nick had to hold it in check. He had to wait until Judy was not only awake but capable of making sounds that weren't just a steady stream of hair-raising moans.

However, that didn't mean Nick couldn't speed up the process. And he had just the puns for the job.

"Nick to Carrots," Nick said in his soft tone. Judy's ears twitched as his breath washed over the delicate appendages, and Judy pressed her head harder against his chest.

"Hello?" Nick repeated, a smile forming on his face. " _Anybunny_ home? Don't tell me you _hopped_ out on me."

Nick paused, waiting for some kind of reaction from Judy. A snicker, an eye-roll, anything that would let the fox know she was alright.

Judy's laugh started out as a whisper. If not for the fox's sensitive hearing, he might have assumed the laugh was some distant echo from another mammal within the complex. Nick felt her chest start to rumble as the whisper slowly turned into a giggle. Seconds later, the giggle turned into a full-blown laugh, filling his apartment with melodious joy.

Nick grinned as he looked into Judy's now-open eyes. Her eyes twinkled in a manner Nick had never seen before; a twinkle that filled Nick's heart with an overwhelming sense of youthful excitement.

And her laugh. If Judy's eyes were the melody of Nick's heart, her laugh was the harmony of his mind. Her laugh was laced with an almost addictive rhythm, and soon, Nick's grin turned into a chuckle, then into a full-blown laugh of his own.

A moment passed before both mammals slowly settled down. A few stray giggles and chuckles managed to escape their lips. Judy wiped her eyes and stared at Nick, her ears flat against her head.

"Nick, those were horrible," Judy said, giving Nick a friendly tap on the ribs.

"Oh, I don't know. You seemed to enjoy them," Nick said in a sly tone.

"Maybe a bit." Judy shifted on Nick's chest. Her face had returned to her usual cheery demeanor, but he could both sense and see a touch of embarrassment embedded within her gleaming fur.

Judy's left paw snaked down her body and rubbed an area near her inner thigh. Nick knew what the bunny was checking for, and that knowledge only added to the ever-growing pride within him.

"You all good?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Judy said as her paw left the area and returned to its spot near Nick's side. "The jeans will need a wash, though."

"I can tell." Nick pointed at his nose. "I have a feeling I'm going to be smelling that a lot tonight."

"You know, I have that feeling too, Wilde," Judy said. She leaned in and kissed Nick on the muzzle, a gesture the fox eagerly returned.

The two broke away, and Nick felt that idiotic grin return to his face as he looked at Judy. There was just something about her, something intangible that tugged the fox by his heartstrings; something that filled every cell in his body with a feeling of raw passion the likes of which Nick had never felt before.

"God I love you," Nick said as his paws traveled up Judy's body. The bunny's face turned red beneath her fur.

"I love you too," Judy said as the two kissed again, the passion almost tangible between them. Judy's paws snuck behind Nick's head and gripped the thick fur covering his neck, preventing the Fox from moving. Her paws massaged and pulled at his fur. He let out a low groan as a relaxing feeling flowed down his spine.

Nick's paws danced on Judy's body. He lingered over certain areas, squeezing and rubbing with a strong, yet delicate touch. A low hum rang out from Judy's throat as the bunny kissed him with an almost predatory ferocity; a ferocity Nick returned ravenously.

Nick could've kissed Judy for hours, and frankly, that idea sounded fantastic to the lust-filled fox. Laying on his couch and making out with the bunny he loved sounded like heaven on earth. The experience was an immaculate display of the fire that burned within his heart. However, Nick knew that the kissing was simply the delectable appetizer of a night both mammals longed to savor.

And oh, was he going to savor it.

After a few minutes, the two slowly separated. Both mammals struggled to catch their breath as their eyes danced with one another. Judy's eyes - those wonderful, amethyst gems - dug in and drove a spike of red-hot passion into the deepest part of Nick's mind.

Nick's paws grabbed Judy's hips and squeezed, forcing another sensual moan to spring forth from her mouth. She ground her hips against his own, smirking as Nick groaned in strained pleasure. She knew exactly what she was doing, and exactly what effect it was having on Nick.

Nick moved beneath Judy, trying to find some way to alleviate the pressure building inside of him. But, no matter how he moved his body, Judy refused to yield.

"Where do you think you're going?" Judy said, a maniacal grin stretched across her face.

"Oh, is this how you want to play?" Nick grinned back, an idea forming in his mind. The fox's paws let go of Judy's hips and slowly moved up her body. His left arm came to rest just above her navel, while his right gently grabbed ahold of her left side.

Judy glanced down at his paws, a confused expression on her face. She looked at Nick's grinning muzzle and realized what was about to happen a second too late.

"Nick, you better-"

Judy didn't get a chance to finish. With a predatory ferocity, Nick's paws danced across Judy's shirt, forcing waves of uncontrollable laughter to burst forth from her lips. Her body squirmed and shuddered in a vain, yet adorable attempt to escape from the sudden tickle attack.

Nick moved his paws forward and sat up, forcing the bunny onto her back. He loomed over Judy, her laughs music to his ears. Her legs wiggled wildly as her paws batted at Nick's arms, trying to halt the tantalizing tickling.

However, the fox's paws refused to move, and soon, Judy had been reduced to a squirming, giggle-filled bunny under the skilled hands of her predator.

 _Now, that was too easy,_ Nick thought. His trademark smirk appeared on his muzzle as the Fox glanced down at Judy. The bunny had accepted her fate, and her laughs had transformed into a symphony of various giggles, squeaks, and moans.

"I think you've had enough fun for now," Nick whispered into her ears. His paws began to slow, and soon, the tickling turned into a gentle, kneading rub.

Judy opened her eyes and stared at the fox. Her eyes were a vibrant mixture of happiness and annoyance that matched the expression on her face perfectly. However, that playful spark continued to twinkle in her eyes, and a sly smile slowly appeared on her face. She launched herself into Nick's chest, knocking the fox onto his back. Before Nick could react, she once again assumed a straddling position atop his hips.

"I've got to disagree with you there, Nick," Judy said. Her eyes narrowed, and Nick felt a tinge of nervous excitement tingle up his spine. She leaned in and kissed Nick, their tongues dancing together.

Judy slowly pulled away and traced a pattern into the fox's chest. "I think we haven't had nearly enough fun."

The two smiled at each other and leaned in for another round of kiss-dominated affection. This was slower, yet far more savory than anything that had occurred so far tonight. There was an aura of relaxed intimacy that encompassed both mammals. There was something so good, so right about spending a night like this with the mammal he loved. It was a feeling the Fox had missed, and now a feeling he never wanted to leave him.

However, no matter how tantalizing it may have been, Nick could feel it in his mind and see it in Judy's eyes: the desire, the need, the yearning to move on from kissing to something far more intimate and far more memorable.

"Hey, Carrots," Nick said in a sly tone as the two pulled away.

"Mmmmm?" Judy said, shifting on his chest.

"Did I ever show you my bedroom last week?"

"You know, I don't think you did," Judy replied, clearly aware of what Nick was teasing.

"Want a guided tour?"

"Is it free? Or am I going to have to pay some kind of 'fee'," Judy said, scooting off Nick's chest and allowing the fox to sit up.

"No fee, but you may get a tip," Nick said as he licked his lips. Judy's face turned a violent shade of crimson as her eyes twinkled perfectly in the low-light of his apartment.

"Well then, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse."

"Great," Nick said, his grin spreading from ear to ear. He stood up and stretched, his tail swishing merrily behind him. He turned and faced Judy, who had been watching him with an almost hungry expression. She was biting her lip as her eyes refused to leave the fox's chest.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a passenger to pick up." Nick approached Judy, relishing her confused, yet joyful expression.

"Passen-" Judy yelped in surprise as Nick's arms reached down and plucked her off the couch, cradling her in his arms. Nick leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, drawing an eye-roll from his bunny-cargo.

"You look adorable when you do that," Nick said as he began walking towards his room.

"The woes of being short and sexy," Judy said as she nuzzled Nick's chest.

"We both know that's not a bad thing." The two shared a chuckle. Nick had purposefully left the door to his bedroom open, and with a fitting strut, he walked into the room. He shifted Judy onto one arm and flipped the light switch, engulfing the room in a low light.

Nick advanced towards his bed and gently dropped Judy onto the dark blue comforter. She landed on her back and immediately jumped to her feet. Before the Fox could react, she reached up and grabbed Nick's shirt, pulling him onto the bed with surprising strength.

The two wrestled on the bed for dominance, and soon Nick found himself looming over Judy, his paws pinning hers in place. "Gotcha, little bunny."

Before Judy could respond, Nick leaned down and kissed her again. She ravenously returned it, and soon the two found themselves rolling around his bed. Their paws danced across each other's bodies in a display of carnal passion. A steady stream of moans, groans, giggles, and chuckles filled the room with the unmistakable sounds of love.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Judy managed to say between breaths.

Nick didn't respond; his actions told Judy everything she needed to know. He broke away from her and kissed the base of her neck, the wild part of his mind slowly taking control of his body. Judy let out a loud moan and shuddered as Nick's muzzle planted kiss after kiss on her neck, lips, and head. The fox's paws grabbed ahold of her pink shirt and began undoing the buttons with an almost robotic precision.

"Nick," Judy said, but the words fell on deaf ears. "Nick!"

Nick glanced up at Judy. The bunny had a delightfully playful expression on her face, but it was clear to the Fox that she had something planned. "Hmmm?" Nick paused.

"Stop for a second," Judy said, pointing a finger towards her shirt.

Nick cocked an eyebrow but complied. His paws left her shirt and situated themselves on her thighs. He gave the bunny an affectionate squeeze. "What's up?" he said.

"I think it's time for your tip," Judy said, her voice dripping with lust.

Nick's heart began to race in his chest as an uncontrolled smile burst onto his face. "And what would that tip entail, Little Bunny?"

"Oh, I think you'll like it. I did promise to blow off some steam, didn't I?" Judy teased with a wink.

Nick's tail began swishing behind him as the fox began unbuckling his belt, only for Judy's slender paw to reach down and bat his paw away. He glanced at her, his face a mixture of confusion and overpowering joy. "If I recall, you said I wouldn't be wearing pants."

"And you won't. But, I got something special planned." Judy pointed towards the edge of the bed. "Move over there and sit."

"Yes, Ma'am," Nick said. The Fox practically bolted towards the edge of his mattress as Judy quickly buttoned her shirt and hopped off the bed.

Nick's legs dangled over the side of his bed. "You want me-"

"I want you to sit there and do nothing at all," Judy said as she walked past Nick and turned her back to him. Her hips swayed from side to side as she moved towards a spot roughly a meter in front of Nick.

Judy turned to face him, her eyes glittering in a way Nick had never seen before. "I'll take care of everything, Wilde. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"God you're naughty," Nick whispered in a low tone. Judy smiled and blew a kiss at the Fox. She reached up and loosened the first button in a slow, teasing manner.

"You're goddamn right," Judy grinned.

* * *

Nick laid on his back, his head resting on a soft pillow. A small bit of drool clung to his muzzle as the fox tried to catch his breath - a process Judy wasn't making easy.

"You should see yourself right now, Wilde," Judy called from between Nick's legs. The bunny's arms rested on his navel as she stared at him with an amused expression. "I'm half-tempted to take a picture of this."

Nick lifted his head and looked down at Judy. He opened his muzzle to respond, only for waves of pleasure to overwhelm his body. A low, primal moan escaped his lips as Nick collapsed back onto the pillow, his paws gripping the sheets.

Apparently, Judy wasn't quite done.

 _I should've dated a rabbit years ago,_ Nick thought as another groan left his mouth. The grin on Judy's face sent shivers down the fox's spine as her hot breath washed over a certain area of the Fox. _I swear, she's enjoying this more than me._

Nick's eyes closed as he settled into the pillow, one of his paws lightly stroking the top of Judy's head. Judy hummed in response, adding another jolt of pleasure to the electric sensation buzzing through his entire body.

Judy slowly eased off, a giggle escaping her lips. "I think you've had enough fun for now, Wilde."

Nick opened his eyes and watched in tired glee as Judy stood up and moved beside him. She wiped her mouth with a nearby towel and took a swig of water. "What'd you think, Wilde?" she asked, cuddling up beside him. "Like my little show? I know one part of you did."

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Nick said as he leaned in and kissed Judy. "You need to blow off steam more often."

"That can be arranged." Judy grinned and nuzzled Nick's arm. He leaned in to kiss her again, only for her paw to come between their lips.

"What was it you promised me?" Judy said, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, you were going to make me scream your name over and over again, right?"

"And you will be," Nick retorted, his sly grin reappearing. "Is the Little Bunny ready for some _fun_ of her own?"

Judy opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Nick placing a finger across her lips.

"Don't answer that." Nick pointed his free paw at his nose. "I can smell it. Lean back on the pillow, Carrots."

Judy bit her lip and did what Nick told her to do. Her legs twitched uncontrollably as Nick rolled over, his head appearing between her thighs. He slowly licked his lips and watched as Judy began stroking her ears. A particular aroma filled the room, tickling the carnal part of his mind.

Nick leaned up and kissed Judy on the base of her neck, forcing a surprised moan to escape from her lips. He repeated the action, making sure to linger for _just_ the right amount of time during every kiss. He slowly moved his way down her body, alternating between kissing and pecking with varying levels of intensity.

Nick's slow, precise movements had the desired effect on Judy. Her eyes had glassed over, and her body twitched and shuddered whenever and wherever he touched her delicate skin. He took one last glance at Judy, flashed a toothy smile, and licked his lips.

 _Time to dig in._

* * *

A pride-filled smile adorned Nick's face as the Fox glanced at the out-of-breath bunny beside him. His paw idly stroked the top of Judy's head, an act that was rapidly becoming commonplace between the two.

Judy rubbed her head against Nick's shoulder in response, a low hum escaping from her throat. She looked into his eyes, her amethyst jewels creating small flutters within the fox's heart. "I've waited all week for that," she said in a relaxed tone.

"I can tell," Nick said. He leaned down and gave Judy a light peck on the cheek. "I told you I was better than a shower."

" _So_ much better." Judy giggled and planted a sloppy kiss onto the side of Nick's muzzle. "God I love you."

Nick pulled Judy closer to him, a content smile spread across his muzzle. "Do you love me or my tongue?"

"That's a hard question," Judy said with a laugh. "Is both an option?"

"Both is definitely an option." The two shared a laugh, and seconds later, found themselves at each other's lips yet again. Nick's eyes closed as a feeling akin to a slow-burning fire crackled within his heart. His paws massaged Judy's back in an almost delicate manner. Both mammals began humming in synchrony, filling the room with a wonderfully resonating sound. Their tongues danced in an almost desperate manner, as if this kiss was the only thing keeping both of them alive.

Nick lifted Judy onto his chest, her muffled yelp suppressed by his muzzle. She settled onto his chest, her hips grinding against Nick's fur.

Judy's tantalizing scent filled Nick's muzzle, and he let out a low, pleasure-filled groan. He heard her mumble something, but her words fell on deaf ears. They continued kissing for what seemed like a perfect eternity to the Fox.

The two slowly broke away, a thin line of spittle connecting their lips. Judy's breath washed over Nick's muzzle, the heat tickling his sensitive whiskers. Their eyes locked onto one another, and within her brilliant gems, Nick could see _it_ : the signal he'd waited all night to see.

The signal that told Nick that Judy was ready to move on to the real reason she came over: the main course was about to be served. Sure, the appetizers were enjoyable - or in this case, _very_ enjoyable - but, they were no substitute for the real thing.

Nick would be lying - or at least stretching the truth - if he were to say he hadn't dreamt about this moment. His feelings towards Judy had been slowly building for months now, and judging by her actions, messages, and general mood, she'd felt the same way about him for who knows how many months.

However, all that didn't matter now. There was no time to linger on past memories.

The future was unfolding in front of Nick's eyes, and he wasn't going to miss it.

Nick flashed a smile, and Judy returned it with obvious glee. The two laughed for a reason neither could explain and with an almost teasing motion, Judy began slowly moving down his chest.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Nick asked as his paw grabbed Judy's leg, giving her thigh a light squeeze.

"Maybe, maybe not," Judy said, drawing an eye-roll from Nick. "You don't seem to be complaining."

"If I ever complain about you doing that, hit me."

Both mammals laughed and shared another kiss. Judy pulled away and began positioning herself on Nick's hips, her legs twitching in what Nick assumed was either excitement or nervousness.

"Nick, do you mind if I take the lead on this?"

"I guess you can ride me, Hopps," Nick sighed, the fox rolling his eyes. Both mammals shared a small laugh. "Yeah, go ahead. You've been taking the lead all night anyway."

"It's a bunny thing," Judy said, motioning to herself. "Us does usually take the lead on this kind of stuff." She bopped Nick on the tip of his nose in a playful manner. "You'll get your turn, Wilde."

"Does? I don't see any antlers on you, Hopps."

Judy stared at him, a confused expression on her face. "You do know female rabbits are called-"

"It was a joke, Carrots," Nick interrupted.

"I knew that," Judy said in a mildly embarrassed tone. Nick flashed a reassuring grin, and the two went back to the _very_ important task at hand.

Judy shifted on Nick's hips, lining up her wonderfully full-figure with his pelvis. The fox's heartbeat pounded in his chest as the realization of what was about to happen slammed into him. A wacky, nervous smile formed unconsciously on his muzzle. A nervous, yet excited energy filled the room; an effervescent aura that clung to every hair of Nick's pristine fur.

Nick glanced at Judy. "Nervous?"

"Just a bit," Judy said. "You?"

"Just a tad." Nick motioned towards her. "First time with a bunny."

"First time for me too," Judy said, a sheepish smile spread across her face.

"First time with a fox? Don't worry; I won't bite," Nick joked, trying to lighten the already light mood.

A dry, uncomfortable laugh escaped Judy's lips. "That's not what I meant, Nick."

Nick stared at Judy in a mix of curiosity and confusion. The more he studied her face, the stronger the feelings became. Her face was contorted in a manner which reminded the Fox of seeing someone ride a roller coaster for the first time.

Nick could feel the gears turning in his head, trying to make sense of her oddly cryptic words. _Maybe she means first time without protection? No, we already talked about that._ A lightbulb exploded inside of Nick's head as an overwhelming realization washed over the Fox.

"Wait," Nick said, his eyes wide in astonishment. He looked into Judy's eyes and instantly knew he was right. "Judy, you're a virgin?"

"Yeah, I am," Judy whispered. She smiled nervously at Nick and motioned towards their bare bodies. "Well, not for long. You look surprised."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Nick said. "So, I'm going to be your first time?"

"Yeah. Most bunnies wait until they've found a serious partner before starting the 'multiplication' process, and you're my first serious partner," Judy said. Nick could tell simply by the look on her face that there was so much more to that statement. He could see it just below her skin: a boiling, volatile mixture of feelings, memories, and emotions Judy had purposefully locked away.

Nick knew that feeling all too well.

A part of Nick, the curious side that lived in all predators, beckoned him to ask why; why she'd chosen him of all mammals to be her first. However, he already knew the answer: Because she loved him, and he loved her back.

It was a gross simplification, but sometimes the simplest things were the clearest. Besides, Nick had no intention of bringing up a topic that clearly bothered Judy. There was a time and a place for those types of conversation, but tonight wasn't that night. Tonight was about her; tonight was about making sure she had the time of her life.

"Nick, you there?" Judy's voice broke Nick out of his thoughts. His eyes refocused on Judy, a thin smile stretched across his face.

"Yeah, my mind just wandered off on me."

"Well, I'll just have to make sure it stays focused on me, Silly Fox," Judy said.

"I don't think you're going to have a problem with that." Nick leaned up and kissed Judy in a gentle, loving manner. He could feel the tension leave her as their tongues danced in = lively tango.

Nick broke away and looked at Judy. He knew what the answer to his question was going to be, but he still needed to ask it. "Hopps, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I made my mind up long ago, Nick," Judy said with a confident swagger. "I'm just having a few first-time jitters."

"I think I can help with that," Nick said. His trademark grin burst into existence on his face, and with a symphony of giggles, their fun began.


	20. Perfect

_Reports of this story's death have been greatly exaggerated._

* * *

 _ **Masks Chapter Twenty- Perfect**_

The only thing Judy felt was the Warmth: an enveloping, thought-stopping cocoon of flowing energy that trickled through her body and mind. She felt weightless in a heat-filled void, her mind incapable of forming any coherent thoughts.

Judy didn't know where she was, but she didn't care. All her mind, heart, and soul wanted to do was to savor the heat, to let its gentle, numbing tendrils continue to work their magic on her body. She felt something near her toss and turn. Something lifted off her chest, and the Warmth instantly vanished, replaced with a cold, empty feeling.

A disgruntled moan escaped Judy's lips. Her body twisted and turned in sudden discomfort. She was frozen and alone. She needed to find the Warmth again, and fast.

Judy's arms flailed around. Her right arm hit something, but even in her sleepy state, she knew a pillow when she felt one. Her eyes squinted open, only to be met with a midnight-black void. She scooted around the bed, her paws scouring for any touch, any sign of the Warmth.

A grin broke out on Judy's face as her left arm collided with something soft, furry, and most importantly, warm. Her slender paw grabbed ahold of it and tried to pull it towards her. To her dismay, the object didn't budge.

Judy mumbled something incoherent. She needed to feel the Warmth, to feel that numbing sensation engulf her entire body. With her paw still clutching the furry object, she moved towards it. As soon as her head made contact with the fur-lined object, she began nuzzling it in an almost desperate manner, eager to feel the Warmth yet again.

The Warmth began trickling through her body, and she let out a content-filled sigh.

As Judy's mind drifted back into the dream-filled void that was sleep, a single, overwhelming thought dominated her mind: she never wanted this feeling to leave.

* * *

Judy was weightless in Nick's grip. The Warmth oozed out of his body, sending waves of brilliant, effervescent heat throughout Judy. There was something so comforting, so _right_ about this moment. She nuzzled him for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.

Nick's thick, almost velvety fur tickled Judy's nose, eliciting a light giggle from her. She heard his heart pound, a non-stop beat of the mammal she loved. A wide, idiotic grin sat on her face; the kind of grin reserved for life's perfect, unforgettable moments.

Judy drifted in and out of a light sleep, her legs occasionally thumping against Nick's thighs. She would randomly wake up, give him a quick, little nuzzle, and then return to a world filled with vibrant dreams - dreams filled with thoughts, feelings, and memories of a future she yearned to experience. A future filled with mornings like this.

A few minutes, or perhaps a few hours passed before Judy's mind started to break free from the mind-numbing effects of the Warmth. The dreams became less and less sharp, and the thoughts became more and more coherent. A few random sounds from the outside world slipped into her mind, further disrupting the Warmth's effects.

Judy felt Nick shift beside her, his grip on her loosening. And with a rush of heat-fueled energy, Judy Hopps woke up.

Judy's eyes opened to the sight of utter darkness. She blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to the void. If not for the faint streaks of light emanating off a nearby clock, the few beams of light entering through the closed curtains, and the quiet, yet reverberating sound of Nick's long, gentle breaths, she would have thought she was still asleep.

Judy could just see the outlines of the room, but any details were swallowed by the all-consuming void. The walls of Nick's apartment seemed to dampen anything light-producing and sharpen the darkness, as if they were designed to create an almost cave-like atmosphere.

For a moment, Judy thought why Nick would want such a dark, consuming atmosphere to sleep in. But, the moment she thought about it, the answer came to her. It was something so simple, yet so defining of their blossoming relationship:

Nick wasn't a bunny; Nick was a fox.

Unlike a bunny's, Nick's eyes liked the darkness. They functioned far better in the dark than Judy's own. She'd seen that first-hand dozens of times during various cases and outings, yet it had never occurred to her that he would have the same tendencies at home.

The darkness didn't bother Judy. It was simply another difference, another brilliant contrast between the two that gave their relationship that chemistry Judy adored.

Judy shifted on the bed and stretched. She let loose a giggle as her legs brushed against Nick's furry thighs. A smile appeared on her lips as she turned her attention away from the room.

No matter how intriguing or thought-provoking the darkness happened to be, it wasn't the subject of Judy's attention this morning. This morning, her attention was on one mammal and one mammal alone:

Her fox.

Judy turned her head to face her fox. Nick's sleeping form greeted her, his head peeking out from beneath the covers. Despite the room's suffocating darkness, his vibrant fur gleamed with a star-like brilliance.

Judy studied Nick's face. She'd known him for the better part of three years, and she could count the number of times she'd seen him asleep on one paw.

Most of the time, Nick's face was morphed by some sort of smile or grin. And while Judy loved those aspects of her fox, there was something alluring, something beautifully simple about how his face looked now.

There was a peaceful stillness, a sort of utter relaxation that dominated Nick's features. Even while sleeping, that predatory charm of his refused to dim.

Nick's nose and ears randomly twitched, and it took Judy a significant amount of willpower not to reach up and grasp the black-tipped appendages. That could wait for later.

Judy leaned in and nuzzled her face against the fluff near Nick's throat. A smile appeared on her face as his arms unconsciously tightened around her, pulling her closer to him. Her body tingled in comfort, and she could feel sleep calling to her yet again. However, her mind denied her the ability to escape to the dream-filled world, and she completely understood why:

Reality was far better than any dream.

Judy closed her eyes and rested her head against Nick's chest, savoring the Warmth radiating out of his body. His heart pounded out a rhythm she never wanted to stop hearing.

As Judy rested, another feeling began twisting and turning its way through her body. Unlike the Warmth, this sensation flowed from both her mind and heart. The feeling was sharp, yet gentle. It was not as all-consuming as the Warmth, yet it was far more focused. It was a feeling she'd prayed she would feel this morning:

Relief.

Every time Judy looked at Nick and saw that perfect, predator face, or whenever she felt his heart beat, relief flowed through her body like an unbound river. It was the perfect counter for the Warmth, yet both feelings combined to bring her a sense of weightless peace she'd never experienced before.

There was no mystery to the emotion, no confusion as to why Judy was feeling this way. She knew why she felt so relieved, so weightless in Nick's grip:

She made the right choice last night.

Judy couldn't help but think back to the months worth of memories that now bubbled to the surface in her mind. Memories filled with worry, uncertainty, and a gnawing fear of the unknown.

Maybe it was something to do with being a bunny, or maybe it was something to do with being a twenty-seven-year-old bunny who'd never been able to get past the third date with anyone she'd met, but all of that didn't matter now.

Judy felt whole, felt complete for the first time since she'd embarked on her grand adventure to become an officer all those years ago. A smile appeared on Judy's face as a chuckle escaped her throat. In a single night, all of those feelings, all of those fears had simply vanished.

And Judy had one mammal to thank: her fox.

There was something calming, something wonderfully charming about how Nick approached life that Judy couldn't get enough of. His smile shined through everything and anything life threw at him, and his sense of humor sliced through any problem that tried to slow him down. It was an attitude of carefree, yet focused living that perfectly fit Nick.

It was an attitude Judy had started to adopt in her own life, and the fruits of said attitude had bloomed into the scene playing forth in front of her very eyes.

Judy stretched and yawned in a manner she knew Nick would find 'adorable'. She looked over his sleeping body and towards a nearby clock. The green numbers informed her it was 8:54 in the morning. Normally, she would've gawked at waking up before 10:00 AM on a Saturday, but after last night's wild affair, 8:54 AM was perfect. As long as she was in her fox's arms, and cuddled up beside her fox's body, everything was just _perfect_.

As Judy settled in, her mind replayed the events of last night. Every moan, groan, sensation, and feeling repeated within her mind with mouth-watering detail. Last night had been worth the wait, there was no denying that.

However, last night was just the main-course of a meal filled with delectable courses. And this morning, the dessert was going to be served; a dessert that would complete the transition from friendship into something new, something exciting: the grooming.

At the mere thought of the enticing experience, Judy felt a shiver pass through her entire body. Her ears twitched in anticipation as her cheeks turned a wonderfully violent shade of crimson. While mammals, bunnies especially, had far evolved past their feral ancestors of millennia ago, some of the most basic instincts of mammalian-kind had refused to vanish.

And for most mammals, one of the most hard-wired, luscious instincts was grooming. But, for bunnies, that instinct was amplified to whole other level.

Grooming was a part of life for bunnies. In the vast majority of bunny families, social grooming between brothers, sisters, and their parents was a normal thing. In fact, it was considered strange to the point of concern if a family member _didn't_ partake in the occasional head scratch, nuzzle, and ear massage.

However, grooming held another role in the wacky world that was bunny psyche; a role both Nick and Judy had experienced last night: bonding.

While the majority of mammalian species had some sort of romantic grooming, the fur-tingling, mind-numbing process for bunnies was critical to the development and continuance of a healthy relationship.

Judy didn't just want the grooming to happen: she _needed_ it to happen. She needed to satisfy the ancient instinct, and she needed it to construct and strengthen the bond that already existed between her and her fox.

But, for that to happen, Judy's fox needed to awaken. And if the light snoring coming from Nick's muzzle told Judy anything, that may take a bit.

Minutes had passed before Nick began to show signs of waking up. While Judy was far from the expert on predator sleeping patterns, the swishing of his tail, twitching of his ears, and fluttering of his eyes told Judy everything she needed to know.

Judy stared at Nick, her eyes filled with a twinkling gleam. Her eyes had adjusted to the room's darkness, and if the groan that emerged from Nick's chest told her anything, the adjustment had occurred at the perfect time.

Judy nuzzled the cream-colored fur that adorned Nick's neck, hoping the action would be enough to rouse him from his slumber. Another groan escaped from his muzzle, and Judy squeed in delight as his arms tightened around her form and pulled her towards his body, her fur squishing against his fluff.

Judy watched as Nick's paws stretched and tightened into a fist. She could just make out the now-exposed forms of his razor-sharp claws, but they quickly disappeared back into his paw.

Judy turned her attention back towards Nick's face and focused on his eyes. She yearned to see those perfect, emerald gems staring back at her.

Nick's eyes opened in that wonderfully predatory way that had always fascinated Judy. For most prey animals, bunnies included, their eyes would simply open. There was nothing magical, nothing charming about it.

However, for predators - especially foxes - there was marvelous allure in their eyes. Instead of just opening, their eyes would make a grand appearance. They would almost roll into existence, an almost show-like process; a process most mammals found somewhat hypnotizing.

Nick's gems appeared at roughly the same time his arms, legs, and tail stopped their various contractions and twitches. He let out a loud, deep yawn, exposing his pearly white teeth.

Nick's mouth closed, and his eyes looked down at Judy, who remained cuddled beside him. Their eyes met, and Judy felt that fire explode into existence within her heart.

The corners of Nick's mouth spread apart, transforming his peaceful face into a smile that sent shudders throughout Judy's body. There was nothing false, nothing sly, nothing manufactured about her fox's grin.

Nick's smile was the natural response to waking up and seeing the bunny he loved curled up beside him. It was one of those smiles that can only form during moments like the one both of them were currently sharing; a grin that no picture, no description could ever hope to capture or reproduce. It was a smile one must experience for themselves, and an experience no one can forget.

Nick's eyes twinkled in the dark, the emeralds glittering like the stars they were. Neither mammal said a word, but neither mammal _needed_ to say a word. The various nuzzles, twitches, and smiles conveyed a simple, yet immensely complicated emotion:

Love.

Judy's feet thumped against Nick's legs. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she rested her head on his chest, her eyes refusing to leave his own.

"Mmmm. Fox," Judy said, her voice muffled by Nick's fur.

"Bunny," Nick said. One of his paws began scratching the top of Judy's head, eliciting a low hum from her smile-filled face. Her eyes closed, the combination of his paws and the Warmth flowing out from him too much for her still-tired body to bear.

Nick's paws danced across Judy's scalp. Unlike last night, his motions were light and delicate, as if the scratches were instinctual rather than planned.

Not that Judy cared either way. Grooming was grooming, and any grooming coming from her fox was _heavenly_.

Judy's ears folded flat behind her head. A peaceful, deafening silence mixed with the resonating beats of Nick's heart filled her ears, providing the perfect soundtrack for the perfect morning. She felt the whispers of sleep beckoning her to rejoin the land of dreams and fantasies.

It was a very tempting offer.

However, Judy wasn't planning on being a freeloader this morning. As mind-numbing as Nick's paw was, her mind and heart urged her to return the favor.

Judy opened her eyes and looked up at her fox. Her left arm sneaked up Nick's chest and stopped at the area where his neck met his shoulders.

Nick's eyes glanced between Judy's paw and her smiling face. He shifted slightly on the pillow, exposing more of his fluff-filled neck.

Judy gave Nick a nuzzle of approval . Her paws dug into his fur, kneading and pawing at the fluff. She glanced up at Nick's face. His smile reflected the peacefulness of the morning, and his eyes twinkled in such a manner that it sent shivers down her spine.

The two continued to stare at one another until a giggle escaped from Judy's lips. She didn't know why she was laughing, nor did she know what she was laughing about. It was one of those giggles that just appears without rhyme or reason; an infectious, effervescent tune.

Nick started chuckling, and it wasn't long before the two lovestruck mammals found themselves in the midst of a giggle-filled grooming fest.

If there was any doubt, any hesitation that may have existed in Judy's heart about what she meant to Nick, the grooming had destroyed it. With every move of their fingers, she felt that bond between them strengthen. It was a sensation unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and it was a sensation she would give the world to experience for years to come.

However, while scratches on the head were nice, it was clear from the expression on Nick's face and the feelings in Judy's heart that it was time to move on to something more _personal_.

Nick's paws began to slow down, the motions becoming lighter and lighter with every stroke of his fingers. With his free arm, Nick tapped on his chest and winked.

Judy returned the wink with a giggle and scooted onto Nick's chest. The blanket hung loosely on her back as she gave him an affectionate nuzzle. He returned the gesture with another tantalizing scratch on her head, and another low hum escaped from Judy's throat.

"Tilt your head back, Nick," Judy said as she straddled his chest.

Nick obliged and titled his head back, completely exposing his neck. Judy stretched her fingers and stared with an almost predatory expression at her fox.

"Try not to drool that much, Wilde," Judy said with a smirk.

"You can't say anything about my drooling after what you did last night," Nick said. Judy felt her cheeks turn red as she recalled the events of last night.

"I'm not going to debate that," Judy said. The two shared a small chuckle. "Now, shut up and let me groom you."

"Will do, little bunny."

Despite the room's lack of lighting, Nick's cream-colored fur acted as a beacon in the dark.

Judy started off with the same light motions she'd utilized earlier in the morning. She began humming, her mind naturally matching her tempo with the steady beat of Nick's breathing.

Judy's fingers slowly made their way through his fur, and it wasn't long before Nick began humming himself. His eyes were closed shut, and she could feel his tail lightly swishing beneath him.

After a minute or so had passed, Judy's fingers gradually moved from Nick's neck and towards the areas where his jaw met his skull. She lowered her head and nuzzled the spot, marking Nick with her scent.

Nick returned the favor with a nuzzle of his own, and Judy giggled at the ticklish sensation. She gave him a quick peck on his muzzle and returned her attention back towards the fox at hand.

Judy positioned her paws on either side of Nick's neck. She began to massage the spots, her paws moving in slow, circular patterns.

Judy would randomly increase the amount of pressure she was applying to her fox. She could feel his muscles loosen beneath her paws the more she massaged.

Nick let out a low, almost primal groan as Judy reached a particularly tight spot. She felt the muscles that controlled his jaw tighten and contract, forming a barrier that refused to yield to her.

Judy eased up, and she soon felt those same muscles loosen. She glanced down at Nick's pleasure-filled face. His eyes opened and looked over at her, his mouth slowly forming a tired grin.

"I'm fine," Nick said. "Keep goin'."

Judy didn't need to hear that twice. She set back to work with the same intensity, eliciting several more mumbles and groans from her fox.

Eventually, Judy's arms wrapped around the back of Nick's neck and pulled the fox into a long, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as both mammals became lost in the moment.

Judy slowly pulled away from Nick, her eyes refusing to leave his own. She pointed a paw towards her chest and smiled. "You're up, Wilde."

"The pressure," Nick said as the fox planted a kiss on Judy's head.

Nick sat up on the bed and cracked his fingers. Judy shifted on his chest, her body lying almost flat against his chest.

"Ears and head, right?" Nick asked.

"Ears and head," Judy said. "Stroke the ears, but don't pull them."

"Got it. Want a pillow or something?"

"I already have one," Judy said as she nuzzled Nick's chest. He let out a small chuckle and set to work.

As Nick's fingers began their delicate ballet, Judy closed her eyes and settled in for an experience all bunnies yearned to feel. As waves of gentle pleasure began flowing through her, Judy let out a long, deep moan.

Who said the perfect morning didn't exist?

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Sorry about this taking so long to release. I've had a ton of school/life events in the last two months, and those events have really eaten into my writing time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you guys next time!**_


	21. Fox Logic

_Reports of my death were a bit_ _ **too**_ _accurate; let's fix that._

* * *

 ** _Fox Logic_**

Nick watched as Judy took a bite out of a fork-full of pancakes. "How'd I do?"

"Mmmmm," Judy said, mouth full of fluffy goodness.

Nick let out an exasperated sigh. "And you doubted my cooking abilities."

Judy shrugged her shoulders and swallowed. She wiped her mouth and flashed a Nick-like grin. "When did I say that?"

"This morning," Nick said. "I think."

"Well, I take it back." Judy took another bite and let out a small moan of satisfaction. She giggled under her breath as Nick's ears twitched; his teeth bared slightly at the sultry moan that escaped her throat.

"I am thoroughly impressed with your pancake-making abilities, Mr. Fox," Judy said.

"I'm a fox of many talents," Nick said between sips of coffee. His eyes caught his sly reflection in the balcony window. He glanced down at the apron that covered his chest and smiled. "And I can rock an apron pretty fantastically."

"Do all foxes have such big egos?"

"Only the good-looking ones," Nick said with a wink.

Judy rolled her eyes and let out a guilty giggle. "I can't argue with that."

Nick grinned and took a seat at the table. His emerald eyes watched as Judy stuffed syrup-infused pancake after syrup-infused pancake into her mouth.

"You, my fluffy friend, are a pancake-eating machine," Nick said. "I'm going to have to run to the store if this keeps up."

Judy attempted to speak, but the only sounds that emerged from her maw were incomprehensible, pancake-distorted noises.

"Is that bunny for I'm sorry for eating all the handsome fox's pancakes? I think it _wassss_ ," Nick sang.

Judy's face adopted an annoyed expression, her free paw forming a rather vulgar gesture aimed in Nick's direction. Despite the gesture, her playful smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Well, that was just rude," Nick said. His muzzle morphed into a shit-eating grin.

Judy rolled her eyes and swallowed. "Bite me, Wilde."

"Oh, so you're _that_ type of bunny?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Judy said. "You'll have to see."

"I saw and heard plenty last night." The two mammals shared a round of chuckles.

Judy leaned over the table and booped Nick on the tip of his muzzle. "Then you'll understand why I'm eating through your kitchen."

"I never said that was a bad thing," Nick said. He motioned towards Judy's plate, which was starting to get low on pancakes. "You want another round? The griddle's still hot."

"Only if you'll do that little hip dance you were doing earlier," Judy said, her eyes half-lidded.

"Are you objectifying me, Carrots?"

"What can I say? You have a great ass."

"So that's why you were so grabby last night," Nick said.

"A girl likes what a girl likes, especially when she can grab it."

"'Grabbing it is putting it mildly."

"You know you loved it," Judy said with a laugh. "And don't tell me you don't do the same to me."

Nick let loose a sly chuckle. "Guilty as charged." He stood up and walked toward Judy. He leaned down and kissed her; a kiss she returned with an almost fanatic zeal.

Judy tasted sweet; a tinge of syrup mixing with her own bunny flavor to create a semi-sweet concoction that perfectly represented the pair's growing relationship. For a moment, time seemed to grind to a halt. There was something uniquely encapsulating about how the simplest of actions - in this circumstance, a kiss and pancakes- seemed to grab hold of both mammals and bind them even tighter together.

Judy let out a low hum as Nick pulled away, his predatory eyes staring into her own.

"God I love you," Nick said as the fox planted another kiss between Judy's flattened ears. One of his paws sneaked around and lightly slapped her on the rear.

Judy let out a moan and glanced up at Nick. "Sly fox."

"Are you just now figuring that out?"

"Hush, you." Judy grabbed Nick's apron and pulled her fox back in for another round of syrup-flavored kisses. The gentle swishing of Nick's tail mixed with the low hum emanating from Judy's throat to form a cadence unlike anything both mammals had ever experienced in their lives.

The two slowly pulled away from one another, their eyes locked onto their partner's own glittering gems.

Judy pointed towards the griddle. "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

"You're a liar," Judy said from her position on the couch.

"I _was_ a hustler; not a liar. " Nick said beside her.

Judy rolled her eyes."That's the same thing."

"Nope." Nick held up two fingers and waved them in front of Judy's face. "Two different things."

"What's the difference?"

"Hustlers are cool, mysterious, handsome individuals," Nick said, motioning towards himself.

Judy let out a snort of laughter. "Is that so?"

Nick feigned shock. "Am I not cool, mysterious, and handsome?"

"You're certainly arrogant."

Nick's grin stretched from ear-to-ear as he gave Judy a scratch on her head. "Hustlers are cool, mysterious, handsome, _arrogant_ individuals."

"That sounds more like it." The two mammals shared a laugh. Judy took a sip of coffee and pointed a fured-finger at Nick. "But, seriously. You've never seen Fox Tales?"

"Never seen it. Is it about a fox and his tails?"

"Tales, not tails," Judy said, grabbing Nick's tail to emphasize her point. "Fox Tales was my favorite cartoon as a kit."

"I was never a big Saturday morning cartoons guy."

"You strike me as someone that was."

"I was too busy making that sweet, sweet popsicle money," Nick said. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's about a fox-"

"Figured that." Nick smiled a slick smile. "It would be kinda weird if a hippo was the star of a show named Fox Tales."

"Will you let me finish?"

"I'm sorry for being witty."

"It's about a fox named William Tails. He's a former master thief, and he's enjoying his retirement. That is until his grandsons show up and ask him to teach them his ways. He's stubborn to do so," Judy said. The excitement in her voice was palpable.

"Naturally," Nick said with a smile.

"But eventually he agrees to, and the group gets into all sorts of adventures and mischief."

"Like?"

"There's one where Tails gets kidnapped, and the boys have to find him. There's another where the group tries to steal the Topia diamond from a group of thieves."

"Did they steal it?"

"Nope. Turns out the diamond was stolen by another group, and that group had the diamond stolen from them by another thief who disappeared with the diamond."

"I think I know that guy," Nick said.

"My personal favorite was when Tails and the gang are forced to work with their arch-rival to stop the evil Mr. X from overthrowing the mayor of Zootropolis."

"And that would be?"

"Why who else but bunny cop extraordinaire Jane Savage," Judy said. She sat up and stood on Nick's couch, an almost child-like smile dominating her face.

"Jane Savage?"

"She's this tough, no-nonsense bunny detective that's been assigned to track down Tails. She's just great. I would watch episode-after-episode as a kit and imagine myself as Jane Savage, fighting crime, stopping bad guys, and trying to track down Tails." Judy emphasized her point by attempting to box the air. Nick couldn't help but smile as his partner's addictive, raging excitement flowed through his body like a raging typhoon.

"You know that you're essentially jumping up and down on my couch, right?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda really into Fox Tales. It was the main reason I wanted to become a cop."

"To catch slick, sneaky foxes?"

"Well, I caught you."

"That you did." Nick leaned over and kissed Judy - a gesture the bunny returned with an almost electric fervor. The two mammals tangoed in an unhinged passion.

Nick and Judy slowly pulled away from each other. Judy smiled and squeezed Nick's fur-covered arm. "Want to see a picture of them?" She asked.

"Of who?"

"Tails and Savage."

"You just have a picture of them on your phone?"

" _Pictures_ ," Judy said, grabbing her phone. "Don't judge me."

"Me? Judging someone? Never."

"Shush." Judy's fingers tapped across the phone's thin screen. "I know they're in here somewhere. Ah!"

Judy shoved the phone into Nick's paws, her voice etched with excitement. "Here we are."

Nick studied the two mammals plastered across the phone's screen with a raised eyebrow.

William, or Tails, as Judy called him, though drawn in a cartoonish style, looked an awfully lot like a fox Nick had encountered during a particularly _odd_ time of his life.

Tails' fur was a dangerous shade of crimson, accented by a pair of steely-gold eyes that seemed to peer into Nick's soul. The fox was slim, but not skinny; tall, but not too tall. The expression adorning his aged face was a look of reserved, calculating vanity; a look Nick had only seen in older mammals working in professions where mammals died young; the look of someone that didn't think they were amazing, but knew they were amazing.

Nick liked Tails.

Jane, on the other paw, was an enigma; the kind of mammal one must meet in order to understand. The bunny was young; her coat a light shade of gray similar to Judy's own, but darker in spots. Two horizontal stripes crossed Jane's ears, adding a ribbon-like effect to the bunny's appearance.

Jane's youthful appearance gave Nick the impression she was the type of mammal that wouldn't go around mountains to get where she wanted, but punch through them instead. She wore a uniform that was clearly modeled after an older version of the Z.P.D.'s own, and it was clear to Nick what kind of officer Judy had tried to adopt in her law-enforcement career.

"So, these two are enemies right?"

"At first. They kinda get along as the show goes on, and they are forced to work together some instances, but they never really get along that well. Which is ironic." Judy let out a chuckle, gave another look at fictional mammals on the screen, and put the phone down.

Nick looked at Judy, his eyes twinkling in curiosity. "Ironic because...?"

"They'd make a cute couple."

Nick let out a sharp chuckle. "Judy, are you pairing up cartoon characters in a makeshift relationship?"

"Don't give me that look; everyone that watches the show thinks the same thing."

"Do you guys have regular meetings of the Tails and Savage Club? Talk about your dream dates for the lucky couple?"

"Hardy har," Judy said, rolling her eyes. There was a slight bit of genuine annoyance in her voice. Sensing this, Nick leaned down and gave Judy an affectionate scratch on the head.

"So, Carrots. You're pretty into this show?"

"Not that much," Judy said as Nick's paw pulled away. "I'll sometimes watch an episode, or _two_ , or _three_."

"Well, Carrots, we've got an hour or so before we need to mozy on down to Sahara Square. Let's watch an episode, or _two_."

Judy looked at Nick, her face a mix of genuine surprise and joy. "You actually want to watch it?"

"It sounds interesting." Nick shrugged his shoulders, and a wide, excited simile broke out on Judy's face. "Just one problem: how _exactly_ do I watch it?"

"The show's on Amazon Pride," Judy said, as if that was supposed to be common knowledge.

Nick smiled and grabbed the nearby remote. "I think my TV has that."

"You think?"

"My TV has too much shit on it." Nick tossed the remote to Judy, who began pressing buttons, opening applications, and other technological marvels.

Judy laughed. "Then why'd you buy it?"

"Because it _has_ so much shit on it," Nick said grinning.

"Can't argue with that logic."

"Fox logic wins again." Nick grabbed Judy and gave her another kiss, surprising the bunny. The two mammals quickly became lost in each other's arms.

Judy slowly pulled away, her face filled with a wondrous, tender passion. "I'm starting to like fox logic."

* * *

 ** _Author's note: It's been far too long since I've updated Masks. I'll be posting a quick update in the coming days describing the future of Masks. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter._**


	22. An update

An update:

So, many of you may have noticed that I have not posted any updates, chapters, or really anything noteworthy in the past couple of months.

No, I'm not dead; I've been busy.

However, while I try to avoid publishing personal information, I do need to explain a couple of things that will explain why I've been absent:

I was accepted into my dream college a couple of months ago. While I don't want to get into the details of what bastion of education I'm currently attending, I will say it is the best in the nation for what I want to major in (journalism).

Because of this, fanfiction needed to be put on a hiatus. I love writing, but when I'm paying what I'm paying for my education, school comes first.

Now, I am not saying Masks, Plight, or anything else I may or may not be working on is canceled; far from it, in fact. Both stories have plenty of writing remaining in them; I just don't have the time _**to**_ write it.

On a happy note, you can expect updates in the future when I find the time to write.

Lastly, I do have somewhat of an announcement to make:

I'm considering putting myself on the "market" as a proof-reader/editor; I'm a far better editor than a writer.

If you are interested, in need, or know someone who needs an editor, send me a message. Your story doesn't have to be Zootopia-related, nor does it need to be a story on FanFiction.

Thanks for your views, comments, and praises for my writing; they _**genuinely**_ mean the world to me.

-SovietMD


End file.
